Mi manera de amarte y odiarte
by Lena-96
Summary: Tras cuatro años de cárcel Blaine Anderson ha pasado cada día odiando al hombre que amó profundamente, el hombre al que le abrió su corazón y lo traiciono matando a su hermano . Su corazón sólo busca vengarse de el, aunque Kurt Hummel lo ama con locura, a pesar de que el no lo sepa. Blaine tendrá que elegir vengar a su hermano o dejarse llevar por lo que aun siente por Kurt.
1. Prologo

**Mi manera de amarte y odiarte**

**Klaine versión…**

**Prologo**

* * *

Tras cuatro años de cárcel Blaine Anderson ha pasado cada día odiando al hombre que amó profundamente, el hombre al que le abrió su corazón y lo traiciono matando a su hermano . Su corazón sólo busca vengarse de el, aunque Kurt Hummel lo ama con locura, a pesar de que el no lo sepa. Blaine tendrá que elegir vengar a su hermano o dejarse llevar por lo que aun siente por Kurt.

* * *

¡Ámalo, ámalo, ámalo! Si te complace, ámalo. Si te hiere, ámalo. Aunque te rompa el corazón, y a medida que envejezca y se endurezca se te desgarrará más, ¡ámalo, ámalo, ámalo!

* * *

Prologo:

(Relata Blaine)

Aún ardían las sábanas de mi cama cuando nos despedimos, y no me había parecido suficiente. Nada me bastaba cuando se trataba de el . Lo amaba tanto, que hasta la vida le habría entregado tan solo con que se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero no lo hizo.

Prefirió jugar a amarme cuando, en realidad, me preparaba para el sacrificio.

Jugó a ser mantis religiosa que seduce al macho. La que lo enamora, que lo enloquece hasta hacerse dueño de su voluntad, el que consigue que se deje devorar mientras se aparean.

Solo que yo nunca lo supe.

No pude elegir. Lo necesitaba de tal manera, que de haberlo sabido tampoco habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Una noche a su lado me daba más placer y más vida que toda cuanta había tenido antes de que el apareciera.

Hasta esa tarde.

Esa tarde lo besé en la boca y deseé tenderlo de nuevo sobre las sábanas revueltas. Lo abracé acomodándolo en mi pecho y hundí el rostro en su cabello castaño. Le dije que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. Le confesé que si algún día llegaba a perderlo, tan solo querría morir.

Nada en sus gestos, nada en su voz, nada en sus besos me hizo sospechar que me había traicionado. Nada podía hacerme imaginar que ya me había vendido. Iba hacia el final que el me había preparado y no vi nada, no sospeché nada.

Ahora vivo en un cuerpo sin alma.

Ahora vivo tan solo porque respirar no requiere de mi esfuerzo.

Ahora vivo porque el dolor me destroza cada día pero nunca termina de matarme.

Ahora vivo únicamente para volver a verlo. Para arrancarle del pecho su corazón despiadado y negro. Para precipitarlo a la misma agonía que el fraguó para mí.

Porque, aun a mi pesar, el continúa siendo la única razón de mi existencia.

* * *

**Hola aquí les traigo este nuevo Fanfic personalmente ame el libro por si lo quieren leer se llama **

**Antes y después de Odiarte :)**

**Espero sea de su agrado este nuevo proyecto... :)**

* * *

**No se preocupen no descuidare mis otros fanfics... ahorita estoy bloqueada nuevamente con ambos pero lo solucionare lo prometo, no pienso irme :)**

**Sin mas me despido que tengan una exelente noche :)**

* * *

**Lena 3**


	2. El primer día

**Como este Fanfic es una adaptación podre actualizar mas seguido :3  
**

**Espero les guste :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El primer dia**

* * *

El sonido de las rejas en la prisión había sido su compañero durante cuatro infernales años. En el lugar que no existe el silencio a ninguna hora del día ni de la noche.

Ahora por fin, lo escuchaba por última vez. Porque de algo estaba seguro: únicamente muerto conseguirían meterle de nuevo en esa prisión.

Aunque... existía un único motivo por el que podría pasar allí el resto de su miserable vida.

Estaría dispuesto, una y mil veces, a volver a ese infierno si a cambio lo viera, a él consumirse en el suyo.

Con las pocas pertenencias que llevaba en la mochila al hombro fue conto los pasos que le alejaban de las rejas y el olor a deshumanización.

Uno, dos... El olor aún llegaba con fuerza y penetraba por sus fosas nasales. Tres, cuatro...

Se acercaba al portón por el que cruzaría el muro que componía la fachada, y la familiar peste seguía sin desaparecer. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho...Alcanzó el exterior, tal vez, la pestilencia desaparecería. Pero no fue así. El olor continuaba allí. Estaba en su ropa, estaba en su piel. Ese olor repulsivo formaba ya parte de él.

Sin detenerse, alzó los ojos al cielo, cerrado y gris, y llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno. La sensación de libertad le alcanzó la sangre y recorrió sus venas hasta incrustársele en el corazón. Seguía estando junto al presidio, respiraba el mismo aire que le había mantenido vivo los últimos cuatro años, sin embargo, todo era distinto. No había guardianes, no había límites. Podía mirar a lo lejos sin que ninguna pared marcara el final. Podía caminar hasta la extenuación y pararse cuando se le antojara hacerlo.

Pero había algo en la ansiada y emocionante libertad que dolía. Dolía hasta el desgarro. Regresaba a un mundo que ya no era el suyo, a vivir una vida que no merecía. Coexistía con el sentimiento de que, aunque su condena fuera eterna, nunca acabaría de pagar el daño irreparable que hizo a quien tanto quería.

Una ráfaga de viento le azotó de frente. Miró a su alrededor. El mosaico de tierras aradas se extendía en algunas zonas hacia el infinito, en otras iba a morir al inicio de suaves y verdes colinas. No había, tras él, más vestigio humano que la fría edificación del presidio. Y, por primera vez en años, viéndose físicamente solo, se sintió dueño de sí mismo.

Volvió a golpearle el viento. La tarde en la que se le detuvo la vida también soplaba recio y helador. Aquel día el cielo amenazaba tormenta. Había salido de casa con el corazón tan encogido, que ni aun abriéndole el pecho hubiera podido nadie encontrarlo. Después llegó a aquel condenado polígono industrial convencido de que si esa tarde no moría de un infarto ya nunca lo haría.

Apretó con fuerza los párpados cuando las imágenes de aquellos momentos llegaron para torturarle una vez más el pensamiento.

—¡¿Dónde está la ambulancia, hijos de puta?! —grita a la vez que presiona sobre la herida que pierde sangre a borbotones—. ¡¿Vais a dejar que muera como un perro?!

Desesperado, arrodillado en el suelo, giro el rostro hacia los lados. Los agentes armados le observan sin apiadarse. Volvió a gritar. En realidad no dejo de hacerlo ni un instante, igual que no dejo de apretar sobre el maldito agujero. Miro a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Se sintió impotente, perdido. Y de pronto lo ve...

A su espalda, junto a todos esos policías, el contemplo cómo él se hundía en el abismo. Solo lo mira un instante, y el poco oxígeno con el que se mantiene vivo se evaporo. El aire agita el cabello castaño que ha acariciado tantas veces. Es el único asomo de humanidad que ve en él, que se mantiene rígido, imperturbable. Como un juez. Su juez.

Sacudió la cabeza espantando recuerdos. ¿Cuántas veces le había atormentado ese instante concreto en el que lo vio? Muchas. Cientos de veces en las que estaba despierto, como ahora. Cientos de noches mientras dormía en el duro camastro de una pequeña celda.

Comenzó a andar con calma hacia Lima. El viento helado penetró a través de la cremallera abierta de su cazadora y continuó hostigándole del mismo modo durante los dos kilómetros de caminata. No le importó. Estaba acostumbrado a la temperatura gélida de la prisión, a la humedad. Este frío de ahora le gustaba. Tenía sabor a libertad y, además, acabaría en cuanto él decidiera cubrirse.

* * *

Blaine tomo aire al recibir el estrecho saludo de bienvenida de Jeff. Esa era la parte que le había resultado más dura de la privación de libertad: no tener a quién abrazar y nadie que le abrazara en los momentos de desánimo. Aquellos interminables y duros momentos de desánimo.

Había pasado medio día en el rellano de la escalera aguardando a que su amigo regresara del trabajo. La vecina, una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello blanco sujeto por unos enormes rulos azules, había salido al oírle llamar con insistencia y le había revelado que el joven acostumbraba a regresar una vez caída la noche. Corrían los últimos días de noviembre y anochecía sobre las cinco y media de la tarde: una larga y tediosa espera para cualquier mortal. Pero él tomó asiento en un escalón, junto a la puerta, dispuesto a fumar con paciencia un cigarro tras otro. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar las horas como un camaleón al sol, inmóvil, mimetizado con el paisaje, ausente hasta de sus propios pensamientos.

Le había fascinado viajar, desde el penal hasta el centro de Lima respirando libertad y percibiendo el lento despertar de sus sentidos mientras sus ojos devoraban cielos abiertos Lo peor había sido la sensación de ser observado que le había acompañado todo el tiempo. Ni se le había ocurrido pensar que alguien pudiera mirarle porque le pareciera un hombre guapo. En los últimos cuatro años y un mes, había dejado de ser consciente de la atracción que despertaba su negro rizado, ahora extremadamente corto; sus cristalinos ojos verde avellana; su metro setenta y cinco de estatura en una complexión delgada y musculosa. No. Para él, las miradas que había sentido eran de reprobación porque llevaba escrito, en algún lugar visible que no podía concretar, que era un convicto. Que aun viviendo en libertad sería un convicto eternamente. Opinaba que incluso el suave color dorado que llevaba en la piel era el sello en el que todos veían las muchas horas transcurridas en el patio, bajo el tibio sol de otoño.

— ¿Cómo no me has advertido que te adelantaban la salida? —Preguntó Jeff tras el cariñoso recibimiento—. Te habría ido a buscar.

—No era necesario que abandonaras tus obligaciones para eso. Me ha gustado tomar autobuses después de tanto tiempo.

—Pero habrás desperdiciado el día dando vueltas. Debiste avisarme.

—No creas que ha sido un desperdicio. He salido en cuatro miserables ocasiones del talego y siempre acompañado por el cura, como en una excursión de niños de colegio. —Presionó con su mano el hombro de Jeff, emocionado aún por el abrazo—. Te aseguro que, en esta salida de verdad, me ha venido bien enfrentarme a las dificultades en solitario. Además, tenía que usar el magnífico mapa que me hiciste —comentó sonriendo.

—Soy bueno, ¿eh? —Bromeó al tiempo que abría y entraba en la casa—. Creo que estoy desperdiciando mi talento al trabajar con plantas en lugar de con lápices de colores.

Blaine sintió un dolor agudo, como si las puntas de esos lapiceros le hubieran atravesado el corazón. Trató de recuperarse mientras recogía su mochila del suelo y, al erguirse, se encontró con la espalda inmóvil de su amigo. Le escuchó maldecir entre dientes y girarse hacia él.

—Lo siento. —La culpa le brillaba en sus ojos marrones—. No quise decir que tú...

—Sé muy bien lo que quisiste decir —respondió Blaine—. No te disculpes por tonterías y pasa de una vez. —Le empujó con el hombro, riendo—. Estoy cansado de estar aquí fuera contando manchas en las paredes.

Jeff entró agitando la cabeza, recriminándose que a veces fuera tan bocazas. Mikel caminó tras él, observándolo todo. La sencillez del piso destacaba desde el recibidor, pequeño y de paredes blancas, en el que había un aparador.

Sin proponérselo, comparó la casa con la que él habitó en el centro de Lima y que la policía registró y puso patas arriba.

No sintió nostalgia. Cualquier rincón servía para dejar pasar la vida, pensó mientras Jeff le señalaba una puerta, a su izquierda, que daba a la cocina. Los dos espacios siguientes eran habitaciones; una ya estaba preparada para que él la ocupara. Frente a ellas quedaba el pequeño cuarto de baño con ducha. El largo pasillo finalizaba en un salón, de paredes también blancas, en el que dos sofás floreados estaban orientados frente a un pequeño televisor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando? —preguntó Jeff mientras arrojaba las llaves sobre la mesita de centro.

—Desde las doce del mediodía —respondió Blaine, dejándose caer junto a su mochila en uno de los sofás.

— ¡No inventes! —Exclamó su amigo—. Creo que tendremos que adelantar la lección de abrir puertas. Hoy te habría venido bien haber sabido franquear esta.

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo Blaine—. Además, solo existe una puerta que me interesa forzar.

—Abrir, no forzar —puntualizó Jeff—. Abrir sin que se note que lo has hecho. No lo olvides.

—Descuida. No lo olvido.

— ¿Dónde has comido? —preguntó, parado ante él—. Los bares de esta zona son...

—No me he movido de la escalera —interrumpió—. No tenía hambre.

— ¡Y un cuerno no tenías hambre! Anda, ven y hablamos mientras preparamos algo de cena. —Se detuvo y se acarició la bien recortada perilla—. Y otra cosa. —Chasqueó los labios a la vez que hacía un guiño—. Estos días duermes en el talego, pero prepárate para el viernes. Conozco un local en el que los chicos...

—No te ofendas, Jeff, pero prefiero dejarlo para otra ocasión. —Buscó en su mochila el paquete de tabaco—. No me siento preparado para eso.

—Llevas años sin probar algo bueno. En realidad, ni bueno ni malo. Llevas años sin probar. —Alzó las cejas y balanceó la cabeza riendo—. No puedo creer que no te mueras por hacerlo.

Blaine sacó un cigarro y lo giró entre los dedos mientras lo contemplaba como si fuera el primero que veía en su vida.

—Se puede decir que sí, que me muero por hacerlo con un chico pero... —Se colocó el pitillo entre los labios y lo prendió—. Tal vez más adelante —propuso mientras expulsaba el humo de la primera calada.

Jeff se sentó en el borde de la mesita, frente a su amigo.

—El miedo a fastidiarla es normal en estos casos —dijo en tono paternal—. Eso no te ocurre solo a ti. —Blaine bajó la mirada y jugueteó con el encendedor—. Por eso te estoy planteando salir. Ahí ellos trabajan y tú pagas. No hay presión.

Blaine rio. Le gustó eso de quitar presión. La idea de estar con un hombre le seducía tanto como le aterraba. Antes de entrar en la cárcel pensaba que no se podía vivir sin sexo igual que no se podía vivir sin respirar o sin comer. Pero lo había hecho. Había estado solo durante cuatro años y había sobrevivido. Ahora el problema estaba en cómo y cuándo podría retomar algo para lo que no sabía si estaba preparado. ¿Qué recordaba, qué había olvidado? Existía un único modo de responderse y, si podía elegir, prefería hacerlo sin presión.

—Gracias. De verdad. Pero sé que no me apetecerá pasar mi primera noche en libertad en un lugar así. —Alzó sus desabrigados ojos verde avellana—. Lo que sí te pediría es que hoy me acompañaras hasta esa prisión. Imagino que será como todas, pero la novedad me pone nervioso.

—Eso está hecho —garantizó Jeff—. Te escoltaré hasta la misma puerta. En cuanto a los chicos y todo lo demás, iremos a tu ritmo.

—Solo necesito situarme un poco —aseguró sin vacilar.

—Me parece perfecto. De momento vamos a situarnos en la cocina mientras preparamos la cena. —Se puso en pie y Blaine le imitó—. Tengo que hablarte del trabajo y de mi jefe. Bueno, de nuestro jefe. Recuerdas que comienzas el próximo lunes, ¿no? —Preguntó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo —Lo recuerdo. —Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero calculando el margen de días que eso dejaba a sus intenciones.

—Por cierto —oyó decir a su amigo—. ¿Has comprobado lo cerca que te queda la cárcel?

Sí, lo había hecho.

Nada más bajar del tren, había sacado del deshilachado bolsillo de sus vaqueros el burdo y simpático plano que le había hecho Jeff para que diera sin problemas con la calle. En ese punto le había hecho dos anotaciones. Una para que avanzara hasta el número doce, que quedaba al fondo de la calle, La otra indicaba que antes de nada mirara al frente, en para que viera un costado de la prisión en la que pasaría cuatro noches de cada semana. Se había tensado al divisar el grueso muro y la cerca superior de alambre. Cuatro noches no eran mucho, se había dicho para animarse. No tendría que soportar rencillas ni broncas en las duchas, ni se vería obligado a comer el rancho saturado de grasa, ni a compartir la peligrosidad del patio, ni a hacer sus flexiones en una reducida celda. Solo se trataba de dormir. Dormir y salir de allí antes incluso de que asomara la luz del día.

* * *

En la radio sonaba la incombustible _Footloose, _de Kenny Loggins, y Kurt la tarareaba mientras se movía por la cocina para preparar su desayuno.

Tras los cristales, las hojas doradas de los árboles del parque se agitaban con las rigurosas ráfagas de un viento frío. Pero el, con el cabello aún, era la imagen palpable de la serenidad. Hacía rato que se había puesto en marcha la calefacción, y la temperatura le permitía andar por la casa vestido tan solo con un short y la camiseta ligera con los que le gustaba dormir.

Había madrugado. Quería estudiar con detenimiento el catálogo de tejidos que habían recibido de una nueva firma. Si les gustaban los diseños, la incluirían entre los proveedores de la tienda que regentaba junto a su socia y amiga, Rachel.

Abrió el catálogo sobre la mesa, al lado de su desayuno, y bailó en dirección al frigorífico. Balanceaba las caderas a la vez que sus pies, cubiertos por unos gruesos calcetines blancos, saltaban sobre las baldosas azules. Cogió el _brick _de leche y, con la misma danza de brincos, alcanzó de nuevo la mesa. Llenó hasta el borde el tazón, que ya contenía café negro, y regresó sobre sus pasos. Al llegar de nuevo al frigorífico se detuvo un instante. Rozó con los dedos las letras imantadas que formaban la palabra «Tsamoha». Apartó la _S_ hacia un lado y después hizo lo mismo con la _H. _Suspiró, como si algo en aquel simple acto le provocara dolor, y acarició de nuevo las que permanecían en su lugar.

Dos horas después, asombrado por la cantidad de tiempo que había consumido, se disculpaba por teléfono.

—Lo siento, Rachel. Me he entretenido con el catálogo. Pero es que tiene unos diseños hermosos. Te va a embrujar —aseguró mientras introducía la taza en el lavavajillas—. Esa empresa tiene verdaderos artistas. Por mi parte estaría encantado de trabajar con ellos.

—Luego lo miramos, cariño. Aunque, si a ti te gusta, seguro que yo pienso lo mismo —dijo Rachel con voz calmada—. Y no te preocupes por la tardanza. No tenemos nada pendiente y de momento la tienda está vacía.

Continuó hablando a la vez que ponía un poco de orden en la cocina. Aún tenía que hacer la cama, ducharse, vestirse y llegar hasta el local. Le gustaba ir caminando, ensancharse los pulmones con el aire fresco de la mañana y disfrutar del bullicio con el que comenzaba a llenarse la ciudad.

Al cabo de veinte minutos salió del portal, frente a unos jardines Un golpe de viento le agitó el cabello y se detuvo sin llegar a pisar la acera. Sujetó el catálogo entre las rodillas y con la mano derecha tomo la correa de su mochila . Con la mano libre , se agarró el cabello y lo metió bajo el gorro de su abrigo gris, de mohair.

No percibió la ira de unos ojos verde avellana que controlaban sus gestos.

El peligro no siempre se huele. El sexto sentido no siempre funciona.

La actitud, casi siempre alerta de Kurt, esa mañana se distrajo.

Condujo su mirada en dirección al parque y los jardines, pero alzó la vista para contemplar el movimiento de las copas de los árboles. No prestó atención a la figura delgada y oscura que apoyaba la espalda en el tobogán rojo del parque infantil.

Introdujo la correa de su mochila por la cabeza y se lo colgó. Se colocó con tranquilidad los guantes y recuperó el catálogo de entre sus piernas, separándose de la protección que le daba el edificio. Y, confiada, sin reparar en que una mirada de hielo la acompañaba, se dirigió al puente que lo ayudaría a llegar a su destino.

* * *

Blaine , que había pasado por su primer despertar en la prisión y por su primera salida a las siete de la mañana para acudir a un trabajo que aún no había comenzado, no estuvo preparado para el impacto que sintió al verlo . No había contado con que lo encontraría con tanta rapidez. Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que ese fuera en realidad su domicilio. ¡Le había mentido en tantas cosas! Pero sí. Aquella había sido y seguía siendo su casa. La suerte, por una vez en la vida, estaba de su parte. Lo que había creído que sería una espera larga e inútil, había resultado ser breve y provechosa.

Pero le había pillado desprevenido. Verlo fue un estallido de furia, de rencor. Un temblor incontrolado se apoderó de sus dedos. Sujetó el cigarrillo entre los labios y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Para no salir tras él, se apretó contra la bajada del tobogán hasta que el borde redondeado se le clavó en la espalda. Lo había encontrado dichoso, como si las vidas que había destrozado no contaran. Y deseó acercarse, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que el momento de ajustar cuentas había llegado. Que riera mientras le quedara tiempo, porque después solo podría llorar. Que él llevaba años viviendo con un único propósito: acabar con el

Pero no se movió. Permaneció encogido y tenso bajo su cazadora de cuero y su gorro de lana. Observó de lejos su figura poco nítida y dejó que el resentimiento le fuera empapando hasta desbordarle. Se recreó con la dolorosa sensación. Sabía que cuanto más lo odiara más certero estaría en su venganza.

Kurt llegó a la escalera de caracol. Él arrojó el cigarro al suelo y corrió. Atravesó la calle sorteando coches y se arrimó a los edificios. Avanzó con la rapidez de un felino mientras el ascendía. Cuando comenzó a cruzar sobre el puente él ya estaba debajo, fuera de su área de visión.

Con el mismo cuidado lo siguió. Los semáforos fueron una zona de riesgo. Si el los encontraba en rojo, él se detenía. No podía acortar distancia. Alzaba el cuello de su cazadora y trataba de pasar desapercibido. Si el los encontraba en verde, a él se le cerraban y los atravesaba esquivando el tráfico para no perderla.

Además estaba lo de su visión. La persecución le había demostrado que era cierto lo que había escuchado durante años: la prisión anula la capacidad de ver de lejos con nitidez.

No se le daba bien el acecho. Más que cazador, él había sido presa arrinconada. Pero ahora se invertía esa malentendida cadena de supervivencia. Ahora él no tenía nada que perder. Ahora él pasaba a ser la alimaña sin corazón.

Llegaron a una zona peatonal. Allí fue más sencillo seguirlo , al amparo de árboles y bancos, y mezclado entre el gentío que entraba y salía de los comercios. Hasta que el entró en uno.

Se encajó el gorro hasta los ojos, se aseguró que el cuello le cubriera hasta la nariz y pasó ante la puerta y el escaparate.

Una mirada disimulada y rápida y retuvo todos los detalles.

Él hablaba con la dependienta mientras parecía examinar una pieza de tela que estaba sobre el mostrador. Era evidente que aquel espacio lleno de tejidos, pequeños muebles y adornos era una cuidada tienda de decoración, y que él estaba allí para hacer cambios en su viejo piso.

Recordó el último en el que Cooper y él vivieron.

Era injusto, pensó. Que él lo tuviera todo mientras a él no le quedaba nada, era injusto, pero no era algo nuevo. Tenía siete años cuando descubrió que la vida ni es justa ni es fácil.

Resopló para expulsar un poco del veneno que le estaba nublando la razón. Tenía que apartarse de el para no hacer una tontería que lo estropeara todo. Además ya había visto suficiente, al menos de momento.

Se preparó para pasar de nuevo ante el escaparate. Esta vez no miraría. Simplemente se alejaría de allí. Cogió aire y se frotó las manos, una contra otra. No entendía por qué no dejaban de temblar. Las metió en los bolsillos de su cazadora, alzó los hombros y bajó la cabeza.

Caminó despacio, camuflado entre sus ropas, consciente de que en algún momento Kurt podía poner sus ojos en él.

Un fuerte golpe en el hombro le desestabilizó.

Se detuvo y echó un vistazo al tipo que había pretendido atravesarle. Su rostro se quedó lívido. Sus manos se crisparon en el interior de los bolsillos y el temblor cesó. Inmóvil ante la puerta, le vio entrar mientras recordaba la primera vez que se encontraron.

Fue en el piso de Kurt. Una tarde.

No habian quedado, pero necesitaba verlo, escuchar su voz, su risa; acariciarlo. Llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas que interponia entre su rostro y la puerta para que fuera lo primero que vea. Pero ni siquiera las miro. Estába demasiado nervioso. En lugar de echarse a sus brazos, tartamudeo al preguntarle qué hace allí. Y él, como un tonto, deja caer las flores en la entrada, lo beso, lo tomp de la cintura y lo arrastro por el pasillo mientras le dice que está loco por él.

El juego cesa en cuanto alcanzan la cocina.

El tipo está allí, de pie, junto a la ventana, con una copa en la mano. Su actitud es desafiante. Su mirada está cargada de odio. «¿Qué está pasando aquí?», se pregunto mientras soltó a Kurt y se mantiene firme aceptando un desafío que no entiende.

Es el quien rompió el embarazoso silencio. Lo hizo a la vez que se baja la camiseta, que ha terminado enrollada a la altura de su torso.

—Te presento a Sebastian—dijo con voz temblorosa—. Es un amigo.

No le creyó. No puede hacerlo después de verlo alarmado, confuso.

Después, la desconfianza y los celos no le dejan vivir durante días. Pero en algún momento olvida la preocupación. Él es convincente cuando a le asaltan las dudas. A su incansable respuesta, «es un amigo», le siguen caricias, besos, palabras de amor, noches apasionadas. ¡Cómo no va a creerle, si le jura que lo ama con toda el alma, si se abandona a él con un ardor imposible de fingir, si el tipo no vuelve a aparecer... hasta el final!

Apartó los recuerdos cuando lo vio dentro de la tienda. Abrazaba a Kurt mientras el reía. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía como había hecho cientos de veces a su lado, como había hecho mientras le engañaba y abría para él las puertas del infierno.

Apretó los dientes hasta que el chirrido le perforó el cerebro. Asqueado y furioso, comenzó a caminar hacia la plaza. No podía estar allí más tiempo sin que la rabia lo devorara. No podía soportar ser testigo de que nada había cambiado para él durante los cuatro años que él había subsistido entre tinieblas.

* * *

—Lo siento —susurró Blaine mientras retorcía el gorro entre los dedos, enrojecidos por el frío—. Tenía que haber cuidado de ti...

El dolor era tan grande y tan profundo que lo abarcaba todo, lo oscurecía todo. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. No eran las primeras que derramaba en aquel cementerio, ni siquiera ante aquella sepultura. Pero sí las primeras que vertía allí por él; una parte irreemplazable de su vida.

—Perdóname por no haber sabido cuidarte —repitió en voz baja—. Soy yo quien debería estar ahí dentro.

Acarició con la mirada los surcos tallados en la lápida hasta completar el nombre de Cooper.

—Cooper Anderson —leyó en un susurro—. Nadie debería morir a los dieciocho años.

Las últimas palabras se fundieron con un gemido desgarrado. Volvió a enroscar la lana entre los dedos y miró hacia los lados, hacia las tumbas y panteones adornados con flores. La tarde avanzaba y la luz se extinguía. Los escasos visitantes se alejaban con andar exhausto, como si también a ellos les costara arrastrar su alma solitaria. Se preguntó si alguno se sentiría tan responsable de la pérdida de su ser querido como se juzgaba él mismo.

Con los ojos cerrados se dejó envolver por el sonido del cimbrear de los cipreses. Altivos, imperturbables, de un verde negruzco, silenciosos solo durante los breves instantes en los que el viento no les arrancaba involuntarios quejidos.

Tomó una gran bocanada de ese aire de lamentos, y caminó hacia su derecha con paso decidido. Se detuvo ante un ramo de crisantemos rojos que cubrían parcialmente el nombre de Aura sobre una gruesa losa de granito gris. Pensó que era un nombre dulce sobre una materia impersonal y fría; lo único que quedaba cuando la fatalidad tomaba las riendas de una vida.

«Disculpa», musitó antes de coger dos flores con cuidado.

Regresó ante el lecho de Cooper. Se arrodilló e introdujo los tallos en una de las anillas que estaba encajada junto a los nombres de los seres que allí descansaban. Ahora ellos velaban por el sueño del chico.

—No tengas en cuenta que son robadas, ¿de acuerdo? —Oprimió con fuerza los párpados y apoyó el rostro en la fría piedra, junto a los crisantemos—. ¡Perdóname! Perdóname tú, porque yo no puedo hacerlo. —Tras unos segundos alzó la cabeza y se pasó por la cara la manga de la cazadora—. Pero lo pagará. Lo juro. Juro que el pagará por todo el daño que nos hizo.

* * *

Gabriela Cruz: Si esta muy buena la historia ojala te guste. Gracias por leer

PameCrissColferette: Aquí esta la actualizacion espero te guste... Gracias por lo de fiel lectora :3

* * *

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo ojala les guste la historia

Personalmente la ame y pues espero que ustedes también

Son aproximadamente 29 capítulos mas el Epilogo

Compartan la historia porfa para que cada dia seamos mas :3

Gracias por leer Espero sus reviews :3

* * *

Lena.- :*


	3. Nick

**Hola chicos esta es la segunda actualizacion de las semana :) **

**Estare actualizando dos veces por semana hasta que termine mi periodo de exámenes D:**

**Sin mas los dejo con la lectura...**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Nick.**

* * *

Aún no había amanecido del todo cuando Blaine abandonó la prisión. Era viernes. Después de haber pasado dos noches en aquel lugar, tenía ante sí cuatro largos días en los que su modo de vida no diferiría del de Jeff o del de cualquier otro hombre libre. La excitación debería hacerle sentir ebrio, pero no era así. Su primera toma de contacto con la verdadera libertad no le provocaba ninguna sensación especial, ya que su pensamiento seguía centrado en ese hombre maldito.

Alcanzó la carretera que discurre frente a la puerta del penal y caminó con lentitud hacia el centro. Pasaba por el puente cuando le envolvió una ventolera helada. Se detuvo para inspirar con fuerza. Esperaba que la sensación gélida deslizándose por la tráquea y llenándole los pulmones le despertaría, le haría tomar conciencia de ese primer día de libertad completa. Paso junto a un auto y en él vio reflejado el cielo gris y logro v verlo a él y sus ingratos ojos grises.

Tardó en reanudar el camino. Cuando lo hizo le temblaba todo el cuerpo en el interior de sus ropas heladas. Aun así continuó despacio, sin ninguna prisa por llegar a su destino. Dejó a su derecha un pequeño parque, encajado entre edificios por tres de sus cuatro costados, y siguió. Ni aun resoplando consiguió acabar con sus temblores. Aún le tiritaban los labios cuando entró en el portal.

Mientras subía las escaleras pausadamente, sus pensamientos le llevaron a Jeff. Se preguntaba si habría salido ya de casa. Su trabajo al aire libre precisaba de luz. Le había contado que, por eso, durante todo el año amoldaban las jornadas al horario solar. Sobre todo durante los meses en los que las noches eran más largas que los días.

Lo encontró en la cocina. Ya había desayunado y se ponía su gruesa parca gris.

—Pensé que hoy no te dejarían salir —bromeó por su tardanza—. Me alegra haberme equivocado, porque quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Anoche no volviste por aquí antes de ir a dormir a la cárcel.

Blaine dejó la mochila en la mesa y, sobre ella, el gorro de lana.

—Fui al cementerio. —Se frotó las mejillas, que comenzaban a reaccionar con el calor de la casa—. Quería visitar la tumba de Cooper. Necesitaba estar con él un rato.

—No estuviste en su entierro —comentó Jeff en voz baja.

—No. No estuve en su entierro —repitió entre dientes—. ¡Esos malditos cabrones sin alma!

Sacó el paquete de tabaco y el mechero de un bolsillo de su cazadora, después se la quitó y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una silla.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Jeff dejando a un lado el doloroso asunto de Cooper.

—Bien. —Prendió un cigarro antes de meter el encendedor en la cajetilla y arrojarla a la mesa—. Sigue viviendo en el piso de siempre.

—Eso es bueno. Imagino que te aseguraste de que no te viera.

—Claro. Aunque no fue fácil —confesó con una sonrisa—. Estuve a punto de tragarme más de un coche.

—¡No te puedo dejar solo! —bromeó—. Pero ya está hecho, ¿no?

—Pues no. —Se acercó al frigorífico y sacó un _brick _de leche—. Lo seguí, pero no fue a trabajar. Sigo sin saber a qué horas está fuera de casa.

—No hay prisa para eso. Tómatelo con tranquilidad.

—Tengo que resolverlo mañana como muy tarde. A partir de la semana que viene no tendré tiempo para hacerlo.

—Tienes razón. —Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su prenda y alzó los hombros—. Por cierto. Esta es tu primera gran noche. Saldremos, ¿verdad?

—Espero a Nick. —Dejó el _brick _sobre la encimera de granito—. Ayer lo llamé por teléfono.

—¡Tu ángel de la guarda! Me preguntaba cuándo aparecería.

—Sí. Mi ángel de la guarda, yo diría que desde que lo conocí en el instituto. —Su rostro se dulcificó al recordarlo—. El amigo más fiel, el que no desapareció cuando me hundí. El que no se cansó de viajar para visitarme en esa cloaca.

—Deberías enrollarte con ese chico.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó riendo—. Las cosas están bien así. No se puede mezclar amistad y sexo. Si lo haces, tanto si va bien como si va mal, pierdes una amigo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Pero te lo diré cuando lo conozca, a no ser que hayáis quedado para salir y me quede sin verlo.

—Viene a casa. Trae mis cosas. —Miró a su alrededor hasta localizar el cenicero—. El y unos pocos amigos las recogieron cuando la policía les dejó entrar en mi piso. Nick las ha guardado todos estos años.

—Entonces esta noche haremos un poco de ejercicio subiendo cajas —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Y me largo, que se me hace tarde. —Aún se asomó un segundo para decir—: Disfruta del desayuno. Y del día.

Blaine sonrió, pero su semblante cambió al quedarse solo. Sujetó el cigarrillo entre los labios, apoyó las manos en el granito y tensó los brazos dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante.

No había imaginado que ver a Kurt le iba a desestabilizar de esa manera. Llevaba años aborreciendo su recuerdo y volviendo su frustración contra sí mismo. Ahora lo había visto. Ahora podía volcar su rabia contra el. Y eso había hecho que todo tomara una mayor dimensión; también el sufrimiento.

Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y, sin moverse, volvió a empujar las horas como había hecho sin descanso durante sus años de encierro. A veces tenía la sensación de que tratar de acelerar el tiempo lo ralentizaba hasta la desesperación. Pero ya en semi libertad seguía necesitando que avanzara con rapidez, y no solo para conseguir la esperada libertad condicional. Quería que el momento de tomarse la revancha llegara y pasara como una exhalación. Tenía la esperanza de que tras el encontraría, al fin, un poco de paz.

* * *

Después de tres días de viento intenso, ese viernes amaneció con una fina lluvia que amenazaba con prolongarse toda la jornada. Kurt salió del portal y se detuvo para ponerse los guantes. Le gustaban los días desapacibles. Eran la disculpa perfecta para estar más tiempo en casa. Recibió el aire frío con satisfacción y dejó que la inundara la serenidad.

Mientras tanto, a dos manzanas de distancia, un coche se ponía en marcha, abandonaba la acera en la que llevaba rato estacionado y avanzaba hacia el.

Kurt alzó el cuello de su gabardina verde y abrió el paraguas estampado con pequeñas notas musicales de colores. Comenzó a caminar sin prisa hacia la escalera de caracol que conduce al puente.

El automóvil frenó a su espalda y chirrió hasta colocarse a su lado. El se detuvo sobresaltado.

—Sube. —Sebastian bajó hasta la mitad el cristal de la ventanilla. Sonrió mientras lo analizaba con admiración—. Te acerco a la tienda.

—¡Me has asustado! —exclamó Kurt a la vez que reía—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú para estar tan hemoso desde la mañana? —preguntó él a su vez. Imaginó su cuerpo, delgado y fuerte, debajo de los vaqueros que lo cubrían hasta el inicio de unas botas marrones de cuero.

El rio a carcajadas. Inclinó el paraguas y lo zarandeó para que las gotas se precipitaran contra el radiante rostro de Sebastian

—¿Y tú cómo haces para estar tan tonto desde tan temprano?

—Anda, entra —pidió de nuevo—. Entra y te cuento. Estoy ocupando el carril contrario y me van a multar. —Se pasó la mano por su eterna barba de dos días y suspiró con resignación—. Ya ves lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti.

Los coches le venían a Sebastian de frente y, entre pitidos, le sorteaban para invadir de modo obligado la calzada izquierda.

—Estás loco —dijo mientras saltaba a la carretera y cerraba el paraguas. Entró al vehículo y lo dejó junto a sus pies.

—Pasaba por aquí y te vi salir del portal. —El se revolvió el cabello con los dedos para sacudir el agua, y lo miró embobado—. Casualidades de la vida —opinó sin dejar de contemplarlo.

—Pues, si no pones el coche en movimiento, otra casualidad de la vida se estrellará contra nosotros —dijo Kurt ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Sebastian se puso en marcha. En cuanto se incorporó a su carril oteó los jardines que quedaban a su derecha. La fuente, los árboles, los bancos, el tobogán rojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kurt después de comprobar la dirección de su mirada—. ¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

—No. —Rio, y fijó su atención en el tráfico—. Ya te he dicho que ha sido una coincidencia. Esto de ojear hacia los lados es deformación profesional.

Pero mientras se alejaban lanzó otro vistazo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Créeme que te entiendo —dijo Kurt—. Yo también conservo algunas costumbres de los pocos años que pasé en el cuerpo.

Frente a la universidad, doblaron a la izquierda para adentrarse, en silencio, por el puente. La lluvia seguía cayendo fina y tupida, dando a la ciudad un fascinante aspecto de espejo. En el revestimiento de titanio del Guggenheim se reflejaba el color tempestuoso del cielo mientras, en el interior del coche, el sonido rítmico del limpiaparabrisas acrecentaba la sensación de intimidad. Kurt suspiró ante el inclemente y maravilloso día que le llenaba el alma de nostalgia.

El semáforo cambió a rojo. Sebastian detuvo el automóvil, se pasó los dedos por su corto cabello castaño y lo miró.

—Tengo entradas para el teatro. —Sonrió como quien sabe que peca y lo hace con placer—. Son para esta noche.

—Lo siento —suspiró el, alzando los hombros—. No podré acompañarte. Rachel y yo tenemos una cita de trabajo.

—¿Por la noche? —Arrugó el ceño, más contrariado que sorprendido.

—El cliente lo ha pedido así. Mañana temprano sale de viaje y no quiere hacerlo sin habernos contratado en firme. —Su gesto de pena se volvió gozoso—. ¡Tanta insistencia es un halago para nosotras!

El disco pasó a verde. Un peatón cruzó a la carrera, con las manos sobre la cabeza para proteger inútilmente su cabello empapado. Sebastian no protestó, no tenía prisa por llegar, y esperó a que la calle estuviera despejada para avanzar de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo —respondió sin convicción—. Pero, ¿no puede atenderle Rachel?

—Esto es importante. Se trata de uno de esos hombres que encienden puros con billetes de quinientos euros.

—¿Te estás volviendo materialista? —dijo aguantando la sonrisa. Desde que el cambió de trabajo había ironizado mucho con eso.

—¡No vuelvas a las andadas! —ordenó fingiendo enfado—. Sabes muy bien que no es cierto. Es fácil entender que, si quien nos contrata no escatima en gastos, podremos crear lo que queramos, sin obstáculos. Nunca hemos trabajado así —confesó casi con euforia—. ¡Si la vieras! Es una casita en la playa. Tiene un jardín precioso que termina junto a la arena.

—Entonces no es nueva —afirmó con la atención puesta en el coche que tenía enfrente, que aceleraba y frenaba aparentemente sin ningún sentido.

—Al parecer es una herencia —explicó Kurt—. No puede derribarla porque no le dejarían volver a construir tan cerca de la playa. Por eso la está modificando por dentro tirando tabiques y cambiando la distribución.

Sebastian suspiró

—Aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar las entradas por otras para la semana que viene. —Lo miró suplicando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Sería estupendo —respondió Kurt—. Elige el día, porque cualquiera me irá bien.

Sonrió satisfecho. Entró en la y se pegó a su lado derecho. Pensó que en unos segundos el se iría y no la vería hasta el día siguiente.

—Decorador... —musitó sin apartar la vista del abundante tráfico—. ¡Quién me iba a decir que acabarías siendo decorador!

—¿No creías que pudiera hacerlo?

—Nunca me cupo duda de que lo harías. —Detuvo el coche al inicio de la calle—. Me dolió que te fueras a pesar de las normas que quebranté para evitarlo, pero después lo comprendí —dijo mirándolo con embeleso—. Eres el hombre más atractiva y especial que conozco. Estabas destinado a hacer cosas hermosas.

—Gracias, señor comisario —bromeó a la vez que abría la puerta y descendía—. Pero eres tú el que me mira desde esos maravillosos ojos verde—arrugó la nariz antes de cerrar la puerta—. Con ese cristal jade debes de verlo todo precioso.

Se cubrió con el paraguas y Sebastian bajó la ventanilla.

—Piensa en mí —pidió con una sonrisa—. Yo nunca dejo de pensar en ti —añadió antes de alejarse y terminar con los bocinazos que le instaban a que se moviera.

Kurt suspiró. Se subió el cuello de su gabardina y avanzó por la calle peatonal mientras la lluvia comenzaba a salpicarle las botas. A su espalda, el vehículo de Sebastian rodeó la plaza y se internó de en la calle

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jeff, inmóvil en medio del pasillo, los miraba en silencio. Podía tocar la emoción, podía olerla mientras Blaine estrechaba contra sí a Nick y lo elevaba en el aire unos centímetros. Además, sabía exactamente lo que sentía su amigo. Solo tenía que recordar cuando él mismo salió de la cárcel tras seis meses de encierro y pudo abrazar a los suyos, y multiplicarlo después por ocho. Sus ojos se dirigían una y otra vez a Nick: a su cabello castaño oscuro liso y brillante como el de un hechicero bajo el resplandor de una luna llena. A su boca, de labios delgados que temblaban sobre el cuello desnudo de Blaine. A sus largas pestañas, tan hermosas como las alas de una insólita mariposa negra, y sus cejas oscuras que dibujaban un arco perfecto. Le pareció el hombre mas bello y exótico de todos cuantos había visto, de todos cuantos seguramente vería durante el resto de su vida.

—Es un nuevo comienzo —dijo el al fin, descubriéndole el tono dulce de su voz y esbozando la que a le pareció una maravillosa sonrisa.

Y esas mismas palabras repitió Blaine, un rato después, cuando se paró ante el llevando una caja con el nombre de Cooper escrito con rotulador. Cargaba el bulto en los brazos; sin embargo, el supo que el dolor y la sombra en sus ojos verde avellana nacían del peso que soportaba su alma al pensar que tenía sus cosas, pero que a él no volvería a verlo nunca.

Una a una subieron las pertenencias que durante años habían dormitado en cajas de cartón esperando su regreso. Un regreso que celebró con una reunión íntima y perfecta, con sus dos mejores amigos, disfrutando de la conversación y de risas que le llevaron a rozar instantes de verdadera felicidad: un sentimiento que llegó a creer que no volvería a experimentar por haberlo perdido entre los muros de Nanclares.

—Es lo bueno de seguir viviendo con mis padres —confesó Nick un poco sonrojado—. Puedo emplear mi sueldo en cosas superfluas y caprichosas, porque ellos siguen ocupándose de las importantes.

Su tímida risa se fundió con la abierta de Blaine, que aseguró que hablaría con esos cándidos padres para que no siguieran malcriándola y la dejaran crecer. Jeff. Sumido en sus pensamientos, simplemente sonrió. Habían llegado a esa conversación por su imprudencia al indagar en la vida de Nick. Por saber de él más cosas de las que su amigo le había contado. Descubrir que vivía en el centro , que hablaba cinco idiomas, que trabajaba en una empresa de traducción y que utilizaba una buena parte de su salario en viajar por el mundo, lo convirtió a sus ojos en una hombre inaccesible para él, que tenía un trabajo carente por completo de _glamour, _aunque estuviera muy bien pagado. Entendió que era un hombre con el que nunca habría coincidido de no ser por el revés que torció la vida de Blaine.

Nick permaneció en silencio cuando recordaron anécdotas del tiempo que habían compartido en prisión. Pensativo, fue observándoles cómo ironizaban sobre hechos que, estaba seguro, en su momento debieron de resultarles traumáticos. Comprendió que restarles importancia era la forma que habían elegido para superarlos. Examinando sus risas, sus bromas y las fugaces sombras en los ojos de Blaine, fue intuyendo que el tormento vivido en prisión fue mayor del que él le había dejado entrever durante sus visitas.

Con el mismo interés que Jeff había mostrado haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida, retomó Nick hacia él el interrogatorio con el propósito de saber cómo conoció a Blaine, por qué le mostraba tanto agradecimiento, cuáles eran los pesares que había soportado el hombre que llevaba en el corazón.

—Entonces yo llevaba casi tres años de encierro —explicó Blaine para completar la historia—. Había aprendido a pasar desapercibido y ya nadie se metía conmigo. Me acerqué a él en el patio, le expliqué la situación y le invité a compartir la estrechez de mi celda. —Miró a Jeff y sonrió—. Todos dieron por hecho que yo me había adueñado del corderito y lo dejaron en paz.

Nick se había encogido en el sofá, en el recodo que formaban el respaldo y el fuerte brazo de Blaine, mientras les oía contar cosas que siempre creyó que eran leyendas urbanas, historias para las novelas y el cine. Él le explicó que no era tan difícil de entender cuando se veía desde dentro. El que había sido violento fuera, dentro encontraba motivos más poderosos para seguir siéndolo.

—Ahora cuéntale tú por qué acabaste en prision —exigió con sorna a Jeff—. Anda, cuéntaselo.

Lo había relatado muchas veces, pero por alguna razón le avergonzaba comentárselo a Nick. Decir que le habían procesado por despilfarrar un dinero que legalmente no le pertenecía, no le parecía lo mismo que detallar, a una hermoso joven como era el, en qué lo había gastado. Por eso decidió aclararlo todo desde el principio.

Le habían condenado por insolvencia punible. Según él, por demasiado confiado. Había avalado a un amigo para que montara un bar de copas. Dijo que debió imaginar que un vago como aquel acabaría liándosela, pero que cuando le pidió ayuda no lo pensó. Un amigo es siempre un amigo, aseguró con aire solemne, y a los amigos se les tiende la mano cuando lo necesitan. Pero el amigo en cuestión malgastó el dinero, se declaró insolvente y desapareció para no tener que dar explicaciones, así que él tuvo que hacer frente al compromiso que había adquirido con el banco.

La gota que le desbordó llegó cuando más cansado se sentía de pagar la deuda de otro. La entidad le embargó su única propiedad: su lujoso coche. Ahí se reveló. Decidió que si alguien debía quedarse con el valor del vehículo que tantos sudores le había costado amortizar, era él. Aun siendo consciente de que ya no era suyo, lo vendió con rapidez, y antes de que le confiscaran los casi treinta mil euros los hizo desaparecer. Se los gastó en una serie interminable de juergas con amigos. Se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso al entrar en la cárcel para año y medio por aquello, y aún lo estaba al recuperar la libertad al cabo de seis meses.

—Que me condenaran me hizo perder amigos —reveló para terminar—. No demasiados, pero los perdí. Y eso que los muy cabrones me habían ayudado a gastar una gran parte del dinero que me llevó a prisión.

Blaine sonrió sin hacer comentarios. También él perdió amigos, pero no le preocupaba. En realidad nada había cambiado: los que quedaban eran los que había tenido siempre, solo que tuvo que tocar fondo para descubrirlo.

—Lo peor es que mientras estás encerrado idealizas todo lo que has dejado fuera —dijo mientras observaba disiparse el humo de su última bocanada—. Tu obsesión se centra en salir, y cuando lo consigues descubres que el mundo no se detuvo cuando tú lo hiciste; ya no encajas.

Nick se pegó más a él, sobrecogido por el dolor que encerraba esa sencilla confesión. Deseó abrazarle y decirle que no se preocupara, que lo conseguiría, que el estaría a su lado para ayudarle a hacerlo. Sin embargo, calló, del mismo modo que llevaba callando, durante casi toda su vida, que le amaba. Y callaba aun a pesar de presentir que él lo sabía. Lo dedujo por detalles simples, como el cariño y el tacto con que lo trataba, diferenciándolo del resto, haciéndolo especial. Aunque no todo lo especial que él hubiera deseado.

* * *

No parecía preocuparles, a Blaine y a Nick, que la noche avanzara. Cuando Jeff salió para acudir a una supuesta cita, ellos siguieron sentados en el mismo lugar conversando como si el tiempo no fuera a acabárseles nunca.

Blaine le fue detallando las normas que debía seguir si no quería que le devolvieran al segundo grado y, con él, a la vida en prisión: el trabajo fijo y el domicilio permanente que le había facilitado Jeff eran solo las primeras de una larga lista. Pero, al final, todas esas reglas quedaban reducidas a una sola: que no se metiera en líos.

—No lo harás —aseguró Nick cuando terminó de escucharle—. No eres un hombre problemático; nunca lo fuiste.

—Quieres decir, si apartamos la estupidez sin nombre que cometí, ¿no? —preguntó con ironía.

Nick apoyó con languidez su costado derecho sobre el sofá y fijó su atención en su perfil, en el ansia con que inspiraba de su cigarrillo, en el modo indolente con el que sus carnosos labios expulsaban el humo.

—Disculpas el error en el que cayó tu amigo, pero no eres capaz de perdonarte el tuyo —musitó sin moverse.

—No es igual. Jeff no mató a nadie.

—¡Tú tampoco! —exclamó sorprendido.

Blaine volvió el rostro hacia el. En sus ojos verde avellana se transparentaban el dolor y la culpa.

—Cooper está muerto —dijo con contundencia—. Y lo está porque no hice bien las cosas. Hay muchas formas de apretar un gatillo.

Nick no esperaba esa revelación. Sabía que el sufrimiento que arrastraba por esa pérdida era inmenso, pero nunca imaginó que se sintiera tan directamente responsable. Debió haberlo presentido, pensó, cuando ni una sola vez durante sus visitas llegó a pronunciar el nombre de Cooper.

—Eres cruel contigo mismo.

—Soy justo. —Apoyó la nuca en el respaldo y fijó la mirada vacía en el techo—. Yo le llevé allí; yo le maté.

El suspiró para no insistir, apenado por no saber cómo ayudarlo. Deseó abrazarle para darle consuelo, pero lo que sentía por él le impidió hacerlo con naturalidad. Se acercó, despacio, y se atrevió a posar la cabeza en su hombro.

El gesto conmovió a Blaine, que inhaló el pitillo como si le faltara el aliento. Necesitaba contacto y no era capaz de pedirlo, menos aun de tomarlo. Pero, de alguna extraña manera, lo sabía, igual que sabía muchas otras cosas con solo mirarle. Nadie le conocía tan bien, nadie se preocupaba por él como lo hacía el, nadie le quería como el.

Por eso no le sorprendió que, de pronto, cambiara de conversación para darle un respiro. En cuanto la escuchó decir que necesitaba un teléfono, respondió que ya se le había adelantado, que esa misma mañana había comprado un móvil sencillo, el más económico que tenían en la primera tienda en la que había preguntado.

Nick disfrutó explicándole todas las funciones del aparato a la vez que se recreaba en lo que estaba sintiendo. Un cosquilleo se apiñaba en su pecho cuando le mostraba algo en la pequeña pantalla y Blaine acercaba su rostro al suyo. En el instante en el que se rozaban sus dedos sobre las teclas, algo, cercano a una corriente eléctrica, le recorría la piel activando a su paso sus puntos más sensibles. Era la dicha que le emborrachaba los sentidos cada vez que le escuchaba respirar, reír, bromear. Y retrasó cuanto pudo el momento de separarse grabando en la agenda todos los números de aquellos amigos comunes que en su embriaguez de sentimiento fue capaz de recordar.

Al oírle hablar del trabajo que comenzaría el lunes siguiente, nick no opinó demasiado. No le gustaba. No era para él y además le parecía peligroso. Pero no quería mentir y tampoco provocarle preocupaciones. Él aseguró que un empleo al aire libre era algo fantástico, y no le contradijo. Le observó encender un nuevo cigarro mientras lo recordaba absorto, trazando las líneas de maravillosos y sorprendentes dibujos en sus cuadernos.

Cuando se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, Nick se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, como había hecho hacía un rato. Le gustaba oler su piel y sentir el leve mecer de su respiración. Ni siquiera el humo, que a ratos los envolvía como si estuvieran en una mágica noche, le molestaba. Él soltó una humarada lenta, y Nick, con una inocente pregunta, le devolvió sin pretenderlo al recuerdo amargo de su vida en presidio.

—Antes no fumabas —dijo con dulzura.

—Los días allí son muy largos —confesó sin mirarlo—. Y las semanas, y los meses. Un minuto de privación de libertad no es un minuto, es una eternidad. —Pasó los dedos por su corto cabello—. Necesitaba algo y probé con el tabaco. Me fue bien. Me ayudó a no volverme loco.

Bego recordó cómo, antes de entrar en la cárcel, él echaba hacia atrás su largo y sedoso cabello negro rizado, Ahora no había nada que apartar, pero, sin embargo, él continuaba haciendo el mismo gesto de hundir los dedos y peinar una melena inexistente. Lo imaginó pidiendo que le rasuraran para deshacerse de uno de sus símbolos de identidad, tal vez el último. Según le había confesado durante una de las visitas, lo hizo para tener aspecto de tipo duro. Al preguntarle el motivo por el que quería parecer duro, él rio _y _aseguró que en realidad era el modo de no llenarse de piojos. Nick siempre creyó que le mentía, y ahora estaba seguro de eso. Ahora era más consciente que nunca del infierno en el que había vivido los últimos cuatro años.

Blaine contempló el extremo candente del cigarrillo.

—La nicotina adormece el cerebro —sopló hasta dejar a la vista la brasa rojiza—. Cuanto más fumas, menos piensas.

La mano izquierda de Nick se posó con descuido en su torso, en el pequeño bolsillo que quedaba sobre su corazón.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó en tono de broma.

—La verdad es que no. —Una risa relajada escapó de su boca—. Es difícil detener los pensamientos. Sobre todo cuando lo único que tienes es tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Una vez más, Nick volvió a pensar en la dureza y la desesperanza del encierro y, sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, se pegó más a Blaine y recorrió las costuras del bolsillo con las puntas de los dedos. Él cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agradable cosquilleo que sintió bajo la tela.

—Nunca me dijiste nada —acusó el con voz tenue.

—¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? No podías ayudarme —afirmó a la vez que extendía el brazo para apagar la colilla en el cenicero.

Nick aceptó la sencilla explicación, pero añadió que le hubiera gustado saberlo. Se sentía estúpido por haberle creído cuando le aseguró que todo iba bien allí dentro.

—Créeme que no te mentía —susurró blaine con cariño—. Cuando estabas conmigo todo era perfecto.

Le habló de que en prisión no se viven trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, sino que un mismo día se repite trescientas sesenta y cinco veces. Le dijo que el le había cambiado muchos de esos terribles días llenándolos de luz. Le confesó que cuando esperaba su visita hasta los amaneceres le parecían diferentes; se levantaba sabiendo que lo vería, que charlarían juntos, que por unos momentos olvidaría sus problemas y volvería a sonreír.

—No podía estropear esos encuentros contándote penas.

Nick le escuchó, silenciosp, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y aguantando las lágrimas. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca como en esos instantes. El amor que llevaba años profesándole en secreto por fin cobraba sentido. Había llegado hasta él, le había llevado un poco de felicidad en los peores momentos de su vida.

—Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti —musitó cuando estuvo segura de que podría abrir la boca sin echarse a llorar, pero notó que Blaine contenía la respiración y el volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

Se preguntó si había dicho algo demasiado comprometido, si había mostrado con excesiva claridad que estaba loco por él. Ignoraba que B6ainel contenía la respiración para ser más consciente de las sensaciones. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le invadía aquella placidez, aquella «casi dicha». No sabía que él lamentaba no ser capaz de detener el tiempo o simplemente de alargar los momentos, pues, de haber podido, habría convertido aquel instante, en el que apenas si sentía dolor, en eterno. Se habría quedado para siempre allí, a su lado, sustentándose del amor que ella le rendía.

Confundido por el leve estremecimiento con el que el abdomen se agitó bajo sus dedos, alzó el rostro sin saber qué decir. No existían palabras que fueran más claras y abiertas que el amor que reflejaban sus ojos cuando le miraban.

Blaine necesitó encender otro cigarro, pero no fue capaz de moverse. El era su amigo y era sagrado, siempre lo había sido, por eso le asustaba lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. No era solo que llevara rato erizándosele la piel al paso de las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tela de su camiseta. No. No era solo la normal reacción física ante esos roces, ni el hecho de que fuera la primer hombre que le tocaba en años o que hubiera comenzado colocando la cabeza en su hombro para terminar recostado sobre su pecho. Era la mezcla de todas esas cosas con la ternura con que ella le estaba alimentando el corazón.

Apartó el rostro para no ver el amor en su mirada. No le pertenecía, pero sabía que si lo contemplaba por más tiempo querría adueñarse de él.

—Te amo —susurró el de pronto—. Creo que sabes que te he amado siempre.

Lo sabía. Pero además ese amor silencioso le había ayudado a sobrevivir cuando sus fuerzas le abandonaron. Aunque exclusivamente fuera por eso, le debía la más completa sinceridad.

—Te quiero, Nick —confesó mientras con dedos inseguros le colocaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Te quiero mucho más de lo que imaginas, pero eso no es amor.

—Yo necesito quererte y tú necesitas que te quieran —dijo emocionado—. ¿Puede existir un amor más hermoso que ese? ¿Puede haber algo malo en necesitarse y quererse de esa manera?

Tragó saliva. No había nada malo si pasaba por alto el detalle de que la utilizaría para calmar su necesidad de afecto, para satisfacer un deseo físico, para volver a sentirse un hombre, para vivir rodeado de esa paz que estaba experimentando a su lado. No. No solo era malo; era ruin y despreciable aprovecharse de alguien que le amaba con tanta fidelidad.

De pronto sintió los labios de Nick sobre los suyos. Suaves, dóciles, temblorosos. Los delicados labios de un hombre que buscaban su boca. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y lo apartó para mirarle a los ojos.

—Me odiarás —aseguró con un susurro—. Sé que terminarás odiándome si seguimos adelante.

—Nunca —musitó convencido—. Nada ni nadie conseguirá que yo te odie.

Blaine dudó. Le seducía la idea de dejarse arrastrar por esa dulce ebriedad, de apartarse del sufrimiento, aunque fuera por un corto espacio de tiempo. Pero no podía pensar únicamente en lo que él necesitaba. No cuando se trataba de su amigo y su apoyo.

—Eres lo mejor que tengo —reconoció a la vez que le rozaba las mejillas con los pulgares—. En realidad... eres lo único que tengo. No puedo estropearlo.

La dicha brilló de pronto en la cara de Nick, como si acabara de escuchar la más tierna y apasionada de las declaraciones de amor.

—Eso es lo más hermoso que me han dicho nunca —musitó con emoción—. Te amo —susurró muy bajito.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Blaine sacudiéndole el corazón. Necesitaba que alguien le quisiera. Lo necesitaba como respirar. Pero no estaba preparado para corresponder con el mismo amor ni la misma entrega.

—¿Sabes lo que la hiedra hace al árbol cuando se abraza a él? —preguntó, y el pestañeó tan atento como si pretendiera beberse su explicación—. Lo ahoga, lo asfixia, le roba el agua, los nutrientes, la luz —explicó en un susurro lento—. Tengo miedo de ser hiedra. Si lo hiciera jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Estoy seguro de que no ocurrirá —prometió con dulzura—. Déjame quererte.

Blaine hizo acopio de aire y lo expulsó despacio. Si no podía convencerlo, ¿cómo podría convencerse a sí mismo, si necesitaba de su cálida compañía para que le convirtiera en luz las sombras en las que estaba hundido?

—No saldrá bien —insistió con suavidad.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? En esto no existen garantías. Nadie las tiene.

Pensó en Kurt. En que la quiso más que a sí mismo, en que ella juró quererle a él del mismo modo, en que creyó que su amor sería eterno. Si un amor como aquel pudo fallar, ¿por qué no iba a prosperar el que aún no sentía por Nick? Tal vez la felicidad estaba en el cariño sincero que apacigua el alma y no en el amor apasionado que enloquece la razón.

Suspiró despacio y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sin apartar las manos de su rostro, le permitió avanzar hasta sentir de nuevo la suavidad aterciopelada de sus labios. Fue una percepción dulce y cálida que le erizó la piel y le llenó el alma de pasiones casi olvidadas. Entreabrió la boca cuando el reclamó acceso con su lengua. Le permitió explorar mientras él mismo la rozaba tímidamente con la suya.

Hasta que ya no fue dueño de su voluntad y no encontró fuerzas para razonar ni detenerse.

Hasta que dejó de buscarlas

Necesitaba desear y sentirse deseado, querer y sentirse querido. Necesitaba perderse entre abrazos y caricias; volver a beber de los labios den un hombre, un hombre que le amara. Necesitaba perder de nuevo la lucidez, aunque solo fuera un poco, aunque solo fuera durante unos segundos. Necesitaba, por encima de todas esas cosas, convencerse de que ya no estaba preso, de que ya no estaba solo.

* * *

Que les parecio? Espero que no me maten D:

Personalmente odiba al principio a la mejor amiga de Mikel (Blaine) en este caso Nick D: pero es parte de la historia asi que nimodo XD aparte despues lo amaran :3

* * *

Gabriela Cruz Aqui esta la segunda actualizacion espero te halla gustado :)

Candy Criss Oh.. no puedo revelar mucho o la historia perderia su misterio (?) todo va poco a poco no te deseperes ... :) Efectivamente... cuando Cooper murio tenia 18 y Blaine 25 ... En el momento en que se desarrolla la historia Blaine tiene 29 :)

lashmy Como ya dije no puedo revelar mas poco a poco entenderan que paso y cada quien tendra su opinion sobre si Blaine debe o no perdonar a Kurt

PameCrissColferette Sii fueron muchas cosas pero es poco a poco :)

Elbereth3 Si... es una gran historia... les juro que el odio que aveces transmite Mikel (Blaine) en este caso es muy fuerte y creeanme que habra capitulos realmente emocionales ...

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Espero les halla gustado y esperen mi actualizacion el Lunes

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :3

* * *

Lena :)


	4. El

Holii ... Domingo de 2x1 xD

Se que si no actualizaba iban a matarme asi que aqui esta dos caps y mañana subo el 5 :3

* * *

Capítulo 3

El

Durante casi una hora, Rachel se paseó por el interior del escaparate de la tienda sin importarle que los transeúntes se quedaran mirando. Siempre decía que las mujeres disponen de diez minutos en la vida para estar jóvenes y hermosas. Después todo es

decadencia. Por eso llevaba años alargando sus diez minutos de esplendor, tonteando con numerosos hombres pero sin comprometerse en firme con ninguno. Opinaba que para eso siempre le quedaría tiempo.

Cambiaban la decoración del escaparate una vez al mes. A ella le gustaba vaciarlo. Eso requería de una menor atención y, mientras lo retiraba todo y pasaba la aspiradora por la mullida moqueta beis, podía responder con una sonrisa a los guiños que los más atrevidos le dedicaban desde el otro lado del cristal.

—Algunos pervertidos deben de imaginar que están en el Barrio Rojo de Ámsterdam —bromeó mientras daba un pequeño salto para llegar al suelo de madera de la tienda—. Aunque me han sonreído dos personajes deliciosos a los que les habría dado mi número de teléfono si me lo hubieran pedido.

—Eres incorregible —comentó Kurt riendo—. ¿Nunca te quitas a los hombres de la cabeza?

—¡Claro que sí! —Dijo con ironía al ponerse sus zapatos negros de altísimo tacón—. Creo recordar que lo hago de vez en cuando.

—Envidio esa capacidad que tienes para enamorarte y desenamorarte con tanta rapidez. —Kurt introdujo piezas de tela con dibujos navideños en el escaparate.

—¿Y cuál de ellas te hace falta ahora? ¿La enamoradiza, para corresponder a ese rubio de ojos verdes que se muere por tus huesos, o la del olvido, para borrar de tu mente a algún canalla que te ha roto el corazón?

—En estos momentos no necesito ninguna de las dos. —Se quitó las botas de cuero y dejó a la vista sus calcetines morados con diminutos lunares amarillos—. Mi corazón está como debe estar. Hablaba de mi vida en general. En algunas ocasiones me habría venido bien ser como tú.

Rachel la miró de reojo mientras sacaba al escaparate dos cajas rebosantes de espumillón dorado.

—Mientes muy mal. —Alzó los hombros con gesto inocente—. Y además creo que cada día mientes peor.

Kurt meció la cabeza sin dejar claro si estaba o no de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Cogió unas tijeras y una caja de alfileres y subió a la tarima enmoquetada.

—¿Por qué no le dices que sí? —atacó de nuevo Rachel—. ¡Pero si es perfecto! Con ese cuerpo de modelo de revista erótica, esos ojos verdes ese...

—¡Quédatelo! —propuso Kurt en tono jovial—. Si tanto te gusta, quédatelo. He oído decir que es bisexual, así que no me enfadaré, siempre que permitas que siga siendo mi amigo.

—¡Ni se me ocurriría intentarlo! —exclamó tras una carcajada—. Lleva años enamorado de ti. Hasta creo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, legal o ilegal, tan solo por agradarte.

—¡No seas loca! —aconsejó riendo—. Su trabajo es el de velar por que se cumpla la ley...

—... y sin embargo, él mismo se la saltaría por ti —apuntilló con satisfacción a la vez que dejaba, a los pies de su amigo, una pequeña escalera de tres peldaños.

La llegada de una joven pareja, que quería tapizar un sofá antiguo, terminó con la charla.

Kurt se quedó solo, sacó las cintas doradas y se las colgó al cuello. Examinó el resto de los adornos navideños que quedaban al fondo, mientras su mente recordaba con cariño la constancia de Sebastian.

Él no ocultaba sus sentimientos. Al contrario. Se le había declarado tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Kurt, que solía rechazarle con cariño, le había llegado a decir que su corazón no tenía un mando donde programar de quién debía enamorarse, pero que si lo tuviera ya estaría amándole. Y él, incansable y fiel, continuaba estando a su lado ofreciéndole un hombro en el que apoyarse, haciéndolo sentir seguro, diciéndole frases tan dramáticas como que nadie la haría daño mientras él estuviera en este mundo. Era un buen amigo con el que había compartido muchos momentos importantes. El que estuviera enamorado de él era un pequeño detalle que nunca le había causado problemas.

A pesar del frío y la lluvia que dominaban el exterior, Kurt no tardó en entrar en calor, pues lo mismo se arrodillaba para afianzar con alfileres un extremo de hilo de pita a la moqueta del suelo, como ascendía a la pequeña escalera para sujetar la otra punta al techo. Después pegaba, en el casi inapreciable cordón, bolas de algodón que simulaban copos de nieve.

Se deshizo de la rebeca azul y dobló hasta los codos las mangas de su camisa blanca de lino.

Unos suaves golpecitos en el cristal lo sobresaltaron, pero no se volvió. Dio por hecho que se trataba de algún curioso que se había cansado de verlo de espaldas. Pero los toques se repitieron con más insistencia. El suspiró. Podía tratarse de algún cliente, una amiga, el propio Sebastian. Giró la cabeza, despacio, hacia el punto del que procedían los sonidos. Se encontró con los rostros satisfechos de tres adolescentes incapaces de controlar sus hormonas. Les dedicó una sonrisa compasiva y volvió a centrarse en su tarea. Al contrario que Rachel, él prefería sentirse aislado del exterior. Le gustaba imaginar que trabajaba entre cuatro paredes opacas. De ese modo no tenía que preocuparse de si alguien se paraba a contemplarlo.

Por eso, esa mañana, no intuyó que alguien lo hacía. Alguien que llevaba horas apostado frente a la tienda. Horas apoyado en una pared soportando la lluvia, semioculto por los árboles y los bancos de la calle peatonal. Horas enfundado en una cazadora de cuero y un gorro de lana que le cubría hasta las cejas. Horas observándolo a través del humo de los cigarrillos que consumía con ansiedad mientras se preguntaba qué demonios hacía el en esa tienda.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue un sábado largo para Blaine. Largo, frío, húmedo. Había comenzado el día muy temprano, antes de que amaneciera. Desde los jardines, protegiéndose de la llovizna bajo los árboles más gruesos, había controlado las ventanas del segundo piso esperando a que se encendiera alguna luz. Después, la espera se eternizó mientras la lluvia arreciaba y llegaba el día.

Fue necesario que transcurrieran varias horas para verlo salir del portal. Aterido y cansado, cobró fuerzas para perseguirla por las calles con la misma torpeza de la primera vez. Volvió a maldecir los semáforos mientras su gorro de lana embebía el agua que arrojaba un cielo gris e inmutable. La desastrosa cacería le condujo hasta la misma tienda de decoración.

El hecho no cobró importancia hasta que la vio dentro del escaparate. Ascendía y descendía la pequeña escalera, se deshacía de su rebeca de lana mientras el frío a él le amorataba la piel, sembraba el reducido espacio con adornos de una Navidad que él aborrecía.

En realidad detestaba cualquier cosa que le recordara que una vez también él tuvo una familia. Ya no celebraba los cumpleaños, pero especialmente trataba de evadirse de esas fiestas en exceso hogareñas. Lo había conseguido durante los años de encierro. Allí dentro, la única diferencia había consistido en una cena ligeramente distinta a las del resto de las noches. Pero ahora volvía a estar en el mundo que engalanaba cada rincón de sus ciudades, cada árbol, cada ventana, cada comercio hasta hacer imposible ignorar que se vivían días especiales.

La actitud de Kurt no era propia de un cliente que quería decorar su casa, razonó ante la descarada evidencia. Aunque hubiera decidido dejar su antiguo oficio, no entendía por qué hacía algo tan rotundamente opuesto al trabajo que ejercía cuando él entró en prisión. Aquel no le parecía un cambio lógico. Solo se le ocurría pensar que el estuviera viviendo otra mentira, haciéndose pasar por quien no era para acechar a algún otro desgraciado.

Llegado el mediodía tenía entumecidos los pies y le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes. Tenerlo tan cerca y poder contemplarlo sin ningún inconveniente le provocaba conatos de ira que controlaba tensando los músculos.

No es fácil confiar en alguien ciegamente y descubrir que te traiciona.

No es sencillo haber amado a alguien con locura y pasar a odiarla con toda el alma.

Él se había precipitado del paraíso al infierno en un instante y después de cuatro años aún no lo había superado. Lo comprendió mientras la observaba moverse de un lado a otro. Mientras recordaba cuánto le había mentido. Mientras se lamentaba de todo lo que le había arrebatado.

De pronto reparó en que el y la castaña estaban a punto de abandonar la tienda y toda la sangre se le agolpó en las sienes. Hacía rato que su empapado gorro de lana humedecía el interior de uno de sus bolsillos, junto a su estrujado paquete de cigarros. Pensó que, aun con el cabello corto, no había cambiado tanto como para que Kurt no pudiera reconocerlo. Agachó la cabeza y les dio la espalda. Aparentó interesarse por los zapatos femeninos expuestos en el escaparate y fijó su atención en el reflejo del cristal.

Lo vio subirse el cuello de su abrigo negro, enrollarse la bufanda y abrir el paraguas cubierto de notas musicales. Lo escuchó reír. Lo había visto en dos miserables ocasiones y en las dos había escuchado aquel maldito tintineo. Era evidente que seguía siendo dichoso. Lo confirmó al seguirlo por las calles siendo testigo de que su alegre risa no había sido casual. Kurt era un día soleado que a él le había convertido en noche oscura. Él era la luz pero a él le había condenado a vivir para siempre en las tinieblas.

Tras una caminata bajo la lluvia, la suerte le cambió en la calle. Chaparreaba con fuerza cuando ellos entraron en un restaurante, y él pudo refugiarse en la taberna de enfrente.

Antes de relajarse buscó una mesa desde la que pudiera verlos salir. Después pidió un bocadillo de atún, una cerveza y una cajetilla de tabaco. Se quitó la cazadora empapada y la extendió en el respaldo de una silla.

Comió con voracidad, sin apartar, más que breves instantes, la vista de la calle. La ansiedad no le permitió acabar la cerveza y encendió un pitillo mientras recordaba la noche anterior. La dulce y apasionada entrega de Nick, sus besos, sus abrazos, su voz entrecortada susurrando que le amaba; su propia explosión de gozo que convirtió en pedazos sus últimas dudas y también todos sus remordimientos.

Lo quería, y lo quería de verdad. ¿A cuántos de los hombres con los que se había acostado había querido?, se preguntó mientras aplastaba la colilla en un cenicero de cristal. A ninguno. Amar sí. Amar solamente a uno. Y a ese lo amó más que al aire que respiraba, más que a su propia vida. ¿Y para qué le había servido tanto sentimiento?

Consumió el cigarro con lentitud, con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió al recordar el rostro confundido de Jeff. Llegó dos horas después de que Nick se hubiera ido. Él le esperaba, dichoso, y le faltó tiempo para contarle que había iniciado, con su fiel amigo, una relación a la que ninguno de los dos sabía aún cómo definir. Los ojos de Jeff se humedecieron al escucharle y le abrazó con fuerza. Le felicitó por el estupendo hombre que ahora tenía al lado y le deseó la mayor de las suertes.

Apuró otro cigarrillo antes de ver aparecer a Kurt y la castaña. Se puso la cazadora con prisa y salió en su persecución, nuevamente bajo la lluvia, para acceder a la misma tienda.

A las seis de la tarde seguía apostado frente a la tienda de decoración. Había anochecido, las farolas alumbraban la calle y una agradable luz amarillenta iluminaba el establecimiento. Cuando vio que Kurt se ponía el abrigo y se despedía de su amiga, decidió que finalizaba su vigilancia. Tenía toda la información que necesitaba. Acecharla hasta que la suerte le abandonara y el le reconociera carecía de sentido.

Esperó a que saliera. Le pareció más prudente ir detrás a pesar de que fueran a coincidir tan solo unos metros en la misma dirección. Muy pronto el doblaría a su izquierda. Él lo haría a su derecha, donde tomaría un tren que le llevaría a casa.

Caminó tras el guardando la debida distancia. Una distancia que no mantuvo durante demasiado tiempo porque, absorto en el cabello atrapado por el gorro y protegido por el paraguas, no fue consciente de que aceleraba el paso hasta que le asaltó un suave aroma a azahar, que le entró por las fosas nasales invadiéndole el cerebro. Fue entonces cuando estalló la masa de sus recuerdos trasladándole a unas sábanas revueltas, a un cuerpo sudoroso abrazado al suyo, a esa fragancia que un día se quedó pegada para siempre a su piel. Entonces comprendió que estaba demasiado cerca, que con alargar el brazo ya podría tocarlo, que si el volviera de pronto se encontrarían mirándose a los ojos desde una insignificante distancia.

Y, si lo hiciera, podría contemplar la sorpresa en su rostro y el miedo en sus ojos.

Se detuvo de inmediato. Se llevó la mano al pecho y trató de respirar despacio. Su corazón pulsaba con violencia, como si pretendiera destrozarse golpeándose contra el encierro que formaban sus costillas. Decidió no luchar. Se quedó parado en el centro de la calle mientras el se alejaba. No volvería a verlo. La mejor parte del plan era que no necesitaba tenerlo cerca para destrozarle la vida. Al contrario de lo que el hizo en el pasado, él no sentía la necesidad de contemplar su caída. Le bastaba con saber qué ocurriría.

—¡Hasta nunca! —musitó entre dientes cuando lo vio alcanzar la plaza.

Para facilitarse la difícil tarea de ignorarlo, bajó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en sus botas empapadas. Tenía los pies fríos y endurecidos como piedras y comenzaba a no sentir los dedos.

La puntiaguda varilla de un paraguas impactó en su frente a la vez que escuchaba un improperio. Se irguió para encararse con el majadero que necesitaba tanto espacio, pero advirtió algo que volvió a dejarlo inmóvil: Kurt no había girado a su izquierda, sino a su derecha, hacia la calle repleta de bombillas, de un azul eléctrico, vestían las ramas desnudas de cada uno de los enormes árboles. La sucesión ininterrumpida del ramaje formado por luces, a ambos lados de la calle, daba a la ciudad el aspecto de una espectacular y futurista estampa navideña.

Toda su fuerza de voluntad se doblegó. Un simple cambio de dirección bastó para que el corazón se le acelerara y su intención de no ir tras el desapareciera. Era el destino, que volvía a jugar con él poniéndolo en su camino, en su misma trayectoria. Y él no opuso resistencia a ese juego que ya una vez le destrozó.

Seguirlo por esa calle, amplia y recta, una de las arterias peatonales más transitadas de Lima, no le resultó sencillo. El cansancio había hecho mella en su cuerpo. A veces se atrasaba y lo perdía de vista. Entonces buscaba entre los paraguas abiertos uno en el que revolotearan notas bajo los destellos azules, y apretaba el paso hasta alcanzarlo de nuevo. Se había propuesto seguirlo y nada iba a impedir que lo hiciera. O al menos eso pensó hasta que la vio abandonar la calle en dirección a la plaza, la misma plaza a la que él se había jurado que no volvería jamás. De haber sabido el que lo perseguía, de haber querido el ensañarse con su dolor, no hubiera sido tan precisa. Le había conducido a sus recuerdos, a los últimos, a los más dolorosos. A los que se empeñaba en esquivar porque no quería terminar de hundirse.

Se detuvo al inicio de la calle, con la mirada extraviada en los árboles de la plaza que quedaban al fondo, mientras la figura borrosa de Kurt se perdía en la misma dirección. Cogió aliento y dudó si seguir adelante, hacia el dolor que pretendía dejar en el olvido y que le iba a destrozar el poco corazón que le quedaba. La última vez que estuvo allí encontró a Cooper sentado en lo alto del respaldo de un banco, rodeado de chicos tan felices y despreocupados como él. Si avanzaba un poco lo vería. Estaba seguro de que lo vería bajo la lluvia, con su eterna y dulce cara de niño, en el lugar donde había pasado muchas de sus horas de asueto.

No fue consciente de que se movió. No advirtió en qué momento sus pasos le encaminaron hacia ese sitio preciso. Sin embargo, de pronto se encontró allí, contemplando el modo en el que se agitaban las ramas de los árboles bajo la luz de las farolas. Cooper estaba, sí, pero no en la plaza, sino en su corazón, donde estaría siempre.

Se sentó sobre la superficie húmeda del banco. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Le llamó gritando su nombre sin que de su boca saliera palabra alguna, y dejó que su rostro se empapara con las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Inmóvil, con los ecos del pasado desgarrándole las entrañas, volvió a escuchar la frase más repetida por Cooper en sus últimos años: «No te preocupes por mí, ya soy un hombre y sé cuidarme solo.» No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí culpándose, maldiciéndose. Le costó ponerse en pie. No por el cansancio de su cuerpo, sino por el agotamiento que soportaba su alma. Pero había decidido afrontar los recuerdos, todos los recuerdos sin excepción, sin cobardía. Ya estaba hundido en el infierno. Qué sentido tenía aferrarse para no descender un poco más, hasta ese lugar perdido en la razón, en el que había pretendido enterrar todo cuanto le hería.

Se frotó los párpados con los dedos empapados, como todo él. Sus ropas chorreaban y el frío le clavaba astillas de hielo en los huesos. Tras una última mirada a la plaza, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se adentró en las calles Según caminaba alzó la vista hacia las ventanas de madera del que había sido su último hogar. Una gran parte de su vida la había pasado anhelando mudarse a un buen barrio, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Dispuso de dinero suficiente para pagar una renta elevada en el centro de Lima. Un lugar en el que pusieron sus esperanzas. Demasiadas esperanzas que no llegaron a cumplirse.

De modo intuitivo avanzó hacia el último tramo de calle, el que transcurría junto a los Jardines de y sus enormes y frondosos árboles. Reparó en que lo hacía cuando sus pies pisaron la suave y remojada capa de hojas que cubría la acera. Al otro lado de la calzada resplandecían las luces del café Lima Bean. Allí estaba el pequeño rincón que había tenido tanta importancia en su vida. La mesa al fondo, junto a la última cristalera. El lugar en el que había pasado muchas tardes observando a la gente y plasmándola en sus cuadernos de dibujo. El lugar que había hecho suyo mucho antes de que el apareciera. El lugar que después se convirtió en el punto de encuentro de cada tarde de sábado donde, en vez de dibujar, hablaba, le cogía la mano, le miraba a los ojos, le decía que lo amaba.

«Ya no es nada», se repitió según se acercaba al ventanal. «Ahora solo es una parte del café en la que otras parejas se jurarán un amor eterno que no cumplirán.» En su mente volvió a verlo, en ese íntimo rincón, con una sonrisa que parecía hecha en el cielo pero que acabó siendo la puerta que le condujo al infierno. La inercia, la curiosidad, la necesidad de torturarse: no fue consciente del motivo que le hizo girar la cabeza hacia ese punto.

La sorpresa le paralizó. Una punzada gélida le atravesó la sien y le bloqueó el pensamiento. Solo podía mirarlo como a una aparición, como a la imagen que estaba en su recuerdo. Apartó los ojos un momento y repitió, «no es real, no es real». Pero cuando volvió a mirar el continuaba allí, rozando con los dedos el borde de una taza de café. Estaba en su mesa. En su rincón. En un espacio que le pertenecía a él. Siempre, pasara lo que pasase, le pertenecería.

Desconcertado, semioculto por uno de los coches aparcados junto a la acera, trató inútilmente de entenderlo. Que el estuviera allí, precisamente una tarde de sábado, le parecía una crueldad del destino. Una absurda casualidad. Pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en las casualidades, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con esa maldito hombre. En el pasado, el había llamado casualidad a un encuentro perfectamente preparado, detalladamente urdido.

Apretó los dientes como si pretendiera desencajarse la mandíbula. Hacía días que se había asomado al abismo en el que permanecían la mayor parte de sus recuerdos, y esa tarde se había hundido en los que llegó a creer que podría evitar.

Sin previo aviso, por esa grieta en la memoria, irrumpió con fuerza el olor a pasado, a café recién hecho, a carboncillo tiñéndole los dedos... Y en un instante se encontró allí, de pie, junto a sí mismo, contemplando la escena como un espectador invisible.

Esbozaba sobre el papel la figura de una pareja de ancianos. A los modelos, más vivos que muchos de los jóvenes que conoce, los tiene enfrente. Se cogen las manos y se miran a los ojos mientras se les enfría el café en el interior de sus tazas.

Le gusta bosquejar dibujos que después, con más tiempo, perfecciona en casa. Lo hace los sábados por la tarde, cuando descansa de su apasionante trabajo en la agencia de diseño y busca inspiración en situaciones cotidianas, en personajes que con sus actos más simples le cuentan pequeñas y grandes historias.

Repasa con el carboncillo los ojos grises y cálidos del hombre, y levanta los suyos para apreciar si ha captado el parecido. Pero algo se interpone entre él y los ancianos. El corazón le da un vuelco y el estómago se le comprime. Es el chico que conoció seis noches atrás. El que deseaba volver a ver pero no sabía cómo ni dónde.

—Te lo dije —es el saludo al que el acompaña con una deliciosa sonrisa—. El destino era el encargado de decidir si teníamos que volver a vernos.

Blaine se queda sin habla. Lleva seis noches soñando con el y seis días con su instinto bien despierto tratando de identificarlo entre los rostros sin nombre que pasan por su lado.

—¡Dios! —exclama sonriendo como un tonto—. ¡No me digas que esta es una casualidad!

—No lo sé —responde con coquetería mientras toma asiento—. Dímelo tú. Yo he quedado con una amiga que al parecer me ha dado plantón —arruga con gracia la nariz—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Está nervioso. O al menos es lo que Blaine cree percibir. No le extraña. Los chicos suelen perder el sentido por él. La novedad es que a él le tiemble la voz, y las manos, y el corazón. Lo extraño y excitante es que a él le falte el aire cuando lo mira.

—Lo primero, transmite mi agradecimiento a esa amiga —dice en tono seductor, y traga porque se le reseca la boca—. Y lo que hago aquí es simple. Vengo los sábados. Sin haber quedado con nadie.

Las últimas palabras las susurra mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para tenerlo más cerca. No puede creer que esté ahí. Quiere que le invada su olor, que le lleguen sus suspiros, que le embriague el sonido de su risa. Quiere llenarse de el porque no sabe cuánto tiempo tardará en volver a hacerlo. Se niega a pensar que ese momento pueda retrasarse hasta no llegar nunca.

Hablan sobre la providencia, sobre el destino, sobre los dibujos. Y lo hacen mientras se sonríen y coquetean abiertamente. Blaine trata de conseguir un número de teléfono al que llamarle. Algo, cualquier cosa que le asegure que volverá a verlo una tercera vez, pero únicamente obtiene de el la promesa de que estará allí el sábado siguiente. Es mucho más de lo que espera. La noche que lo conoció tan solo se llevó su nombre y la duda de si el destino querría volver a unirlos. Ahora se siente dichoso porque cuando se encuentre de nuevo con ese joven será porque el ha aceptado y no porque vaya a quererlo de nuevo la casualidad.

—¡Casualidad! —gritó sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía—. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido al creer que me encontró por casualidad?

Dos chicas que se acercaban, protegidas por un mismo paraguas, cuchichearon entre ellas y cambiaron de acera para no pasar junto a él. No tenía buen aspecto, allí, con las manos apoyadas en un coche y soportando el aguacero. La luz de una farola iluminaba su cabeza casi rapada, sus ropas empapadas, sus hombros hundidos. Y, además, hablaba consigo mismo. No. No tenía buen aspecto, y él lo sabía. ¿Pero qué aspecto podía tener cuando cada recuerdo le atravesaba el corazón, de parte a parte, con la frialdad de un puñal? ¿Qué aspecto podía tener cuando el culpable de su infortunio estaba frente a él, en el último lugar en el que pensó encontrarlo?

Volvió a mirarlo. El giraba la taza sobre el plato, en actitud pensativa. Era la imagen de la dulzura, de la calma, de la ternura: una delicado e inofensivo joven.

—¡Inofensivo hombre..! —dijo enderezando la espalda en un absurdo y vano ataque de orgullo—. ¡Cruel, mentiroso! —musitó sin despegar apenas los labios—. ¡Maldito, maldito, maldito! —clamó después con un gemido herido.

Cuando no pudo más, cuando la extenuación amenazó con derrumbarle sobre las hojas empapadas de la acera, reunió un poco de vigor y retrocedió unos pasos. Aún lo contempló un instante mientras se juraba que esa sí era la última vez. La última. Verlp le avivaba los recuerdos y le recrudecía el dolor que siempre llevaba consigo. Ya estaba cansado de sufrir, pensó introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos, para conducir su cansado espíritu hacia la estación de tren.

Ya en el tren, ocupó un asiento al final del vagón, de cara a la pared para abstraerse de las miradas curiosas. Juntó los dedos y los aprisionó entre sus piernas. No podía dejar de temblar, pero no a causa de la humedad que le traspasaba el cuerpo ni del frío que le hería las manos y le entumecía los pies. Aquellos temblores incontrolados le brotaban de las llagas de su corazón.

A través del cristal de la ventanilla siguió, con mirada ausente, los movimientos de una pareja que paseaba por el andén al abrigo de la lluvia. Sabía lo que sentían cuando se tomaban de las manos o se miraban a los ojos; y sabía lo que sentirían después, cuando descubrieran que el amor es una mentira embriagadora, intensa y breve. Lo sabía porque hacía mucho tiempo, casi en otra vida, él sintió lo mismo.

Justo en ese instante, Kurt miraba las gotas que se estrellaban contra otro cristal: el del taxi que le conducía a casa. Blaine se hubiera sorprendido de haber podido verlo. No era la persona dichosa que sonreía siempre. Era el hombre triste que cada tarde de sábado salía tan cargado de añoranzas que hasta le costaba caminar. Era el que, en ese momento en el que a él le lloraba sangre el corazón, seguía la dirección cambiante de las gotas de lluvia con la sensación de que eran lágrimas con las que el cielo desahogaba su desconsuelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El humo del cigarro se estrellaba contra el cristal, se esparcía como niebla pegada a un valle y volvía después hacia su rostro, como un bumerán intangible. Estaba oscureciendo. La iluminación artificial que comenzaba a llenar la calle se filtraba por la ventana para destacar de entre las sombras sus extraviados ojos azules. Estaba envuelto por la penumbra del salón en el que iba a pasar esa noche de domingo. Necesitaba pensar. Llevaba años sin hacer otra cosa y a pesar de eso tenía la urgente necesidad de continuar haciéndolo.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

La voz pausada de Jeff emergió a su espalda, desde la oscuridad. Estaba sentado en el sofá floreado, ante un botellín de cerveza vacío. Habían devorado la tarde mientras hablaban y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en caminar hasta la puerta para pulsar el interruptor de la luz.

Blaine no se movió. Continuó mirando hacia el exterior como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

—Fue la noche de un sábado —dijo de pronto—. En un bar de copas que frecuentábamos. —Sacudió el cigarro sobre el cenicero, que sujetaba con su mano izquierda—. Yo hablaba con mis amigos y recuerdo que abrazaba por la cintura a un chico con el que tenía planeado recibir el amanecer. —Guardó silencio un instante mientras volvía a verlo con su melena castaña y su expresión dulce, apoyado al final de la barra—. Cuando lo vi fue como... —Alzó los hombros y los dejó caer impotente al no encontrar la palabra que buscaba—. ¿No te ha ocurrido nunca eso de... eso de ver a alguien y pensar «Es el, lo que he buscado toda mi vida? El hombre con el que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida»?

—Sí. Una vez —confesó a media voz.

—Pues eso me sucedió a mí en el instante en que lo descubrí —confesó también Blaine—. Ya no pude apartar mis ojos de el. Después de contemplarlo unos minutos, solté al chico, dejé a mis amigos con la palabra en la boca y fui a su encuentro. —Se aclaró la voz al notar un nudo en la garganta—. De cerca era aún más hermoso. Me deslumbraron sus asombrosos ojos grises que me recordaron al titanio del Guggen cuando le da la luz del sol. —Chasqueó los labios con un gesto de contrariedad—. Debí sospechar que su corazón era de la misma materia insensible, pero, mirándolo como lo miré, perdí la capacidad de razonar.

—Eso es algo que si un chico se propone puede conseguir sin demasiados problemas —opinó Jeff para hacerle sentir mejor.

—No me había ocurrido nunca. —Se pasó los dedos por la cabeza mientras se insuflaba aire—. Me enamoré de una mentira. Fingió ser quien no era y juré amor eterno a alguien que nunca ha existido.

Inspiró de nuevo el pitillo, con la vista clavada en el edificio rosáceo que quedaba enfrente. Le costaba hablar de el. Cada palabra que salía de su boca lo hacía después de haberle destrozado por dentro, desde las entrañas hasta el corazón.

—Charlamos durante horas —consiguió decir al fin—. Te juro que parecía disfrutar de mi compañía tanto como yo de la suya. Pero, aparte de su nombre, no me dio nada. Ni su dirección ni su teléfono ni una simple cita. Le indiqué que si ese era el modo con el que quería captar mi interés, no necesitaba hacerlo.

Se crispó al volver a escuchar su risa. Había surgido, clara y temblorosa, cuando él le juró que tenía toda su atención y hasta su vida si se la pedía. Se había quedado embobado oyéndolo reír y había tratado de besarlo en los labios. Lo sintió suspirar mientras se apartaba para evitar que le rozara y le pareció tan nervioso y emocionado como lo estaba él.

—Me soltó eso tan bonito de que el destino decidiría si volveríamos a vernos y desapareció —dijo con despecho.

—Debió haber añadido que el destino era el—opinó Jeff inmóvil en la penumbra.

—Me manejó a su antojo desde la primera vez. Sabía dónde encontrarme: el bar de copas, el café de las tardes de los sábados. ¡Pero cómo pude ser tan necio! —exclamó con impotencia.

—Te enamoraste. El amor nos vuelve ciegos y estúpidos. El problema es que te enamoraste de una cabrón—Lo dijo con la misma rabia con la que se levantó—. Lo que no entiendo es qué hacía ayer en Lima Bean. ¿No tiene más sitios en los que tomarse un puto café?

—No hay ninguna lógica para eso —dijo con pesar. Se volvió despacio, dejó el cenicero sobre el radiador y aplastó en él la colilla.

—Sea lo que sea, se acabó —sentenció Jeff según recogía de la mesa el botellín vacío—. Nos trae sin cuidado lo que ese tipo haga con sus tardes. Ya tienes la información que necesitas; no precisas acercarte más a él. Y si sigues estando seguro...

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —exclamó con presteza.

—Entonces hazlo ya, acaba cuanto antes. Sabes que estoy contigo para lo que sea —Blaine asintió y él miró su reloj de muñeca—. ¿De verdad no quieres acompañarme para despejarte un poco? Lo pasaríamos bien.

—Hoy no tengo la cabeza para fiestas. —La movió hacia los lados como si eso diera consistencia a su disculpa—. He estado pensando... creo que debería ver a Thad. Se lo debo —Jeff le interrogó con la mirada—, a Cooper; le debo el interesarme por ese chico —aclaró. Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—. Era como un hermano para él. Siempre estaban juntos, siempre, excepto esa maldita tarde.

Al quedarse a solas, Blaine continuó con la luz apagada. No le hacía falta. La oscuridad seguía siendo su aliada cuando quería perderse en recuerdos y, desde la tarde anterior, la necesidad de recordar le asediaba con más intensidad que nunca.

La llama del mechero rasgó la penumbra del salón, iluminó por un instante su rostro y prendió el cigarrillo. Después volvieron a dominar las sombras. Solo la brasa candente del pitillo se avivaba cada pocos segundos, cuando él inspiraba en busca de esa nicotina que pudiera adormecerle el cerebro. Mientras lo hacía, le asaltaron las imágenes de otra tarde de sábado, en esa mesa junto a la cristalera, al lado de ese hombre.

Tiene prisa y aun así retrasa el momento de irse. Hace rato que ha vuelto boca abajo la taza vacía de Kurt. El le había mirado con curiosidad al verle girarla, pero él no le dejó preguntar.

Le coge las manos y le pide, como tantas otras veces, que se vean al día siguiente y al otro. Pero también el insiste en su actitud de siempre y le recuerda que el pacto es que se vean los sábados. Así, sin más razones. Son sus normas y él las acata o no vuelve a verlo. Y las acata, ¡por supuesto que las acata! Cómo no hacerlo, si ya la vida se le ha dividido en dos partes bien diferenciadas: la del tiempo que es feliz junto a el y la de los días interminables en los que únicamente sueña con volverlo a ver.

Mientras hablan, él vuelve a su posición la taza y observa el interior en busca de formas. Se toma tiempo a pesar de no tenerlo. Siente sobre sí la mirada curiosa y divertida de Kurt y eso le provoca un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho. Cuando no puede esperar más se pone en pie, mira los expectantes ojos color titanio y el hormigueo se hace tan intenso que por un instante se queda sin aliento.

—Tápate bien al salir —aconseja tras coger aire con prisa—. La noche está fría. Sobre todo cubre bien esa preciosa garganta.

—Pero... ¿cómo sabes que...? —comienza a preguntar el.

—Y toma té con miel y unas gotas de limón antes de acostarte —continúa diciendo mientras se pone la cazadora—. Mi abuela aseguraba que es un buen remedio.

Blaine le roza con su índice la punta de la nariz. Hubiera preferido despedirse con un beso, pero aún no tiene permiso para hacerlo. El se ha apartado en todas las ocasiones en las que se ha acercado demasiado a sus labios.

—¿Pero cómo has sabido...? —insiste el con suavidad—. Yo no te he dicho...

—Cuídate tan bien como yo te cuidaría si me dejaras hacerlo —pide, con la más tierna de las sonrisas, a la vez que comienza a alejarse.

El sonido del timbre le devolvió de un golpe al presente, pero no acudió a abrir. Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Apoyó la frente en la pared del salón, junto a la ventana, y se frotó el ardor que sentía en los ojos.

Jeff tenía razón. Debía terminar cuanto antes con aquella historia y enterrarla definitivamente. Solo así dejaría de hacerse daño de una vez para siempre.

La llamada se repitió con insistencia y él se irguió. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Antes de abandonar el salón aplastó el cigarro y encendió la luz.

Sintió alivio al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la mirada amorosa y retraída de Nick. No le importó que pudiera captar su fragilidad de ese momento. Cómo iba a importarle, después de haber yacido desnudo junto a el; después de que le hubiera pedido que tuviera paciencia con él, pues tras cuatro años sin estar con una hombre no sería un buen amante, al menos no las primeras veces.

Fue Nick quien no le contó que llevaba dos días esperando su llamada. Dos días sin despegarse de su teléfono móvil, incluso mientras se ocupó de traducir las conversaciones entre un industrial de Getxo y dos empresarios japoneses. Los mismos días que habían transcurrido desde que la felicidad de haber estado entre sus brazos la había elevado al cielo. Desde que sus manos le habían recorrido la piel y su voz susurrando «te quiero» le había acariciado el corazón. Dos días en los que a ratos le había asaltado la duda de si él habría cambiado de opinión y ya no querría tenerlo a su lado.

El se internó dos pasos en la entrada mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta. La luz que llegaba del salón le bastó para percibir la tortura en la que estaban sumidos los amados ojos verde avellana. Tuvo miedo de que el motivo no fuera únicamente Cooper o su crudo sentimiento de culpa. Tuvo miedo de que aún pensara en aquel hombre al que el odió desde el primer instante que lo tuvo enfrente. Quería creer que él no lo recordaba ni siquiera para maldecirlo.

Contuvo el deseo de rozarle la mejilla con los dedos. No estaba seguro de que él deseara que lo hiciera.

—Te he echado de menos —musitó mientras con manos temblorosas se soltaba los botones del abrigo—. Siento frío cuando no me abrazas.

Blaine lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y hundió el rostro en su cabello castaño. Era él quien sentía frío a todas horas, él quien se encontraba perdido, él quien más necesitaba.

—Ya no estás solo —volvió a susurrarle Nick junto al oído, y a él se le erizó la piel—. Nunca estás solo, porque yo constantemente pienso en ti. Y te quiero. —Le rozó con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja—. Siempre he creído que cuando estás en el pensamiento y en el corazón de alguien, y lo sabes, no puedes estar solo.

Los ojos volvieron a arderle a Blaine, esta vez de dicha: una dicha velada. Él tenía dos soledades que le estaban matando. La física y la que llevaba incrustada en el corazón. Entendía que Nick no podría librarle de las dos, pero el simple hecho de escuchárselo decir le concedía un poco de paz.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado a pesar de que... a pesar de que yo casi siempre esté lejos —musitó sin apartarse.

—Te amo. —Nick casi suspiró esas dos palabras mágicas que explicaban toda su devoción.

No esperaba que Blaine se las repitiera. Sabía que no lo haría mientras no las sintiera y que correspondería a su amor rodeándolo de cariño y ofreciéndole sinceridad. De momento, eso le bastaba.

Pero tampoco había esperado, y ocurrió, que él reaccionara a su declaración arrancándole el abrigo. Ni que lo agarrara por la cintura y la alzara hasta sus caderas para que el pudiera abrazarlas con sus piernas. Ni que se lanzara a devorarle la boca mientras la llevaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación o que la dejara sin aliento en cuatro segundos. No había esperado que cada pocos pasos se detuviera para sujetarla entre la pared y su cuerpo, y poder así acariciarla bajo los vaqueros con las manos ansiosas. Ni que la mirara con ojos enfebrecidos cada vez que volvía a encerrarlo entre sus brazos para avanzar otro tramo. Había esperado, como mucho, que se entregara con la pasión indecisa de la primera vez. Solo en sus sueños la había amado él con esa necesidad desesperada, con esa urgencia de amante insaciable.

No sabía si esa era la reacción lógica a un segundo encuentro en el que se sentía más seguro o el modo en el que buscaba evadirse del dolor y los recuerdos. Pero poco importaba, pensó mientras se abandonaba a él y a todo cuanto quisiera hacerle esa noche. Poco o nada importaba cuando hasta sus deseos más secretos comenzaban a cumplirse.

* * *

No me maten es parte de la historia pero ya se va a acabar :33

* * *

Lena :)


	5. Llave

El segundo cap de hoy... Disfruten :3

* * *

Capitulo 4

Llave.

—¿Esto se va a convertir en una costumbre? —preguntó Kurt en cuanto él terminó de cruzar la calle y se detuvo a su lado.

—Buenos días —respondió Sebastian—. Se ve que el fin de semana te ha sentado bien. Estás hermoso.

—Buenos días —repitió el mientras pasaba la correa de su mochila por la cabeza para ponerla a modo de bandolera—. Resulta agradable que te piropeen a primera hora del lunes. —Sonrió al añadir, sin ninguna pausa—: Últimamente frecuentas mucho esta zona.

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa. No era un secreto que estaba loco por el. Aunque reconocía que su actitud de los últimos días se parecía bastante a la de un acosador.

—Cambié las entradas para el teatro —dijo tan nervioso como cada vez que le proponía una cita—. ¿Te parece bien que lo haya puesto para este jueves?

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó al tiempo que levantaba el cuello del abrigo negro de Sebastian y le cruzaba las solapas sobre el pecho para protegerlo del aire frío.

No se movió mientras el le atusaba la ropa. Le gustaba que le prestara atención, sobre todo cuando se acercaba de ese modo y le rozaba para colocarle la chaqueta, el cabello o cualquier cosa que ella considerase que no estaba como debiera.

—He reservado mesa en Breadtix —indicó en cuanto el se apartó—. Pero si no te apetece que cenemos después de la función puedo...

—Está bien —afirmó de nuevo—. ¡Cómo voy a poner peros a una velada tan perfecta!

Sebastian pensó que el era quien convertía cualquier noche en perfecta. Y así se lo dijo, pero en silencio, con una media sonrisa cómplice que Kurt comprendió.

—Tengo el coche aquí al lado —indicó a la vez que le recorría el rostro con los ojos—. Puedo acercarte a la tienda.

—Sabes que me encanta caminar los días fríos como este —comentó el mirando el cielo encapotado que, sin embargo, no amenazaba lluvia.

Un pequeño vendaval echó hacia atrás el abrigo abierto de Sebastian hasta dejar al descubierto la correa que sujetaba el arma bajo la axila. La cubrió con rapidez, sin apartar la mirada de Kurt, y volvió a cruzarse las solapas tal y como el las había colocado.

—Y tú sabes que me gusta facilitarte las cosas, igual que me gusta disfrutar de tu compañía. Permite que te acerque y charlamos en el coche —pidió sin rogar—. Hace unos cuantos días que no lo hacemos. No me has contado qué ocurrió con ese cliente que enciende los puros con billetes de quinientos euros.

Kurt soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que exageré un poco. —Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello bajo el gorro de lana—. Seguro que no va por la vida quemando dinero, sino gastándolo en lo que le gusta.

—¿Me lo cuentas en el trayecto? —preguntó con una cautivadora sonrisa.

Kurt aceptó. Los ratos que pasaba junto a él eran siempre especiales. Charlaban, reían. Él sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien y eso le convertía, a sus ojos, en un hombre casi perfecto.

* * *

Era su primer día de trabajo. Nada más salir de casa había sentido el frío helador en el rostro y en la desprotegida cabeza, pero al menos no llovía ni parecía que fuera a hacerlo en las siguientes horas. Sin embargo, el viento soplaba recio y, según le había dicho su recién estrenado jefe, debían extremar las precauciones porque las jornadas como esa podían resultar peligrosas.

Sentado en la parte trasera de una camioneta, Blaine entrecerraba los ojos para que el aire no le molestara. Apenas arrancó el vehículo había intentado, sin ningún éxito, encender un cigarrillo en medio de aquel incómodo y constante remolino. Se consoló recordándose que el trayecto no sería de más de cinco minutos y mantuvo el cigarro entre los dedos a la espera de detenerse. Le habían explicado que unos fuertes vientos habían derribado, hacía unas semanas, algunos árboles junto a la carretera nacional. Ahora tenían que talar los que quedaban en pie, para evitar nuevos accidentes, y limpiar y cortar los troncos para después transportarlos.

—¿Siempre viajan así, como ganado? —preguntó a Jeff, que estaba sentado junto a él.

—Casi siempre que trabajamos por los alrededores —respondió con buen humor—. Cuando lo que vamos a hacer está lejos o requiere de un grupo pequeño, con poca maquinaria, vamos en el Land Rover. ¿Esto te molesta? —dijo con guasa, empujándolo con el hombro.

—En absoluto —contestó mientras recuperaba su posición y se fijaba en las herramientas.

En el extremo delantero, protegidas del viento por la cabina del camión, iban apiladas motosierras, desbrozadoras, latas de combustible, ganchos, correas, cadenas, cascos de protección. El patrón, un hombre grueso de sonrisa bonachona, le había asegurado que aprendería con rapidez a manejarlas, que se requería fuerza y destreza, y que estaba seguro de que él las tenía.

—¿Qué le contaste de mí para que me diera el trabajo? —preguntó de nuevo a Jeff.

—Que eras un tipo inteligente y fuerte que podía arrancar pinos con los dientes —continuó con tono jocoso.

—Te creo —aseguró riendo—. Estoy seguro de que exageraste, porque me ha dado la impresión de que él se esperaba otra cosa. Algo así como un monstruo con cuatro brazos y lleno de músculos y alto.

—Para este trabajo no valen los blandengues. —Le dio un nuevo empujón para hacerle tambalear—. Si hubiera comenzado diciéndole que eres un guaperas, seguramente ahora no estarías aquí. Además, no le engañé —dijo más serio—. Tú tienes la fuerza que se requiere para hacer esto.

Blaine observó a los hombres que, como él, se sentaban en el suelo y apoyaban la espalda en los costados de la camioneta. No tenían aspecto de enclenques, peco tampoco habría podido jurarlo.

Sus cuerpos se escondían bajo los tabardos de faena, amarillo reflectante.

El camión aminoró la velocidad y estacionó en la cuneta, junto al río. Todos se levantaron y él lo hizo a la vez que encendía el cigarro. Mientras inspiraba miró hacia el otro lado de la carretera, al talud de rocas y, sobre él, a la pronunciada pendiente en la que algunos pinos, arrancados de raíz, le dieron idea de la violencia con la que había soplado el viento. Las copas de los que se mantenían erguidos se agitaban ahora con lo que debía de parecerles una suave brisa comparada con lo que padecieron. En unos minutos él estaría allí, tratando de mantenerse en pie en la inclinada ladera, cortando troncos y limpiando maleza. Se preguntó si de verdad le resultaría fácil, si se acostumbraría a un trabajo como ese.

Saltó de la trasera del camión y tras dos caladas apresuradas arrojó el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó con la gruesa suela de sus botas de monte. No importaba si se acostumbraba o no. Necesitaba trabajar, no solo porque así lo exigiera el tercer grado, sino por seguir una rutina, al igual que había hecho durante los últimos años. Tener demasiado tiempo libre en el que debía decidir por sí mismo qué hacer comenzaba a volverle loco.

* * *

Blaine había aprendido, en los últimos años, que amoldarse era la mejor forma de supervivencia. Amoldarse a los muros y a las rejas. Amoldarse a las normas. Amoldarse a la hostilidad y a la violencia. Amoldarse a la soledad interna, al desquiciante paso lento de las horas. Amoldarse para parecer uno más, aunque no lo fuera, y volverse de ese modo invisible. Por eso, desde el instante en el que pisó aquella ladera en su primer día de trabajo, decidió que se amoldaría de nuevo y que esta vez lo haría con rapidez.

No tardó en comprobar que Jeff tenía razón: no era un oficio para endebles. Aunque el manejo de la maquinaria le resultó sencillo, necesitó usar toda la fortaleza de sus músculos para sujetar la pesada motosierra y dividir los gruesos troncos que después colocaron sobre la trasera de un camión. Cada día, al llegar las cinco de la tarde, cuando la luz comenzaba a languidecer, recogían los aparejos y regresaban a casa. Él solía dejarse caer sobre el costado de la camioneta que los transportaba, exhausto, con los brazos tan doloridos que ni siquiera intentaba encender un cigarro.

Esa actividad diaria, en la que además de la fuerza tenía que poner toda su atención, hizo que pasara menos tiempo ocupado en sus obsesiones. Era por las noches cuando volvía a torturarse con sus recuerdos, con su inextinguible sentimiento de culpa, con la visión de Kurt en ese café. El agotamiento acumulado no le servía para descansar. Conciliar el sueño le costaba horas. Después de innumerables vueltas en el camastro revolviendo las ásperas sábanas, solía encender una pequeña linterna y apoyaba la espalda en la almohada doblada en dos. Entonces sacaba uno de sus antiguos cuadernos de dibujo, en el que había anotado las rutinas de Kurt. Eran simples. No las había apuntado para recordarlas. En realidad no sabía por qué lo había hecho, igual que tampoco sabía por qué volvía a repasarlas cada noche.

La lista comenzaba diciendo que, con algunas pequeñas variaciones, a las ocho se encendían las luces de su piso, a las nueve y media el aparecía en el portal y caminaba hasta la tienda, a la una y media salía a comer y no volvía hasta las cuatro, y que regresaba a casa a las ocho de la tarde. Leer eso no le provocaba ningún sentimiento, pero tras la última frase se le llenaba el cuerpo de un irracional desasosiego. Se quedaba mirando la palabra sábado seguida de dos puntos que él había marcado con obsesiva insistencia, casi hasta atravesar el papel. Era consciente de que tras ellos debía ir otro dato. Pero no podía ponerlo. Le mortificaba el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Y con esa desazón, encajada en su pensamiento, se detuvo bajo la farola que iluminaba los peldaños que llevaban a la plaza, arrojó el cigarro y lo aplastó con el pie. Se preguntó si alguna vez podría contemplar ese lugar sin que se le oprimiera el corazón. No lo creía. Especialmente ahora, cuando por primera vez iba a ver a los chicos sin que Cooper estuviera entre ellos.

Ascendió los escalones y los descubrió en uno de los bancos del fondo, donde los árboles causaban que la luz llegara solo de refilón. Al parecer, aquel rincón apartado seguía siendo el favorito del grupo. Reconoció algunas caras. Habían cambiado, pero seguían conservando muchos de sus rasgos adolescentes. Le frustró no distinguir el aniñado y tímido rostro de Thad.

Avanzaba hacia ellos cuando todos se volvieron a mirarle. No obstante, fue Wes el único que se levantó y salió a su encuentro, con calma, mientras los demás continuaban en animada charla.

Se fundieron en un silencioso abrazo. Por unos momentos Blaine sintió que Cooper estaba allí, más alto, más fuerte, más mayor. Era a él a quien estrechaba con fuerza.

—Lo siento, hermano —dijo Wes al apartarse—. No pude decírtelo entonces, pero quiero que sepas que todos lo sentimos mucho.

Blaine se encogió dentro de su cazadora. Un frío mortal había sustituido a la sensación cálida que acompañó a la inmaterial y breve presencia de Cooper

—Lo sé. —Tomó aire para recomponerse—. Me hago una idea de lo que aquello significó para ustedes.

—No pasa ni un día sin que hablemos de él. Era un buen colega.

—Y un buen hermano —reveló en voz baja. Miró a su alrededor, deseoso de pasar a un tema que no le provocara un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Alguno de ellos sabe a qué vengo? —preguntó sin señalar a los chicos.

—Puedes estar tranquilo. —Sonrió con jactancia—. Ni lo sospechan. Viven al margen de mis asuntos.

—¿Sigues teniendo los mismos contactos?

—Al menos tengo el que nos interesa —aseguró orgulloso—. Es el mismo proveedor de la otra vez, así que ya sabes cómo va esto: nos avisará cuando haya conseguido el kilo que necesitas. ¿Tienes dinero para...?

—No te preocupes por eso. Podré pagarlo sin problemas.

—Si puedes, de acuerdo. Pero si no es así también podemos arreglarlo —dijo dándose importancia.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario. —Volvió la mirada hacia el banco—. ¿Es Thad alguno de ellos? —preguntó al seguir sin distinguirlo—. Desde que salí del la prisión estoy posponiendo el momento de verle, pero es algo a lo que tengo que enfrentarme. Además, quiero hacerlo.

—Thad —repitió Wes con tono afectado—. Creí que lo sabías.

—Saber, ¿qué? —interrogó con aprensión.

—Thad unos días después que tu hermano.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó aturdido—. Pero... pero ¿cómo?

—La muerte de Cooper le dejó hundido. Dejó de salir de casa. Hasta que un día desapareció.

—¡¿Cómo que desapareció?!

—Su madre regresó después del trabajo y él no estaba. —Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y alzó los hombros—. Ella dijo que alguien había entrado y le había sacado a la fuerza. La poli no la creyó. Unos días después lo encontraron en una escombrera.

—¿Asesinado? —Dolor y asombro le desencajaron el rostro—. ¿Me estás diciendo que lo asesinaron?

Wes asintió, al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula.

—Parece ser que se ensañaron con él antes de matarlo. Todavía no podemos explicarnos el motivo.

—¡Dios! —Se giró hacia un lado, impotente—. ¡Solo era un niño!

—Perdimos a los dos en menos de una semana. Es difícil encajar algo como eso.

—¿Quiénes lo hicieron? —preguntó al volverse de nuevo hacia él.

—No se supo. La poli dijo que fue un ajuste de cuentas, pero ¿cuentas de qué? —profirió con rabia—. Es lo que siempre dicen cuando no tienen ni puta idea de lo que ha pasado. ¿Pero cuentas de qué? —repitió entre dientes.

—Era como un hermano más para Cooper—musitó Blaine casi para sí mismo.

—Un hermano pequeño, aunque tuvieran la misma edad. Thad se apoyaba mucho en él. Creo que por eso se sintió tan perdido cuando supo que los putos maderos lo habían matado en aquel polígono.

Blaine lo entendía. Él era el hermano mayor, el responsable, el que debió protegerle cada maldito día de su vida, y a pesar de ello también se sintió solo y perdido. Pero, sobre todo, se sintió culpable de su muerte. Ahora, la desaparición de Thad le asestaba un mazazo sobre la herida que nunca terminaría de cerrarse.

Se obligó a contenerse al sentir que le ardían los ojos. Sabía bien cómo tragarse las lágrimas. Había adquirido una curtida experiencia en acallar sus sentimientos a la espera de desahogarse cuando nadie le viera.

Volvió a mirar hacia el grupo. Ninguno de los chicos que allí había aparentaba más de los veintidós años de Wes, o de su hermano si hubiera seguido vivo.

—Puedes confiar en mí. —Apoyó la mano en su hombro y le miró a los ojos—. No te voy a comprometer como tampoco lo hice la otra vez. Si me pillan con esto, antes me matan que sacarme ningún nombre.

—No necesito que lo digas.

* * *

—¿De verdad te gusta ese trabajo? —preguntó Nick mientras cenaban en la cocina. Quería saber si después de cuatro jornadas seguía pensando lo mismo que el primer día.

Blaine dejó el tenedor sobre su plato y se enderezó en la silla. Nick le miraba con curiosidad, Jeff lo hacía con actitud divertida y retadora. Solo le faltó proponerle en voz alta «atrévete a decirle la verdad».

—Es un trabajo —opinó mientras sacaba un cigarro del paquete que tenía sobre la mesa—. Lo necesito para vivir. Lo necesito para seguir en libertad. Lo necesito para mantener la rutina. Y no, no me gusta —reconoció con una sencilla sonrisa—. Pero eso no tiene la menor importancia. Menos me gustaba la cárcel y estuve en ella.

Su explicación fue lo bastante contundente como para que, a pesar de su buen gesto, no se volviera a tocar el tema durante aquella larga velada de tres. Nick se había encontrado con una respuesta que presentía, pero que en el fondo no quería escuchar. Sabía lo difícil que era, para un ex presidiario, encontrar empleo. El misma lo había intentado por su cuenta. Había visitado varias empresas dedicadas al diseño, les había hablado de Blaine y les había presentado algunas de sus mejores creaciones. En los dos casos quedaron impresionados, pero apenas nombró la cárcel las actitudes cambiaron y las disculpas amables aparecieron. Lo más esperanzador que escuchó fue «ya le llamaremos».

Absorto en sus pensamientos, trató de recordar qué otros lugares conocía donde pudiera conseguirle un buen trabajo, aunque no fuera en nada relacionado con el diseño gráfico. Mientras lo hacía no apartó sus ojos de la sonrisa relajada de Blaine. No eran muy habituales esas expresiones de felicidad, por lo que el procuraba no perderse ninguna. Abandonó sus cavilaciones al verle tensarse, dando la impresión de que desafiaba a Jeff.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Nada —respondió Jeff aguantando la mirada sin pestañear—. Únicamente he comentado que tú deberías saberlo.

—¿Qué debería saber? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez directamente a Blaine.

Él continuó retando a su amigo con ojos cargados de furia y la mandíbula tensa.

—¿No crees que eso tendría que decidirlo yo? —le interrogó mientras estrujaba con saña el cigarro contra el cenicero.

—Es justo que lo sepa —insistió—. Está contigo —recalcó con deliberada intención de hacerle sentir responsable.

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera? —gritó golpeando con la palma abierta sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué es eso que aún no sé si debo o no debo conocer?

Blaine expulsó el aire con fuerza. Se echó contra el respaldo y arrastró la silla separándola de la mesa como si necesitara espacio para respirar. Amonestó en silencio a Jeff antes de volverse hacia Nick con gesto resignado.

—Voy a hacerle pagar por lo que nos hizo —musitó al fin. Sabía que no necesitaba añadir nada más.

La tez pálida de Nick palideció aún más. Había rogado porque Kurt ya no tuviera cabida en su pensamiento. Descubrir que pensaba en él, y que lo hacía con la intención de tomarse venganza, lo aterró.

—No puedes... No... No puedes... —farfulló incapaz de expresar con palabras los oscuros pensamientos que lo asaltaban.

—Debo hacerlo, Nick. Por Cooper, por mí. —Hablaba de venganza, sin embargo, su tono de voz era suave y dulce como siempre que trataba de razonar con el—. Utilizó mi vida, utilizó mis sentimientos. Y se lo haré pagar.

—¡Díselo tú! —pidió a Jeff, que permanecía frente a él mirándolos en silencio—. Eres su amigo. Convéncele de que esto es una locura.

Jeff se revolvió en su silla y apartó su plato. Se había quedado sin apetito.

—El tal Kurt no le verá —aseguró como si hubiera presentido que esa era una de sus preocupaciones—. No se encontrarán en ningún momento. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—¡Pues no lo estoy! —exclamó, enojado, y se volvió hacia Blaine—. Me niego a creer que esto comience de nuevo, como si no hubieras tenido suficiente con esta condena.

—No será el comienzo, sino el final de una historia no concluida —explicó con paciencia.

—Da igual cómo lo llames. Volver sobre lo mismo, cuando lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte apartado de ese hombre que te destrozó la vida, es tentar a la suerte.

—No puedo dejarlo así. No podré vivir si lo dejo así.

Nick se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró con fuerza. Se preguntó si las desgracias que habían comenzado hacía cuatro años tendrían final alguna vez.

—Te quiero —susurró al volver a mirarle—, y estoy asustadp. Si te empeñas en esto puede volver a ocurrir: puedes terminar de nuevo en la cárcel o... o pueden matarte, igual que hicieron con Cooper.

Blaine trató de no pensar en Manu. Sabía que lo había nombrado para hacerle consciente de la realidad, y solo porque no sospechaba que morir no era algo que temiera. Desconocía que él no pedía otra cosa que tiempo para ejecutar su venganza, y que a veces creía sobrevivir exclusivamente para obtener esa fría e inútil satisfacción.

—No. No lo harán —aseguró aun sabiendo que eso no lo tranquilizaría—. He planeado algo simple y limpio que hasta un niño podría llevar a cabo. El habrá jodido la vida a mucha gente —se aventuró a suponer—. Yo solamente seré uno más al que no recordará cuando se pregunte quien se la ha jugado.

—Pensará en ti —farfulló a punto de entrar en llanto—. Estoy seguro de que pensará en ti.

—¿Y de qué le va a servir si llega a hacerlo? No tendrá pruebas que me incriminen. Estoy limpio y tengo la firme intención de seguir estándolo.

Jeff se sintió culpable de la agitación de Nick, aunque no se arrepentía de haber hablado. Seguía creyendo que él debía conocer todo lo que concerniera al hombre con el que estaba compartiendo sus días. Pero, a pesar de eso, trató de suavizar las consecuencias de su imprudencia infundiéndole calma.

—No tendría ningún sentido que creyera que ha sido él. Además, todo está muy calculado. —Sonrió para certificarlo—. Tendrá su merecido sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo y tampoco culpar a nadie.

—Deben de estar locos. —Su angustia se acentuó al comprender que nada les haría entrar en razón—. No encuentro otra forma de explicar que hablen con tanta tranquilidad de algo tan descabellado.

Volvió sus ojos, cargados de lágrimas, hacia los ojos verde avellana y firmes de Blaine. Él le cogió las manos entre las suyas. Ni aun sujetándolas con firmeza consiguió que dejaran de temblar.

—Por esto es por lo que trataba de mantenerte al margen —confeso lanzando otra fugaz mirada a Jeff —. No quería preocuparte.

—¿No querías preocuparme? —exclamó con incredulidad—. ¿Era mejor que me enterara cuando te hubieran detenido o cuando...?

No pudo terminar la frase. Imaginar a Blaine muerto le provocó un dolor casi físico y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

—Nada de eso va a ocurrir. —Le besó los dedos con ternura y el comenzó a llorar con más fuerza—. No, por favor —suplicó entre lágrimas—. Deja que te explique lo que voy a hacer y verás que no hay motivos para preocuparse.

—Si te ocurre algo me moriré —confesó entre sollozos.

Blaine abandonó la silla y se agachó frente a Nick para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Que alguien le quisiera hasta desear morir por él, que no era nadie ni tenía nada, le desbordaba, le provocaba una felicidad difícil de asimilar. Resultaba reconfortante saberse amado de esa forma, pero esa dicha le sabía amarga y asfixiante. Era la responsabilidad de comprender que por mucho que lo intentara jamás podría compensar un amor tan grande. Tan solo podía quererlo, quererlo como el merecía, quererlo con toda su alma.

Lo soltó y se separó un poco, pero siguió a sus pies, mirándola con afecto.

—No me ocurrirá nada. —Le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Te lo prometo. Pero entiende que tengo que hacer esto. —Besó con suavidad sus labios y después la contempló con una débil sonrisa—. No me expondré más de lo necesario. ¡De verdad!

Nick intentó sujetar el llanto al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello. Le emocionó sentir el contraste de la aspereza de su corto pelo negro con la suavidad de la piel de su cabeza. Sintió frío al presentir que en su interior también estaba desnudo, vulnerable, sin armas ni entereza suficiente para luchar contra lo que se estaba enfrentando. Dos nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos castaños y se deslizaron hacia sus mejillas. Él las besó con suavidad.

Jeff, que les daba la espalda, fregaba por tercera vez el mismo plato. Se había retirado de la mesa en cuanto vio las primeras miradas tiernas y los primeros roces, y ellos ni siquiera lo notaron.

Lo había hecho por consideración, pero también porque ver a Nick acariciando a su amigo le provocaba una pequeña punzada de celos. Él lo entendía como el lógico conato de envidia que cualquier hombre sentiría ante otro que disfrutara de una hombre como el, pero se excusaba diciéndose que no era nada que no pudiera curar con unas horas junto a otra chico atractivo.

Mientras mantenía los cubiertos bajo el chorro de agua tibia, pensó que la acaramelada pareja no tardaría en buscar refugio en la habitación de Blaine y que entonces él cerraría la puerta de la cocina y encendería la radio para no escucharlos. En ese momento le sorprendió la voz apagada de Nick despidiéndose. Cerró el grifo y, con las manos aún mojadas, se volvió para desearle buenas noches y pidió disculpas por los problemas que hubiera podido causar con su intromisión. Blaine le dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras le decía que no se preocupara, pero que la próxima vez que quisiera organizarle la vida primero se lo hiciera saber. Lo que Nick hizo le dejó el corazón tembloroso como el parpadeo de una estrella. Se acercó con una delicada sonrisa, le besó en la mejilla y, antes de apartar los labios de su piel, le musitó las gracias por su preocupación.

Cuando, un rato después, Blaine regresó tras haberlo acompañado al coche, no reparó en que algo había cambiado en Jeff. Estaba más ausente, más silencioso, deseoso de retirarse a dormir. Y no lo notó porque él mismo había perdido las ganas de conversar. En el corto paseo hasta el portal, junto al que Nick había estacionado su automóvil, le había explicado los detalles más importantes de su plan. El había escuchado con atención, para al final hablar directamente de Kurt. Aseguró que nunca le gustó, que una vez le traicionó y que volvería a hacerlo si le daba ocasión. Le había pedido que la desterrara para siempre de su memoria. Le había vuelto a suplicar que renunciara a su venganza. En el camino de regreso él había avanzado cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, envenenándose una vez más el alma con recuerdos.

* * *

Los dedos con los que Blaine sujetaba el vaso se crisparon hasta blanquearle los nudillos. Se quedó inmóvil, sin aire en los pulmones, sin sangre en las arterias, sin corazón en el que latirle la rabia que le constreñía las entrañas.

No había pensado que sentarse allí le iba a despertar tantas emociones ni que verlo llegar le tensionaría hasta reventarle todos los músculos. De haberlo imaginado no habría entrado en el café ni siquiera para ocupar ese lugar junto a la barra. Se habría limitado a quedarse en los Jardines, al otro lado de la calle, vigilando desde allí los movimientos que se sucedían junto al último ventanal.

Había permanecido unos minutos eternos ante la puerta luchando contra su intención de cruzar esa línea, contra su voluntad de hacer algo de lo que probablemente tuviera que arrepentirse. Pero se había engañado a sí mismo diciéndose que solo se trataba de comprobar si realmente el acudía cada sábado, que ni el, ni los recuerdos que guardaba ese lugar podrían ya atormentarle el corazón.

Y apenas hubo entrado ya no estuvo seguro de nada.

—Provoca curiosidad, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó el camarero al ver la fijeza con la que miraba a Kurt, quien acababa de ocupar el rincón al fondo—. Las primeras veces pensé que tenía alguna cita —insistió.

Blaine trató de despejarse frotándose los ojos. Consciente de que su actitud llamaba la atención, se volvió hacia la barra. Sentía la boca seca y áspera, y tomó un pequeño trago de cerveza.

—Un chico tan guapo no debería pasar ni una sola tarde de su vida con la única compañía de una taza de café —siguió diciendo el camarero con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Viene mucho? —consultó Blaine, que seguía apretando el vaso como si pretendiera exprimir el vidrio.

—Las tardes de los sábados. —Alguien, desde el otro extremo, reclamó sus servicios y él aceleró su explicación mientras se alejaba—. Juraría que no ha faltado ni uno en los casi tres años que llevo trabajando aquí.

Blaine se centró en la espuma fina y persistente de su cerveza, para no conducir la mirada hasta la rinconera. Si jamás lo había visto allí hasta la tarde en la que el fingió la casualidad de un encuentro, no hallaba explicación a que, tras haberle engañado y jodido la vida, acudiera todas las condenadas tardes como si la costumbre la hubiera establecido el.

«¡Gran Hijo de puta que disfrutaba de una libertad que a él le había cercenado y aun no bastándole con eso le robaba también esa parte del pasado que nunca le perteneció!»

El corazón comenzó a batirle en las sienes y la sangre a recorrerle las venas hasta agolparse en su cabeza. No iba a contenerse. Si seguía un minuto más allí se levantaría del taburete y se acercaría para decirle no sabía qué, pero nada que ese hombre quisiera escuchar. No; no se contendría por sí mismo. Por eso sacó apresuradamente su cartera, dejó un billete junto a su cerveza inacabada y se levantó sin esperar el cambio.

Salió por la puerta del otro extremo del local, dándole a el la espalda. Quiso así evitar el riesgo de verlo de nuevo y dejarse vencer por las ganas de encararlo y arrojarle todo su desprecio.

* * *

—Hay muchas formas de forzar puertas sin que se note que lo has hecho —comentó Jeff dejando una llave sobre la mesa—. Te voy a enseñar la que considero que es más rápida y sencilla.

—Podríamos llamarlo lección para un ladrón inepto —bromeó Blaine a la vez que la tomaba entre los dedos.

Era la típica llave plana con dientes. Pero no estaban cortados a diferentes alturas para que encajaran en una cerradura concreta. En esta todos estaban limados hasta su punto más bajo, de modo que eran como diminutas puntas de flecha que asomaban por un borde liso.

—Ahora que nombras lo de ladrón —Blaine se atusó la perilla, nervioso—, hay algo que... me gustaría que quedara claro. No por ti, que ya lo sabes —sonrió con una mueca torpe—. Es por Nick. Imagino que le contarás esto y... y no me gustaría que pensara que me dedico a entrar en las casas. Tú sabes que jamás he hecho algo así.

—No te preocupes por tonterías —garantizó Blaine, que continuó analizando la llave y preguntándose cómo se podía abrir algo con eso—. El sabe cómo eres. Tiene muy buena opinión de ti.

Jeff sonrió aliviado. Su mueca torpe se convirtió en una sonrisa casi boba.

—¿Y qué dice de mí? —Traqueteó en la madera con sus dedos inquietos.

—Que eres muy buena persona. Que tengo mucha suerte por haberte encontrado. ¡Cosas de esas!

—¿No cree que soy un poco... —le costó dar con la palabra— vulgar? Lo digo porque seguramente está acostumbrado a tratar con otro tipo de gente.

—¿Tú, vulgar? —Arrugó la frente, atónito—. ¡No fastidies! ¿Cómo vas a ser tú vulgar? De todos modos, Nick está por encima de todas esas tonterías. Aunque lo veas tan... —iba a describirlo, pero al recordarlo sonrió y escogió una sola palabra— perfecto, el valora a las personas por lo que son. También por la inteligencia. Dice que tú la tienes, y mucha.

Jeff se infló de satisfacción. Hasta entonces había creído que Nick, el hermoso y distinguido caballero, solo le veía como al amigo de Blaine. Un hombre demasiado simple como para perder tiempo analizándolo. Pensó que estaría bien saber qué opinaba también de su físico, pero le pareció una pregunta demasiado superficial. De todos modos, eso no le preocupaba demasiado. Los hombres que habían ido pasando por su vida se habían encargado de subirle el ego hasta donde correspondía a su cuerpo atlético y a sus sagaces ojos castaños.

—Es un chico impresionante. —Se arrepintió de haberse mostrado tan franco y pasó con rapidez a otro asunto—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que el te adelante el dinero para la mercancía? La idea era que yo lo hiciera.

—Ha insistido mucho y no he encontrado ningún motivo para negarme. No quiero ofenderlo.

—Está bien, tampoco tiene mayor importancia —opinó al tiempo que recuperaba la llave y se levantaba—. Empecemos con esto.

Salieron juntos al rellano y dejaron la puerta entornada. Jeff se agachó, introdujo la llave en la ranura y le mostró que era imposible girarla.

—No corresponde con la cerradura —explicó la obviedad—. La nuestra tiene los dientes a diferentes alturas, como las de todo el mundo. Cada pico concuerda con un pequeño cilindro que hay ahí dentro. Si encajas la llave correcta, los cilindros suben el tramo que cada uno necesita para coincidir todos en la parte superior. Se alinean y te dejan abrir. —Se preparó moviendo los dedos con la teatralidad de un mago—. Ahora todos han caído hasta la base y están separados por un pequeño diente. —Sonrió al mostrar el mechero negro. Blaine se palpó el bolsillo y recordó que lo había dejado sobre la mesa. Jeff lo utilizó para dar un golpe seco en la llave y esta se introdujo hasta el fondo. Casi al mismo tiempo giró y el cerrojo se abrió con una suavidad asombrosa.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó Blaine.

—Fácil. —Sacó la llave y se puso en pie—. Cuando golpeas y la haces avanzar de modo brusco, los cilindros salen impulsados hacia arriba. Hay un instante, justo antes de que vuelvan a caer, en el que todos se alinean. Si la giras en ese momento el mecanismo se acciona como si hubieras metido la llave correcta. No fuerzas nada, por lo tanto no dejas ningún rastro, que es lo que queremos.

No hubiera hablado con esa tranquilidad sobre no dejar rastro si hubiera sabido lo poco prudente que estaba siendo él, pensó Blaine. No aprobaría que lo hubiera esperado en el interior del Lima Bean ni que, llevado por su rabia, llevara días acechándola cada anochecer, a la salida de la tienda, para seguirlo a distancia por las calles. No, no habría dicho eso de haber sabido cuánto le estaba costando mantenerse a distancia y no ponerse ante el para arrojarle esas palabras que le abrasaban la mente y la boca.

—Justo lo que necesito —dijo al comprender que tenía superado el primer obstáculo—. Tal y como lo explicas no parece difícil.

—Y no lo es. Prueba.

Ocupados como estaban, no repararon en los sonidos apagados que provenían del piso de enfrente ni en el ligero roce que alguien provocó al abrir la mirilla.

Blaine se agachó junto a la cerradura. Introdujo la llave y contuvo la respiración preparándose para el momento decisivo. Tenía la sensación de que si estaba lo bastante cerca escucharía el sonido de los cilindros y eso le indicaría cuándo estaban alineados. Y así fue. En un breve instante se sucedieron el sonido del golpe con el encendedor, el que produjo la llave al encajar en el fondo y otro más suave que correspondía a los cilindros elevándose. Después, un brevísimo silencio y vuelta a caer.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó, aunque ni siquiera lo había intentado—. Sé cuándo debo girar.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Se quedó frío. No imaginaba cómo iban a explicar que intentaban forzar la puerta de su propia vivienda.

—¡Hola, doña! —escuchó decir a Jeff, y recuperó la tranquilidad—. He mandado hacer una copia de llaves para mi amigo, pero la de casa no va bien.

Blaine reconoció a la mujer que le había informado sobre el horario de Jeff la mañana en la que llegó. Volvía a llevar los grandes rulos azules, esta vez cubiertos por una redecilla blanca. Ocultó los dientes de la llave entre los dedos, por si la buena mujer tenía la vista tan sumamente aguda como al parecer tenía el oído.

—Ya conozco a tu amigo —dijo sonriendo a Blaine para dar fe—. Tuvimos una conversación el día que llegó. A la que no conozco es a ese chico castaño que viene mucho. Ese que se parece a un actor. ¿Cómo se llama...? —Miró a los dos hombres esperando a que le dieran la respuesta. Su repentina expresión victoriosa les dijo que lo había recordado—. ¡Curt Mega!

—Nick es más guapo —opinó Jeff—. Más guapo, más alto, más simpático, más...

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó sin dejarle terminar.

—Es mi chico —intervino Blaine con satisfacción.

—Disculpe, doña —dijo Jeff al reconocer la intención de su vecina de continuar con la charla—. Pero tenemos que hacer otra copia porque, como ya le he dicho, esta no va —indicó señalando la puerta.

La mujer les aconsejó que cuando la hicieran se aseguraran de que el cerrajero pasaba el cepillo metálico por los dientes para limar las asperezas. Aseguró que eso era lo que les estaba dando problemas.

No hubo más pruebas ese día. Jeff aseguró que cualquier cosa que esa mujer creyera averiguar sería de dominio público al día siguiente.

—En lugar de oído tiene un radar —comentó riendo—, no hay nada que se mueva en la escalera sin que ella se entere.

Pero disponían de tiempo. Blaine había aprendido a tener paciencia, aunque esta amenazara con esfumarse cuando estaba cerca de Kurt. Pero, apartando esa debilidad que le costaba controlar, seguía siendo un hombre reposado. Sabía que su plan funcionaría solo si medía cada paso que diera.

Sus marcadas ojeras y su frecuente desatención no se debían a la inquietud o la prisa por ejecutar su venganza. Esa la tenía bien planeada y llegaría en el momento preciso. El pensamiento que le hostigaba impidiéndole descansar, tanto de día como de noche, era otro bien distinto que nunca pensó que llegaría a perturbarle.

* * *

Hubo un poquito de Niff pronto habra mas...

La venganza de Blaine penas comienza :O

* * *

Muy bien antes que me vuelvan a matar

Blick (Blaine y Nick) es en parte nescesario por que es parte de la historia.. Como ya les dije pronto acabara y Klaine comenzara no estoy muy segura de cuantos capitulos pero no falta mucho D:

* * *

Gabriela Cruz *Se esconde bajo su almohada* Lo siento Gabriela pero es parte de la historia... pronto habra Klaine lo prometo :) Gracias por leer y espero te halla gustado

Elbereth3 Wow gracias por no odiarlo :3 bueno no tendras que esperar tanto aqui estan dos caps espero te hallan gustado :)

MarRushionerGleek Ow genial gracias por leer espero te guste la historia ! Y no te preocupes nadie esta muy cuerdo aqui ;)

Candy Criss *Se esconde bajo la cama* no me mates pero es parte de la historia D: ... y con respecto a tu pregunta Sebastian es el comisario en Narcoticos por eso lo sabe... Kurt dejo el cuerpo despues de lo sucedido con Blaine y Cooper.. En esta historia no solo Blaine sufrio :O

* * *

bueno me voy espero les halla gustado y espero que sigan la historia !

Gracias por leer .. Espero sus reviews !

Compartan la historia y por favor paciencia ya veran que es buena la historia... :3

Que tengan una excelente noche y nos leemos mañana

* * *

Klisses

Lena :)


	6. El primer encuntro

**Bien vengo de Rápido... Mi lap esta fallando y espero que se arregle antes del viernes.**

** Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Primer encuentro.**

Expelió el humo con lentitud y fijó su mirada en las personas que caminaban por la acera, empujadas por la virulencia del aire, mientras él seguía sentado en ese rincón del café, sumergido en un mar de recuerdos. El viento había soplado con fuerza desde primera hora de la mañana. Debido a ello tuvieron que extremar las precauciones en el trabajo para que, al talar los árboles, no fuera alguna ráfaga la que decidiera por qué lado debían caer a tierra y se llevaran algún compañero por delante. Si ya eran duros los días de calma, en los huracanados se respiraba una tensión añadida, una subida de adrenalina que mantenía todos los sentidos en alerta extrema y los reflejos prestos a entrar en acción. Al final, el cansancio era más intenso, y la necesidad de reponerse, más urgente. Debía haberse quedado en casa recuperándose de una jornada infernal, pensó. Sin embargo, estaba allí, donde se habían citado tantas veces, martirizándose mientras la esperaba de nuevo.

De modo instintivo, como en un involuntario acto de defensa, se había colocado de espaldas a la puerta, y no de cara como hizo durante meses en el pasado. Cuando Kurt apareciera esa tarde de sábado, Blaine no lo vería y, sobre todo, Kurt no podría verlo a. Mientras inhalaba el cigarrillo recordó que solía dejar de respirar al verlo entrar. Se quedaba inmóvil, absorto, sonriendo como un bobo mientras el se acercaba vaporoso y cálido como en la visión de un sueño.

Bajó la mirada hacia su café intacto. La espuma de la superficie había ido desapareciendo al tiempo que se quedaba frío en la taza. Algo le hizo erguirse. Fue como si el viento que soplaba en el exterior hubiera atravesado el ventanal y hubiera girado en torno a la mesa. Sintió un estremecimiento que comenzó en sus entrañas y le recorrió todo el cuerpo erizándole la piel. Pero el cristal seguía en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y trató de prestar atención al resto de sus sentidos.

* * *

Kurt llegó con el mismo paso lento de cada sábado. Se adentró sin mirar hacia los lados, como si únicamente existiera la mesa del fondo y allí la esperara él para repetirle cuánto lo amaba. Llevaba cuatro años haciendo aquella entrada con la misma emoción, con la misma tristeza. Cuatro años viviendo de sensaciones que ni quería ni podía olvidar.

Advirtió con desilusión que aquella tarde un hombre estaba sentado en su rincón. Con un suspiro de resignación se quitó el abrigo y ocupó la mesa contigua. Mientras aguardaba al camarero volvió a mirarle un poco resentido por que le hubiera robado su espacio. Contempló sus hombros, que se adivinaban rectos y firmes bajo la suave lana de un suéter negro. Continuó por la bronceada nuca y por su cabello corto. Después se fijó en las manos, grandes y delgadas, y en los largos dedos que sujetaban un cigarro humeante. Se estremeció al recordar otros dedos parecidos acariciándole la piel.

Frotó con suavidad su propia nuca y sonrió con benevolencia. Seguía emocionándose cuando pensaba en él, y eso ocurría todos y cada uno de sus días. Sobre todo en ese lugar donde en el pasado se dijeron tantas cosas. Poco importaba si no podía sentarse en su rincón y debía conformarse con contemplarlo; las sensaciones eran las mismas, los momentos felices seguían intactos en su memoria.

Recordó que Blaine solía bromear con que en un lugar como ese, de inspiración mudéjar, las declaraciones de amor quedaban cautivas entre sus paredes para siempre. En una ocasión lo comparó con lo que el sultán Solimán hizo con las palabras de los cuentos de _Las mil y una noches, _encerrándolas entre los muros y las sedas de su palacio para la eternidad.

Continuó sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del joven. Había algo en aquel hombre que lo desconcertaba. Que le hacía pensar en Blaine con más intensidad que cualquiera de las veces que se había sentado en aquel lugar, precisamente para recordarle. Para rememorar la visión de sus dedos rozando la mesa con vacilación cuando fingía que tropezaban con los suyos. Para ver la pasión que durante un tiempo brilló en sus ojos verde avellana, para embriagarse de nuevo con la ternura de su sonrisa.

El camarero llegó con una bandeja, dejó sobre la mesa una tacita con café, y el suspiró mientras miraba cómo añadía la leche y se iba aclarando el color tostado. Pensó que debía abandonar esa vieja costumbre de los sábados, porque recordar no le hacía ningún bien. Volvió a sonreír, ahora con resignación: ese era un caso perdido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo prometiéndose que se apartaría del ritual que la sumía en la nostalgia. Pero siempre regresaba. Regresaba a la cafetería como si de ese modo pudiera regresar un poco junto a él.

* * *

Blaine absorbió el cigarrillo con fuerza. Hacía rato que había intuido la presencia de Kurt. Primero había sido una punzada fría en la nuca seguida de un estremecimiento de su columna vertebral. Después, el dulce olor a azahar se lo confirmó. Le costó mantener la calma. Llenó sus pulmones de humo cuando lo que necesitaba era aire. Se le hacía difícil respirar y luchó por que la situación no le controlara.

Aplastó la colilla en el cenicero y sacó otro cigarro del paquete, que volvió a dejar sobre la mesa. Se preguntó si merecía la pena encararse con él. Ese no era el plan. De hecho, eso podía echar a perder el bendito plan que había urdido durante años. Lo lógico era que se quedara donde estaba. Quedarse donde estaba, fumarse todos sus cigarrillos y esperar. Esperar a que se largara sin que le hubiera visto. Eso era lo lógico, pero no fue lo que hizo.

Incapaz de atender a sus propios razonamientos, se dejó dominar por la rabia, por el odio, por una repentina sed de venganza inmediata. Apenas tuvo la lucidez suficiente para obligarse a mantener un mínimo de calma, aunque fuera una calma aparente. No quería que el le viera afectado. Podía mostrarle su rencor, pero nunca más le dejaría ver su debilidad.

Se levantó, despacio, consciente de que el observaba todos sus movimientos. Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y crispó la mano con la que asió su cazadora. Se concedió un instante para tomar aire y cogió su tabaco antes de volverse con lentitud.

Sus ojos se hundieron como afilados vértices de hielo en los sorprendidos ojos de titanio. Por fin lo tenía enfrente. Por fin podía arrojarle su desprecio. La satisfacción dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa mordaz mientras se acercaba sin dejar de mirarlo.

El impacto paralizó a Kurt. La cucharilla que sujetaba entre los dedos se desprendió salpicando de café la blancura del mármol. Su cuerpo, de pronto frío como un glaciar, comenzó a temblar por dentro. El hombre al que había estado escudriñando no era ningún extraño ni le había robado su rincón. Le había robado el corazón hacía años. Le había robado el corazón y se había quedado con él para siempre.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó al tiempo que dejaba su prenda de cuero en una de las sillas y arrojaba el tabaco sobre la mesa.

El se encogió en el asiento cuando esa voz la devolvió a la realidad. Era la misma voz herida de años atrás, pero con más energía y más odio. Y aquella inquietud que la invadió al escucharle en el pasado, y que aún intentaba desterrar de su mente, la golpeó de nuevo con contundencia.

—Me imaginabas todavía a la sombra —continuó diciendo a la vez que clavaba los dedos en el respaldo de otra silla y la arrastraba hacia él. Mientras se sentaba, su corazón tronaba como el centro de una tormenta.

Kurt abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar el acelerado sonido de su respiración mientras él se ahogaba en una mezcla de sentimientos. La actitud de él era retadora, doliente, furiosa. Lo miraba como si pretendiera despedazarlo con su odio. Aquella ferocidad herida le recordó a un depredador que hostiga a su presa, a la que no dejará escapar con vida.

—Me emociona tu recibimiento —prosiguió Blaine. Apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa y juntó las manos buscando un poco de autocontrol—. Es agradable reencontrarse con los que te quieren.

Kurt no podía apartar los ojos de él. Verlo le provocaba una dicha contenida que solo estallaba en su interior. Una dicha que amenazaba con hundirse en el miedo que el nuevo Blaine le infundía. Nervioso, carraspeó para comprobar si aún podía generar algún sonido.

—Me alegra que... —Sintió ahogo y apresó un aire que no la alivió—. Me alegra que estés libre.

Blaine emitió una suave risa al tiempo que echaba hacia atrás la cabeza. Aún sonriente, inclinó el cuerpo sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro al pálido y tembloroso de Kurt. Les separaban apenas unos centímetros cuando su expresión cambió tornándose fría y dura.

—No me jodas —musitó entre dientes—. Tú me metiste allí. Tú me traicionaste. Tú me vendiste. —Chasqueó los labios con gesto de fastidio—. Tu trabajo conmigo fue impecable. ¿No te concedieron una medalla o cualquier otra distinción?

Kurt sintió sobre sí la inmensidad de su ira. Le brotaba de sus ojos azules maltratándolo, hiriéndolo, atravesándolo sin ninguna piedad.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó con un susurro.

—Qué quiero de ti... —Dejó de mirarla un instante. El tiempo justo para sacar un cigarro. Lo encendió con la mirada clavada de nuevo en el rostro confundido. Contemplar su expresión temerosa le gustaba y le ayudaba a dominar su propia ira—. ¿Qué crees tú que puedo querer? —interrogó con sarcasmo.

Ignoró la pregunta porque le aterraba la respuesta. No lo reconocía tras esa frialdad hiriente. El ser humano que recordaba se había desvanecido como se disipaba el humo del tabaco que aquel nuevo hombre expulsaba por su boca. Y el, tan pequeña y miserable como se sentía a su lado, se sabía la responsable de aquel cambio.

—Intenté explicarte —musitó con ojos vidriosos. Sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza el borde de la mesa—. Intenté pedirte perdón... pero no quisiste...

—¡Qué fácil! —Sorbió el cigarro con lentitud, controlando su ansia por inhalar hasta conducir el humo a su cerebro—. Me jodes la vida y quieres arreglarla con una explicación. Mírame bien —ordenó con desprecio, y aguardó unos segundos que para Kurt resultaron eternos—. ¿De verdad crees que estoy aquí para recibir una explicación? —El negó en silencio—. De todos modos, podemos probar algo. —Separó las piernas y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo—. Yo destrozo ahora todo lo que eres y todo lo que tienes, y después me explico y te pido disculpas. Así compruebas por ti mismo hasta qué punto estoy esperando esa excusa.

Kurt tragó de nuevo. Esta vez el dolor fue también físico. Un nudo de la consistencia de una piedra se le había encajado en la garganta. Ver en sus ojos el brillo de una amenaza real le rompió el corazón. Asustado, se puso en pie para alejarse de él todo cuanto pudiera.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —preguntó tensando la mandíbula y aplastando entre los labios la boquilla del cigarro.

—No quiero seguir oyéndote —musitó al tiempo que extendía el brazo para alcanzar su abrigo. El corazón le golpeaba con ímpetu en las sienes.

En un instante Blaine abandonó el respaldo y recuperó su posición junto a el. Cerró la mano en torno a su muñeca y la inmovilizó oprimiéndola sobre la superficie fría de la mesa.

—Pues lo harás —amenazó ofensivo—. Yo he perdido cuatro años de mi vida por tu causa. No ocurre nada porque tú malgastes cuatro minutos de la tuya escuchándome. Me los debes —masculló con la misma dureza con la que le estaba destrozando la articulación.

—Me haces daño —musitó alarmado, mirando con timidez a su alrededor por si alguien salía en su defensa.

Blaine expulsó el humo despacio, disfrutando de su miedo. Aquella escena, vista a distancia, parecería una tontería de enamorados. Eso si cualquiera llegaba a fijarse, cosa que dudaba.

—Siéntate y dejaré de hacerlo —prometió con frialdad.

El contempló la arrogancia herida con la que el hombre al que tanto había amado se defendía. Al que había amado y al que aún amaba pese a no encontrarlo tras sus añorados ojos verde avellana, pensó mientras dejaba que el desprecio de él la empapara. Sentía que de alguna forma tenía que pagar por lo que le hizo. Él había estimado ese pago en cuatro minutos. Cuatro minutos por los cuatro años que había pasado en prisión, los mismos cuatro años en los que a el no le habían dejado vivir los remordimientos. Tal vez debía ser así, pensó mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Pasar los últimos cuatro minutos junto a él llorando amargura, contemplando lo que el había hecho con el amor más grande que había tenido y que jamás volvería a tener. «Cuatro minutos por cuatro años», se dijo, cuando en realidad le hubiera dado cuatro años de su vida para que él no perdiera ni uno solo de la suya.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar —reconoció Blaine a la vez que lo soltaba—. Conseguí recordar todos nuestros encuentros, uno a uno. Conté por separado las veces que nos habíamos dedicado a follar. —Pensarlo le hacía daño, decirlo por primera vez en voz alta le rompía por dentro—. Para ser del todo exactos, debo decir que yo te hacía el amor y tú me follabas para conseguir tu objetivo —dijo con acritud. Menospreciar aquello que había sido tan importante para él le provocaba una amarga sensación de desquite—. Pero da igual como lo llamemos. La cosa es que he hecho cuentas. —Descargó en el cenicero la ceniza acumulada en su cigarro—. He pasado en la cárcel mil cuatrocientos noventa y un días —dijo tan despacio como si cada segundo pesara como una losa—. He follado contigo en veintisiete ocasiones, pensando siempre que era gratis —precisó mientras los ojos secos de Kurt se desbordaban por dentro—. Pero al final resulta que cada puto polvo lo he pagado con algo más de cincuenta y cinco días de encierro. —El tono de su voz se endureció—. Casi dos meses a cambio de un poco de pasión fingida. Me ha salido un tanto caro, ¿no crees? —preguntó con saña—. Eres bueno, lo reconozco, pero no tanto como para eso.

Kurt bajó las manos hasta su regazo ocultándolas bajo el mármol de la mesa para estrujarlas una contra la otra, dispuesta a respetar el momento que le pertenecía a él, a escucharle con la humildad de quien se sabe culpable de algo que nadie podría reparar.

—¡No me trates como a un idiota! —masculló furioso ante su silencio—. Ya no. No, después de que mostraras tu juego y el de ese... ¿cómo llamarlo? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. ¡Cómo se puede llamar a un hombre que permite que su chica folle con otro para conseguir méritos, medallas o lo que quiera que os den cada vez que hundís en la miseria a un desgraciado! —El se puso de nuevo en pie y él volvió a sujetarla por la muñeca—. Disculpa si estoy siendo muy grosero —musitó con aparentada gentileza—. Ya sabes, la cárcel embrutece. Procuraré contenerme para no herir tu delicada sensibilidad.

—No voy a seguir escuchándote. Así no —aseguró mientras luchaba por liberar su brazo.

—Lo vas a hacer porque no he terminado —advirtió entre dientes, tirando de el con brusquedad—. Hay algo para lo que sí quiero tu explicación —añadió cuando comprobó que se quedaba quieta—. El caso de Cooper. Eso fue muy distinto, porque pagó sin haber obtenido ninguna recompensa. Deberías haber sido un poco más justo y, ya que tenías pensado jodernos a los dos, deberías haber follado también con los dos. —Dio una profunda calada al cigarro mientras contemplaba el asombro en los ojos de Kurt—. No a la vez, por supuesto. No soy tan pervertido. —Aplastó el pitillo en el cenicero. Necesitaba ocultar que su pulso no era del todo firme—. Podías haberlo hecho conmigo los días pares y con él los impares, ¿no te parece?

El insulto la enfureció y su intención de soportar sus recriminaciones se evaporó. Apretó los dientes a la vez que alzaba la mano para cruzarle la mejilla. Él se la sujetó con rapidez, le acercó el rostro y masculló con rencor:

—Reconocerás que no fue razonable que a mí me concedieras el consuelo de los polvos y él perdiera la vida a cambio de nada.

Kurt se agitó para que lo soltara, pero al no conseguirlo dejó de luchar.

—No pasa ni un solo día en el que no lamente su muerte —dijo comprimiendo los labios.

—¡Qué curioso! —Ironía y rabia se entremezclaban en el fondo de sus ojos—. No me pareció ver ninguna pena en ti mientras estabas allí, parada, contemplando cómo se desangraba entre mis brazos mientras yo suplicaba ayuda. ¡Era mi hermano! —aulló con dolor, soltándolo como si de pronto le asqueara su contacto—. Era mi hermano pequeño y yo habría dado la vida por él. Mil vidas habría dado si las hubiera tenido para que él pudiera vivir la suya. Él era mi responsabilidad y le fallé. No vuelvas a decir que lamentas su muerte —amenazó lleno de furia—. Si lo haces te juro que te arranco el corazón con mis propias manos.

—Es muy probable que no llegaras a encontrarlo.

Su voz sonó como un susurro tenue que no llegó a terminar. Pensó que ante el sufrimiento real e inenarrable de Blaine, no tenía ningún derecho a hablar del que a el le había desgastado el corazón hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Contempló los ojos cargados de rencor que brillaban como cristales transparentes y húmedos.

Blaine percibió que algo había cambiado. El seguía asustado y tembloroso, y aún podía estarlo más si continuaba lacerándolo, pero había algo nuevo en el fondo de su mirada. Algo que no pudo descifrar. De pronto sintió que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el débil continuaba siendo él. Poco importaba que no le quedara nada que perder. Presentía que, de algún modo inexplicable y absurdo, él sería el único que volvería a sufrir.

—Vete —ordenó confundido ante ese pensamiento—. Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas jamás.

Kurt tardó en reaccionar. Pensó que si se ponía en pie, sus piernas no la sostendrían. La expresión amenazante y a la vez indefensa de Blaine la desconcertaba. El miedo que le provocaba se enredaba con la ternura que su padecimiento le inspiraba, con la pena que le causaba haberle lastimado, haberle perdido. Apartó la taza empujando despacio el borde del plato. Deseaba decir muchas cosas. Todas las que llevaba años explicándole en silencio. Todas sus baldías disculpas, todas sus razones, todo su amor. Pero temió que si abría la boca él no dudaría en arrancarle el corazón, tal y como había jurado que haría.

De pronto le pareció que llevaba una eternidad quieto, mirándole. Se estremeció al pensar que, si tardaba un segundo más en irse, él le repetiría la orden. Se levantó despacio, asegurándose de que sus fuerzas no la dejarían caer. Cogió el abrigo y el bolso y se volvió con lentitud. El temor y la esperanza de que lo detuviera con una palabra la acompañaron hasta la salida. Pero la voz no llegó a sus oídos.

Una vez en la calle, fuera del alcance de su mirada, apoyó la espalda en la pared del edificio. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a la vez que la invadía el llanto. Se había preguntado muchas veces lo que la penitenciaría haría con él. Había buscado infinidad de informes sobre la vida en prisión, sobre los efectos psicológicos que causaba ese tipo de vida, sobre la difícil adaptación al mundo real una vez recuperada la libertad. Nada de cuanto había leído la había preparado para el impacto que le había producido el verlo hundido, el verlo transformado en un hombre tan diferente al que la enamoró.

Se cubrió el rostro con el abrigo y lo empapó de lágrimas. Pensó que debía alejarse de allí antes de que él saliera. Si salía. Porque por un instante albergó el estúpido anhelo de que todo hubiera sido una cruel pesadilla. Confió en que de un segundo a otro despertara en su cama y todo siguiera estando igual. Gris y vacío, pero igual que durante los cuatro últimos años. Un fría ráfaga de viento llegó pegada al suelo, le rodeó las piernas y ascendió adherida a su cuerpo dejándolo congelado. Se le desvaneció la esperanza. El frío era real, el sufrimiento era real, y presentía que además de real el sufrimiento iba a ser eterno.

* * *

Tras el enfrentamiento con Kurt, el ánimo de Blaine se resintió. Tenía motivos para hacerlo. Se había dejado ver por el, le había mostrado su odio y hasta le había hablado de devolverle ojo por ojo. Solo le había faltado detallarle su maldito plan, se dijo al tiempo que enterraba el rostro en la almohada para ahogar un grito de rabia. No le quedaba ni el consuelo de haberle arrojado todo el resentimiento que acumulaba, todo el desprecio que merecía. Ya no respiraba en paz, no descansaba. Tenía grabados en la mente sus ojos asustados, sus labios temblorosos, su aspecto de ángel... de maldito ángel del infierno que se empeñaba en invadir sus pensamientos de modo constante.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, frente a su taza con café frío, consumiendo un cigarro tras otro sumido en el murmullo del ir y venir de la gente, en sus voces, en sus risas. Solamente recordaba que lo vio marchar y que ya no pudo apartar la mirada del lugar por el que había desaparecido. Que se ahogó en un mar revuelto de pasiones enfrentadas. Que cuando se puso en pie le dolían el cuerpo y el alma. Que cuando atravesó la puerta de salida recuperó el olor a azahar y lo odió con todas sus fuerzas por lo que continuaba haciéndole.

Cansado de dar vueltas, abandonó la cama de un salto y se puso el pantalón y una camiseta blanca. La casa ya tenía una temperatura aceptable. Era lo bueno de los fines de semana, que podía aguardar entre mantas mientras la calefacción cumplía con su cometido. Cogió el tabaco de la mesilla y dejó que el delicioso olor a café le condujera hasta la cocina. Allí Jeff preparaba lo que consideraba que debía ser el perfecto desayuno de las mañanas sin prisa, como la de ese lunes festivo.

—Buenos días —saludó desde la puerta. Extendió los brazos y los apoyó en los marcos, como si necesitara sujeción. Pero quien necesitaba apoyo era su espíritu, y sabía que para eso no existían puntales.

—Sí que van a ser buenos —respondió Jeff según terminaba de cuajar unos huevos revueltos—. No llueve ni parece que vaya a hacerlo. —Le miró un segundo—. Puede que así mejore también tu humor.

—A mi humor no le ocurre nada —aseguró Blaine, al tiempo que entraba y se sentaba frente a una taza de café humeante y un plato con cuatro tiras de bacón.

Encendió un cigarro y recibió con satisfacción su primera dosis de nicotina. Si hubiera sabido qué otra cosa hacer para aplacar el desasosiego que le perseguía desde el sábado, lo hubiera hecho. No habría importado que la solución hubiera consistido en clavarse alfileres bajo las uñas.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta después del desayuno para empezar a envenenarte? —preguntó Jeff, que se acercó para distribuir el revoltijo amarillento en los dos platos.

—Envenenarme —repitió antes de llenarse los pulmones con otra bocanada de humo—. ¡Hay tantas cosas que me envenenan y no las abandono!

Jeff dejó la sartén en el fregadero y tomó asiento frente a su desayuno.

—Espero que no lo digas por lo que acabo de cocinar —bromeó, pero un instante después se puso serio—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?

—Nada que no sepas. —Evitó mirarle para que no leyera en sus ojos la mentira. No podía hablarle de la insensatez que había cometido. Ya se sentía suficientemente mal. No necesitaba que le dijera lo necio que había sido. Se lo repetía él mismo constantemente.

Jeff no le creyó. Sospechaba que algo había ocurrido el sábado. Solo así podía explicarse la nueva y desconcertante actitud que su amigo mantenía desde entonces.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —preguntó pinchando con el tenedor sobre sus huevos revueltos—. ¿Viene Nick?

—Sí. —Cogió una tira de bacón con los dedos, se la llevó a la boca y descubrió que tenía hambre—. Hemos quedado para ir al cine esta tarde.

Apagó el pitillo y se concentró en su desayuno. El día anterior apenas si había probado bocado en la comida y tampoco había cenado. Se había sentido saciado de impotencia y continuaba igual. Pero el hueco vacío de su estómago, insensible a su estado de ánimo, comenzaba a protestar.

Durante unos minutos los dos comieron en silencio. Blaine lo hizo con el aire ausente y perdido, con el que ya se había levantado el día anterior; su amigo lo hizo pensativo, a ratos quizá tenso.

—¿Has meditado lo que te propuse? —preguntó de pronto Jeff.

—No hay nada que meditar, ya te lo dije.

—Está bien —aceptó con desgana—. Entiendo que no quieras acompañarnos. Aunque te haya prometido que no discutiré con mi padre, en el fondo los dos sabemos que acabaré haciéndolo. —Soltó un pequeño bufido—. No es agradable pasar la Navidad en medio de una de nuestras broncas. Pero al menos acepta la invitación de Nick—suplicó una vez más—. No tienes por qué estar solo esa noche.

—Tampoco tengo que estar con la familia de otros —afirmó con desapego.

—Nick no lo va a entender.

—Nivk ya lo ha entendido —dijo recordando sus protestas—. Es sencillo: no hay familia, no hay Navidad. —Clavó el tenedor en la última tira de bacón—. Además, estos días no dejan de ser una estupidez.

Jeff le había llegado a jurar que durante la cena contaría hasta cien, que incluso era posible que hasta doscientos, antes de responder a cualquier impertinencia de su padre. Pero Blaine tenía claro lo que quería. Lo mismo que venía haciendo durante años: estar solo y recordar a los suyos.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —soltó Jeff con impaciencia—. Tienes a tu lado a una hombre fantástico que cualquiera desearía para sí. Un hombre que te quiere, que se desvive por agradarte —opinó enojado—. Debería escapársete por los poros la felicidad que no te cupiera dentro, pero no es así.

—No se trata de el. —Apartó su plato y cogió por el asa su taza de café—. El es lo mejor que tengo —confesó sin pudor—. El problema está en mí, pero terminará en cuanto me tome venganza —dijo ocultando su temor al imprevisible rumbo que tras su estupidez podían tomar las cosas.

—¿Y por qué no se queda alguna vez? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin Jeff—. Tú pasas en casa tres noches a la semana y vuelves a dormir en la prisión los cuatro siguientes. No entiendo por qué sale a esas horas de tu cama para irse a la suya. Me parece algo... —Calló al no encontrar palabras que no ofendieran—. No lo entiendo —repitió con impotencia.

—Tengo mal dormir y tengo mal despertar —se justificó Blaine. Tomó un trago de su café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. La conversación comenzaba a incomodarle.

—¿Has olvidado lo que se siente al despertar abrazado a un hombre? —insistió Jeff dejando el tenedor sobre su plato medio lleno—. Ese instante en el que abres los ojos y lo ves, y recuerdas cómo ha gemido para ti, y sabes que en unos momentos volverá a hacerlo.

—Ignoraba que tuvieras ese punto romántico —interrumpió Blaine, que trató de reír pero no pudo—. Me sorprendes.

—Cuida lo que has comenzado con Nick —aconsejó consciente de que su amigo utilizaba la ironía como defensa—. Cualquiera mataría por una chico como el. Yo lo haría —precisó en voz baja y mirándole de soslayo.

Si esperaba una reacción de hombre celoso, no la encontró. Eso le molestó y le agradó sin saber cuál de los dos sentimientos era más intenso.

—Definitivamente eres un romántico. Yo también lo fui —explicó Blaine mientras se levantaba y dejaba su plato y su taza en el fregadero—. Pero no te preocupes. Esa es una enfermedad curable.

—Así que tú la has superado y te has convertido en un cínico —comentó con intención de provocarle para que reaccionara como creía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Crees que es un mal cambio? —preguntó al tiempo que salía de la cocina y se dirigía a la ducha sin darle ocasión a responder.

«Despertar con una hombre», se repitió poco después, inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua caliente. ¡Cómo no iba a recordar lo que era dormir y despertar junto a un hombre! ¡Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los grises de Kurt que le miraban con amor era lo más fascinante que le había tocado vivir! Por eso no quería que el amanecer le encontrara sus mejillas descansando en su almohada, ni con miradas dulces y somnolientas ni con piernas enredadas en las suyas, aunque esas piernas fueran las de Nick. No quería evocar a Kurt de ese modo. Su odio le desgarraba las entrañas cuando recordaba todo el amor y la dicha que había sentido al contemplarlo cada mañana, a el, la mayor y más cruel mentira de su vida.

También fue un largo y duro fin de semana para Kurt. No tuvo ánimos para pisar la calle ni siquiera para comprar el pan o el periódico. Consumió gran parte del tiempo junto a la ventana, oteando a lo lejos el puente levadizo, los jardines, el parquecito con el tobogán rojo. Temía y deseaba verlo aparecer. Desde su encuentro, pensar en él le provocaba un cúmulo de sentimientos que nacían en la ternura para desembocar en el miedo. Había estado seguro de que no volvería a verlo, y no porque no lo deseara el o no lo necesitara su corazón. Él se lo había dejado claro la última vez que se vieron en el pasado. Y el había vuelto a recordar aquel momento.

Mientras escrutaba el exterior buscando rastro de Blaine, había posado los dedos sobre el cristal frío, había cerrado los ojos y se había encontrado ante otro cristal mucho más grueso...

Espera a que él aparezca al otro lado, arrepentido como nunca por no haberle contado la verdad a tiempo, suplicando por que la crea y la perdone ahora, cuando va a explicarle todo y a decirle que en su amor no ha mentido, que le ama con toda su alma y así le amará siempre.

Le ve aparecer acompañado por un guardia. No percibe sorpresa en su rostro por encontrarlo allí. No vislumbra ninguna emoción. En cambio, siente que su corazón sangra mientras él se acerca frío y ausente como un cuerpo sin alma.

Coge con prisa el teléfono intercomunicador. Sus manos tiemblan como las del que espera una sentencia que cambiará su vida para siempre. Él lo coge al otro lado, más despacio, como el que sabe que dispone de toda una eternidad vacía que jamás podrá llenar con nada. Lo mira como si no lo viera. Sus ojos verde avellana son tumbas abiertas en las que no entra el sol. El puede oler su tristeza. Una tristeza que ha acabado con el hombre que fue.

—Necesito que me escuches un momento —le suplica mientras posa la mano en el cristal—. Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir esa tarde en...

—Estás muerto —dice sin ninguna expresión. Kurt se estremece—. No volveré a pensar en ti, porque para mí estás muerto y enterrado bajo mil metros de la tierra más árida que seas capaz de imaginar.

—Te amo —declara el con desgarro. Las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón...

Él suelta el teléfono para no seguir escuchándolo. Continúa mirándolo a los ojos al tiempo que se levanta. Después le da la espalda.

Kurt puede escucharle a través del auricular que sigue descolgado.

—¡Sacadme de aquí! —grita como si se estuviera abrasando en el infierno—. ¡Quiero volver a mi celda! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

El le mira hasta que desaparece acompañado de un agente.

«Ya está», se dice cuando se queda solo, con el teléfono en una mano y acariciando el cristal con la otra. «Ya ha dictado su sentencia contra mí; estoy muerto y enterrado.» Y fue así como se sintió en aquel momento y era así como se sentía ahora, después de cuatro años, mientras rozaba el cristal tras el que esperaba y temía verle aparecer.

El teléfono sonó incontables veces durante el domingo y el lunes, pero no se molestó en cogerlo. ¡Para qué hacerlo, si no quería hablar con nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie, no quería ver a nadie! El dolor era suyo. Comenzó a serlo cuando un día se miró en los ojos verde avellana de Blaine y comprendió que se estaba enamorando sin remedio, cuando dejó que le abrigara el alma con palabras de amor, cuando a pesar de amarlo continuó vigilándole sin que él lo supiera. Por eso, ese fin de semana más que nunca, su casa fue el refugio en el que nadie pudo encontrarlo. Tan solo la pena que vivía instaurada en su corazón.

Después de dos días y tres noches de lágrimas, el martes despertó deprimida y sin fuerzas para abandonar la cama. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocado por la tensión y los llantos. Sin ánimos para nada, comprendió que no podía presentarse en la tienda con aquel aspecto de muerta en vida.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y llegar hasta la cocina para llamar a Rachel. Le contó lo del dolor de cabeza, pero omitió el resto de la historia. Le dijo que necesitaría todo el día para reponerse. Después se sentó junto a la mesa y se tomó una aspirina con medio vaso de agua.

No había vuelto a la cama cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Era Sebastian, preocupado porque no había sabido de el en todo el fin de semana.

—Dice Rachel que no irás a trabajar porque no te encuentras bien.

—Es un simple dolor de cabeza —musitó friccionándose la sien derecha con los dedos—. He tomado una pastilla. Se me pasará en cuanto duerma un rato.

—No me has cogido el teléfono desde el sábado por la noche —insistió—. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Sebastian, ¡por Dios! —Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana—. No es más que una jaqueca.

La excesiva pasión en la respuesta no convenció a su amigo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignado—. No te agobio con más preguntas. Te dejo para que duermas y te recuperes cuanto antes. Te llamo esta noche —dijo con cariño.

—Mejor espera a que llame yo —respondió cerrando los ojos—. Lo haré cuando se me pase.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado del auricular. Kurt escuchó un suave resuello y supo que Sebastian estaba tenso. Después de tantos años, no tenía demasiados secretos para el.

—No me estás ocultando nada, ¿verdad? —insistió él con cautela—. No ha ocurrido nada que te haya disgustado.

Kurt volvió a asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que estaría aún mejor después de un buen sueño. Le dijo que le emocionaba su preocupación, pero también le pidió que se relajara de vez en cuando.

Tras colgar, no se apartó de la ventana, el lugar en el que había pasado más tiempo durante las últimas horas preguntándose dónde estaba él, qué hacía ahora que había recuperado una parte de su libertad. Volvió a contemplar los jardines, los bancos, el parquecito con el tobogán rojo. Suspiró con desánimo y, de pronto, su semblante triste se descompuso. En unas décimas de segundo pasaron por su mente todas las veces en las que había encontrado a Sebastian en los alrededores de su portal, con actitud vigilante, observando repetidamente esos lugares que el misma cuidaba desde que sabía que Blaine estaba libre. «Deformación profesional», había llamado él a ese gesto de mirar hacia los lados con insistencia. Con demasiada insistencia, pensaba ahora.

No podía ser. Suspiró y se frotó con los dedos su rostro cansado. Se negaba a aceptar lo que de pronto le había llegado a la mente. Sebastian no podía saber que Blaine estaba en libertad. Si lo hubiera sabido lo habría comentado con el; eran amigos... Pero también era cierto que él nunca había inspeccionado a su alrededor con la obstinación con la que venía haciéndolo las últimas semanas.

En un instante la furia ocupó el espacio en el que hasta entonces había estado su dolor de cabeza. Incluso su cansancio había desaparecido cuando llegó al portal después de haberse vestido con prisa. Miró hacia los lados y hacia los jardines esperando hallar algún rastro de Sebastian o de su coche. Comprobó que nadie que el pudiera ver la vigilaba ese día y salió hirviendo de indignación.

Apenas pisó las losetas grisáceas de la jefatura, preguntó si el comisario de la Brigada Central de Estupefacientes se encontraba en su despacho y si estaba solo. Ante las dos respuestas afirmativas se internó por el pasillo con paso firme y casi marcial. No necesitó mostrar acreditación ni tener concertada cita con nadie. Había sido miembro del cuerpo y, además, tenía el permiso especial del jefe para que entrara y saliera cuando quisiera.

Esta vez no se detuvo en la puerta para golpearla con suaves y rítmicos toques que recordaran a una canción, ni la abrió despacio para asomar primero el rostro y regalarle su mejor sonrisa. Esta vez entró con la fuerza desatada de un huracán, dispuesta a arrasar con quien la había engañado.

Sebastian, sentado ante su escritorio, lo miró sorprendido. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por el motivo de su repentina aparición ni de interesarse por su jaqueca. Solo entendió que llegaba derramando furia por sus grandes ojos grises.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —bramó el, al tiempo que cerraba con un portazo y se acercaba a la mesa—. ¿Qué pretendías al ocultármelo?

El rostro del comisario se endureció mientras la preocupación y la ira le revolvían el estómago. Odió haber acertado con su presentimiento.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —resopló como un animal rabioso—. Se ha atrevido a presentarse ante ti. ¡Por eso estás mal!

Su airada respuesta aceptando su culpa aumentó la irritación de Kurt hasta encenderle la sangre del rostro.

—Sabías que ocurriría. Has pasado días enteros vigilando mi casa, vigilándome a mí mientras me hacías creer que mirabas alrededor por «mera costumbre» —acentuó con ironía.

—Quería protegerte. —Se disculpó fingiendo un poco de calma—. Sabes que siempre lo hago.

—¿Protegerme? Lo único que tenías que haber hecho era decirme que él ya estaba en la calle. Nada más. ¡No necesito protección! —clamó con impotencia.

—Soy muy consciente de todo lo que has sufrido por su causa —comentó con suavidad—. No quería que volvieras a recordarle. Me pareció más prudente vigilar hasta cerciorarme de que él no te buscaba. Te juro que terminé creyendo que no lo haría. Pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a molestarte.

—¡No te atrevas a hacer nada! —gritó—. No ha sido él quien me ha buscado. Nuestro encuentro fue del todo casual, en la calle en la que vive. Y fui yo quien di con él.

—¿Casual? —preguntó, de nuevo exaltado—. ¿Estás seguro de que fue casual? No seas ingenuo. Él ya no vive en esa calle. Ni siquiera vive en Bilbao. —El abrió los ojos con asombro—. Es un cabrón muy listo. Te aseguro que si tú le encontraste fue porque él quiso que lo hicieras.

—No lo creo —musitó sin ninguna firmeza—. Él tomaba un café cuando entré. Durante un buen rato ni siquiera fue consciente de que yo estaba allí, a su espalda.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te adjudiqué su seguimiento en la operación?

Kurt asintió y volvió a verse en aquella noche que no olvidaría nunca.

Sebastian ha aparcado cerca del portal del sospechoso. Ha anochecido mientras aguardan a que salga de casa para que el pueda echarle un primer vistazo. Hace poco que él le ha confesado que lo ama y compartir la estrechez y la oscuridad del coche está resultando turbador, aunque no incómodo. El está impresionado. Que ese hombre inteligente y atractivo, al que ha visto trabajar con valor y eficacia, se haya fijado en el le resulta halagador. Aun así, su respuesta ha sido que le conceda un poco de tiempo para analizar si lo que siente por él es amor o simple admiración.

—Ése es —dice el comisario cuando el sujeto aparece en el portal—. El de pelo claro.

El le mira. Es fuerte, delgado. Viste pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca bajo la que se adivinan hombros anchos y marcados músculos.

—No tiene aspecto de delincuente —opina ante la imagen atractiva y seductora.

—No te fíes de él —aconseja Sebastian—. Síguele de cerca pero, por favor, no te confíes. Es un pringado que está al final de la cadena, pero no sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser. Cualquiera que trate con alguien como Schue es un delincuente sin escrúpulos.

El sospechoso camina por la acera con paso lento y firme, en actitud relajada, y el contempla todos sus movimientos. Deduce que algo agradable le debe de cruzar por la mente en el instante en el que está a la altura del vehículo, porque su boca se curva en una fascinante sonrisa.

—Es guapo —comenta mientras el misma se echa a reír—. Es muy, muy guapo.

—Vuelvo a repetir que no te fíes de él. La buena pinta no es garantía de nada. Los mayores cabrones que conozco llevan traje y corbata, y se hacen llamar don.

—No te preocupes. —El le mira en el momento en el que el hombre sale de su campo de visión—. Tendré cuidado, como siempre. ¿O es que no te fías de mí? —pregunta en tono de broma.

Sebastian suspira con suavidad mientras sus manos rozan el cuero del volante y sus ojos lo acarician a el.

—Te confiaría mi vida —susurra con ternura—. Sin dudarlo ni un instante. Pero te quiero, y eso hace que a veces me preocupe en exceso.

El sonido del teléfono que había sobre la mesa lo sobresaltó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sebastian dejó que sonara. Tenía toda su atención puesta en el rostro silencioso y preocupado de Kurt . Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a el.

—Permíteme que le pare los pies —dijo con suavidad—. No me obligues a contemplar con impotencia cómo te destroza de nuevo.

El negó con un movimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza.

—Me destrocé yo mismo, no lo olvides. De todos modos, ¿cómo supiste que estaba en libertad? ¿Cómo sabes dónde vive?

—Pedí que me mantuvieran informado. —La contempló en silencio, recordando lo doloroso que fue saberla en brazos de aquel tipo—. Él no fue otro de tus trabajos. Siempre presentí que una vez que estuviera libre te buscaría. —Sonrió al añadir con ternura—: No eres hombre al que se olvide fácilmente.

—Debiste decírmelo —le amonestó dolido—. De haberlo sabido no me habría acercado a los sitios que él frecuentaba —dijo sin mucha seguridad.

—No sigas pensando que ha sido coincidencia. Él te ha buscado —afirmó sin vacilar—. Pero te juro que no volverá a hacerlo.

—Quiero que le dejes en paz —pidió mirándole a los ojos—. No pretende verme, estoy seguro. No obstante, si por alguna extraña razón llego a necesitar ayuda, te aseguro que te la pediré.

—Está bien. —Sebastian le acarició la mejilla con los dedos—. Se hará a tu manera, pero con una condición. —El pestañeó, atento—. Si vuelve a acercarse a ti me lo dices aunque creas que no necesitas defensa, aunque pienses que le has visto por puro accidente.

Kurt asintió sin titubeos y, aunque enojado, se pegó a él para que lo consolara como solía hacerlo. Él lo estrechó entre sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla en su cabellera. Le preguntó si había desaparecido su jaqueca. Después le musitó palabras que la relajaron y continuó con otras que la hicieron sonreír.

Mientras tanto, él se reafirmaba en su intención de no permitir que nadie volviera a lastimarlo jamás. A él no le iba eso de esperar acontecimientos, de confiar en que las cosas no ocurrieran. Él era partidario de afrontarlas cuando aún tenían solución. Opinaba que la prevención evita mucho sufrimiento innecesario. Más ahora, cuando quien estaba en riesgo era Kurt. Su Kurt.

* * *

Espero les halla gustado...

* * *

**lashmy Oh Dios... estas bien? necesitas apoyo emocional? D:**

**Gabriela Cruz Si yo tambien quiero que Nick ya se haga a un lado.**

**Lopsi siii queremos klaine :D espero que pronto se de ... :333**

**Elbereth3 Niff :33 amo a esa pareja tambien... Si Thad pobresito u.u ... Y si lo se lo mismo me paso cuando lei el libro D:**

**Candy Criss Jaja si desde que incluso lo conocio Jeff se impresiono por Nick asi que si habra Niff no tan pronto desgraciadamente pero si.. Y con respecto a tu pregunta no Thad no tuvo nada que ver... Thad era como el mejor amigo de Cooper y al morir se deprimio a demas que bueno no deberia decirlo pero para aclararlo Blaine y Cooper estaban metidos con drogas y Kurt era el policia encubierto encargado de averiguar los planes de Blaine que a su vez los llevarian con el "Jefe" es una de las razones por las cuales Kurt es encubierto o mas bien era... Gracias por leer **

**PameCrissColferette Blaine es demasiado misterioso con su venganza y solo da pequeños detalles hasta el final se sabe que va ha hacer D: gracias por leer :33**

* * *

Espero lo hallan disfrutado espero le guste y espero ansiosa sus reviews nos leemos el viernes si mi lap lo pemite !

Lena :9


	7. Los posos de café

Mi laptop murió...

Pero revivió.. xD

Perdón por el retraso ,espero les guste este cap... a mi me gusta mucho por dos partes yyy asi...

Disfruten.. :3

* * *

Los posos de café

Por la tarde, cuando la luz comenzaba a languidecer, Jeff aparcó el coche a escasos metros del piso. Blaine bromeó con la posibilidad de subirlo con cuidado por el bordillo y acercarlo hasta el mismo portal para no tener que caminar tanto. Se les veía agotados después de una ardua jornada en un terreno empinado en el que les había costado mantenerse en pie. Jeff inclinó el respaldo de su asiento y se acomodó para mostrarle lo confortable que resultaría pasar allí la noche. Blaine, que en unas horas estaría en su camastro de la prisión, le respondió con una carcajada. Abandonó el vehículo, lo rodeó por su parte delantera y arrastró su cansancio hasta la acera sin dejar de reír.

De pronto, un fuerte empujón le arrojó contra la pared. Sintió el impacto en la espalda y en la cabeza. Una presión en el cuello le cortó la respiración. Todo duró un instante. Un instante en el que su cerebro procesó la información como si la acción hubiera transcurrido a cámara lenta. Mientras identificaba el rostro furioso de su agresor advirtió que, a su derecha, Jeff salía del automóvil y se abalanzaba en su ayuda. Dirigió hacia él su mano abierta. Aunque asfixiado por el aplastamiento de su garganta, consiguió gemir un «no» para asegurarse de que su amigo se detuviera. Tenía ante él al maldito Sebastian, que con un brazo le aprisionaba las costillas y con el otro le pulverizaba la tráquea dejándole sin aire. No necesitaba añadir a sus problemas la agresión a un agente de la ley.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó entre dientes el comisario—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?

—Sí... —respondió con voz rota—. Eres... el cabrón que me metió en la cárcel.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó apretando un poco más, pues le pareció escucharle hablar con demasiada facilidad—. Soy el cabrón que te envió a la cárcel y también soy el cabrón que volverá a hacerlo si te pasas de listo.

Blaine trató de respirar con lentitud. Tal vez así llegaría un poco más de aire a sus pulmones.

—No he... hecho nada. —Intentó apartar el brazo con sus manos. Sebastia hundió el codo con más saña.

—¿Nada? Ten cuidado conmigo, porque puedo ponerte las cosas difíciles. Muy difíciles.

—Estoy seguro de eso —aceptó justo antes de que el ahogo le provocara un ataque de tos.

El comisario aflojó un poco y después le soltó. No quería que se le asfixiara entre las manos. Al menos no de momento. Estaba seguro de que podría controlarle sin necesidad de llegar tan lejos.

—Bien. Me alegra que comencemos a entendernos. —Se frotó con chulería su permanente rastro de barba—. Y ahora escucha con atención. —Aproximó el rostro para amenazarle en voz baja—: No vuelvas a acercarte a Kurt. Te juro que no tendré ningún problema en acabar contigo si lo haces.

Blaine que ya había recuperado el aliento, no fue capaz de callarse al ver su preocupación.

—¿A qué temes? —Sonrió con impertinencia—. ¿A que me lo vuelva a follar y de nuevo prefiera mis polvos a los tuyos?

—¡Maldito cabrón! —exclamó al tiempo que le encajaba el puño en la boca del estómago. Blaine se dobló de dolor—. Debes de ser un puto suicida para provocarme de esa forma. ¿Acaso crees que bromeo? ¡Responde! —exigió entre dientes—. ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

Demasiado dolorido para hablar, Blaine negó con un gesto de cabeza. El comisario le sujetó las solapas de la cazadora y las alzó hasta levantarle con ellas la barbilla.

—Estás avisado —murmuró con amenazante voz baja—. Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirarlo a distancia. —Le soltó y se arregló los cuellos de su propio abrigo, después los puños que cubrían su impecable camisa blanca—. No voy a permitir que ningún cabrón como tú le haga daño. Te estaré vigilando muy estrechamente, así que no cometas ninguna estupidez —aconsejó en tono conciliador. Acto seguido se volvió con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y cruzó la calle para dirigirse a su coche.

Jeff, que se había mantenido a distancia, reaccionó alarmado. En dos zancadas se plantó al lado de su amigo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Quién era ese tipo y de qué cojones estaba hablando?

Blaine le hizo un gesto para que aguardara hasta que recuperara el aliento. El dolor en el estómago no le permitía erguirse y pasar aire por su dolorida tráquea era toda una tortura. Pero Jeff estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado furioso como para concederle unos segundos de tregua.

—Era un poli —se respondió—. Era un poli, y si le he entendido bien tú has hecho una visita al tipo ese, ¿no es cierto? —volvió a preguntar al tiempo que movía los pies de un lado a otro, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

—Algo parecido —murmuró con una lastimosa voz ronca—. Y ese «poli» es el comisario.

—¿El comisario? Pero... ¿te has vuelto loco? ¡Dios! —exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Se acabó el puto plan y se acabó todo.

—De eso ni hablar —opinó Blaine con los brazos sobre el estómago—. Todo sigue igual, sin cambios.

—Definitivamente, estás loco. En cuanto ese tío se entere irá a por ti. Además de que se ocupará de que al tipo no le pase nada.

—Todo está calculado. —Intentó erguirse y aulló de dolor. Continuó doblado sobre sí mismo—. No podrá inculparme por mucho que sospeche, y tampoco podrá encubrirlo a el.

El que una vez le hubieran pillado con droga no le hacía responsable de toda la que encontraran a su alrededor. No tenía que pasarse la vida demostrando su inocencia. En todo caso eran los demás los que deberían probar su culpabilidad. Y él no iba a dejar ningún rastro que les permitiera hacerlo.

—Seguramente eso empeorará las cosas —opinó Jeff—. Se vengará a su manera, y seguro que tiene mucho donde escoger.

—Pero a él nadie la librará de la cárcel. —El dolor no le dejó sonreír—. Lo que ese sujeto quiera hacer conmigo será un pequeño daño colateral sin demasiada importancia —bromeó con acidez.

—Sí, sin ninguna importancia —repitió con enfado—. Al fin y al cabo, estás acostumbrado a que te jodan. ¿No es verdad?

Blaine volvió a sufrir un ataque de tos. Puso la mano en horizontal y la otra tocando la palma interior, en vertical. Pedía tiempo muerto, como en un partido de baloncesto, para ver si de esa forma Jeff se apiadaba un poco.

—Vale. No hables si no puedes —concedió todavía nervioso—. Pero escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Esto no es lo que habíamos preparado. Si quieres destrozar tu vida hazlo, pero no cuentes conmigo para conseguirlo.

—Ya me has enseñado lo que necesitaba saber —resopló suavemente para soportar el dolor—. El resto es cosa mía.

Estaba comprobado que el comisario sabía golpear. Pensó que después de lo que le había provocado un solo revés, no quería saber cómo eran sus verdaderas palizas.

* * *

Era noche cerrada. En los jardines los árboles continuaban desnudando sus ramas. Kurt, desde la ventana de su habitación, contemplaba el vuelo silencioso con el que a la luz de las farolas las hojas alcanzaban el suelo. El miraba sin disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo. Ni siquiera veía las luces que, desde el otro lado de la ría, vestían la iglesia y al centro comercial de Lima. Tenía el pensamiento muy lejos de aquella hermosa postal nocturna.

Desde que había visto a Blaine, el pasado, que nunca dejó de repetirse en su memoria, había cobrado más intensidad, más crudeza. Tenía la sensación de que en unos meses de su vida llegaron a concentrarse sus mayores dudas y sus más arriesgadas decisiones, su mayor felicidad y su más cruel amargura. Había tenido un miedo atroz a enamorarse de él. Pero ni aun soportando todo el temor y las dudas del mundo había sido capaz de apartarse de su lado. Debió haber sabido que su corazón no podría resistirse a su delicadeza, a su ternura, a su felicidad, a su risa contagiosa. Desde el primer momento luchó contra la tentación de cruzar los límites para mirarlo de cerca, para escuchar su voz y su risa, para comprobar si su piel olía como imaginaba. Después ya no fue capaz de alejarse. Él se convirtió en la droga sin la que no podía pasar ni un solo día. La droga que siempre supo que sería su perdición.

«¿Cómo podía luchar contra ti?», susurró, inmóvil junto a la ventana. «¡Si eras tan romántico, tan tierno, tan sorprendente!» Las lágrimas convertían las luces en manchas borrosas y brillantes. Con la mirada perdida se adentró en el pasado, en un turbador e inolvidable encuentro en Lima Bean.

* * *

Kurt ha tomado su café. Blaine ha cogido la taza para girarla boca abajo sobre el plato. Ya lo ha hecho en otra ocasión dejándolo desconcertado. Esta vez se jura que no se quedará con la duda.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Brujería? —se interesa riendo.

—Algo parecido —bromea él—. Mi abuela me enseñó un poco de magia.

Lo mira con gesto divertido y misterioso. El no deja de pensar que tanta seducción en un delincuente puede ser un problema o al menos lo está siendo para el. Se siente atrapado en el fondo de esos ojos verde avellana, pero le gusta estarlo. Le gusta sentir el hormigueo en su pecho cuando él le sonríe o el temblor en su corazón cada vez que intenta besarlo. Solo se arrepiente de haberse dejado llevar por la inconsciencia cuando ya está lejos de él. Cuando redacta sus informes y omite que ha tomado contacto con el sospechoso. Cuando está solo y se recalca que enamorarse sería un tremendo error.

—¿Cuánta magia te enseñó? —pregunta como si le estuviera acusando de haberlo hechizado—. ¿Haces vudú, conjuros, lees las líneas de la vida?

Algo chispea en sus ojos verde avellana. «Tal vez la magia», piensa en ese momento.

—¿Me permites? —ruega él mientras le señala la mano sin atreverse a rozarlo.

El la extiende con la palma abierta y la posa sobre la izquierda de Blaine. Él toma aire cuando siente su roce. Desliza la yema de los dedos por las líneas que debe leer. Lo hace despacio, sin ocultar que disfruta de la finura del tacto.

—Es hermosa. Tiene unas preciosas líneas curvas. ¿Ves ese punto en el centro? —Lo mira un instante y vuelve a poner la atención en la delicada piel mientras él mismo se responde—: ese soy yo; tu eje, tu principio y tu fin, tu amor, tu vida.

Los ojos de Kurt centellean de felicidad mientras una sonrisa cándida se le instala en los labios.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto y léeme el futuro —dice entre risas.

—No puedo —confiesa sin dejar de acariciarlo—. No sé hacerlo. Mi abuela no leía las líneas de la mano ni echaba el Tarot ni consultaba una bola de cristal. Tenía una pequeña herboristería en la que, además de vender remedios para casi todos los males existentes, interpretaba los posos de café. —Con una mirada tierna ruega que le perdone el atrevimiento, pero no lo suelta.

Kurt emite una risa temblorosa. En realidad todo el tiembla. También la mano de la que Blaine se ha apoderado con la inesperada artimaña. No intenta recuperarla. El roce de sus dedos le provoca un grato estado de embriaguez, una plácida felicidad que se resiste a perder.

—¿Cómo se hace? ¿Qué ves en la taza?

—Dibujos —explica él—. Están en el fondo, pero también en las paredes, y dependiendo de la distancia que tengan con el borde el significado cambia. Es como mirar las nubes y descubrir formas, pero sabiendo qué quiere decir cada cosa.

—¿Crees que todo está escrito en nuestros posos de café?

—¡Ojalá lo estuviera! —susurra—. Ojalá pudiera ver mi destino unido al tuyo en los dibujos de una taza o en las líneas de tu mano o en el fondo de tus ojos de titanio.

—¿Titanio? —pregunta sorprendido. Los dedos de Blaine siguen rozando la sensible piel de su mano y a el le cuesta respirar.

—Sí, titanio. ¿Te has fijado en ese tono cambiante del Gugen cuando le da la luz del sol o el reflejo de la luna, o cuando lo humedece la lluvia? —Sonríe al verlos brillar—. Así son tus ojos. Así de hermosos, así de inalcanzables.

El rostro de Kurt enrojece. Le tirita la risa y le tiemblan los labios, y Blaine baja la mirada hacia ellos. Se le ve torpe, desconcertado, y el sabe que no es el modo en el que suele actuar ante un chico

—¿A cuántos chicos has dejado asombrados con esa magia que te enseñó tu abuela? —pregunta con más curiosidad de la que quiere aparentar.

—Tan solo a ti. —Esta vez es a él a quien le flaquea la risa—. Quiero decir que eres tú al único chico al que he intentado asombrar con esto. No sé si lo he conseguido.

Kurt asiente con una leve inclinación de su rostro. Después vuelve los ojos hacia su mano.

—¿Me la devuelves, por favor? —musita enrojeciendo de nuevo.

—Cualquier deseo tuyo, hasta el que consideres más insignificante, es un mandato para mí. —Pero no la suelta inmediatamente. Le va acariciando los dedos con suavidad, deslizándolos entre los suyos como si le costara perderlos.

—No sé si debo creerte —dice posando en él sus ojos claros y brillantes.

Su duda no es tan simple como parece. Blaine es un delincuente y el, a pesar de toda su experiencia con personajes de todas las calañas, solamente es capaz de ver su lado amable y tierno. Eso le hace desconfiar de su capacidad para la misión que le han encomendado.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —susurra a la vez que acerca el rostro—. ¿No es evidente que solo vivo para verte, que me tienes en tus manos desde que entraste en mi corazón?

Él continúa acortando el espacio que queda entre sus labios. Va a besarlo. Kurt interpone sus dedos y él los roza con suavidad. Una risa clara surge de su boca. Es el modo en el que le pide disculpas por haberlo intentado de nuevo, y la previene de que volverá a hacerlo en cuanto tenga ocasión.

«¿Cómo podía luchar contra ti?», volvió a preguntarse Kurt, con la frente apoyada en el cristal frío de la ventana. «¿Cómo podía no enamorarme de ti?», repitió controlando un estremecimiento, con la mirada perdida en las manchas brillantes que se reflejaban en las frías aguas de la ría.

* * *

—Es lo que pediste que te consiguiera —indicó Jeff con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. El coche más barato que pudiera encontrar. Este anda y además le funciona la radio —añadió con orgullo.

Blaine rodeó el viejo Renault. La pintura roja hacía años que había perdido el brillo. Se agachó para examinar las ruedas. Tres de ellas no tenían tapacubos y ninguna conservaba el dibujo de las cubiertas. Pensó que tendría que cambiarlas en cuanto le sobrara un poco de dinero.

—Es perfecto. —Se puso en pie y frotó sus manos sobre las perneras de sus vaqueros—. No se puede pedir más por lo que he pagado por él.

—Por dentro está mejor —comentó Jeff, que entró para ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

Blaine colocó sus dedos en la manilla y recordó el tacto suave de su lujoso Audi. Abrió la portezuela y observó el interior con detenimiento.

—Me gustaban los coches —reveló a media voz cuando se sentó sobre la desgastada tapicería—. Siempre había tenido cascajos como este, pero llegó un momento en el que dispuse de dinero y me compré un Audi grande, potente. —Sonrió al recordarlo—. A los chicos les encantaba. Era color plata. Cuando aceleraba a fondo y entraba el turbocompresor, devoraba distancia y parecía que iba a salir volando.

—Conozco esa sensación.

—No había terminado de pagarlo cuando todo ocurrió. El cuero aún olía a nuevo la última vez que lo conduje para ir a ese maldito polígono. —Crispó las manos sobre el volante—. Y ahora estoy aquí, con otro trasto. Todo termina volviendo a su origen.

—No siempre —opinó Jeff—. Tuviste mala suerte, pero no tiene por qué repetirse. —Le miró de soslayo para comprobar su reacción—. Y no se repetirá si no quieres.

—No quiero —murmuró con la mirada perdida.

—Pues comienza a pensar en el futuro en lugar de en el pasado. —Le vio tensarse y se contuvo para no amargarle el que debía ser un gran momento—. La vida es cojonuda, y como me llamo Jeff que tú vas a comenzar a vivirla. ¿Te has fijado que es rojo como los Ferrari? —dijo asomándose por la ventanilla abierta—. ¡Vamos, arranca!

Blaine respiró despacio y observó los pedales, la palanca de cambios, el volante. Sonrió nervioso y miró a su amigo.

—No estoy seguro de saber hacerlo.

—¡Claro que sabes! Esto es como andar en bici o como follar. —Alzó una ceja en un gesto de complicidad—. No me has contado detalles pero... comprobaste que no se te había olvidado, ¿no?

Su sonrisa respondió por él. Cogió aire con los ojos cerrados y lo dejó salir despacio. Pisó el embrague, se aseguró de que la palanca estaba en la posición de punto muerto y giró la llave. Le gustó el sonido del motor. No quiso compararlo con el de su Audi. Aquello pertenecía al pasado. Este era ahora su coche, igual que esto que dolía sin ninguna pausa era ahora su vida.

—Pon la radio y busca algo potente —pidió Jeff—. ¡Esto es una fiesta y vamos a meternos un chute de adrenalina! —Le miró sonriendo con afecto—. Te hace mucha falta.

También él lo sabía. Le agradeció en silencio su ayuda y su preocupación y pasó a manipular el dial hasta que sonó una canción de U2. Subió el volumen y miró el indicador del depósito de gasolina. Estaba lleno. Colocó las manos sobre el volante y miró al frente sin ver otra cosa que el infinito para circular. Recordó que antes le gustaba la vida, le gustaban los chicos, le gustaban los coches y adoraba la velocidad. «Puedo volver a hacerlo», pensó. Y en ese momento estaba seguro de que lo haría. Se sentía feliz, se sentía vivo. ¿Por qué no iba a ser ese un nuevo y definitivo comienzo?

—¿Tienes algún plan para hoy? —preguntó sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. ¿Algo que nos obligue a volver a una hora concreta?

—Ninguno —respondió Jeff, que se acomodó en el asiento y estiró las piernas.

—Bien —exclamó, y su risa llenó el interior del coche—. Yo tampoco.

* * *

El primer pedido que hicieron al nuevo fabricante había esperado en la trastienda desde primera hora de la mañana. Ahora desenvolvían cada rollo de tela y lo colocaban en la zona de baldas que despejaron entre las dos, unos días atrás. El papel pintado lo iban apilando dentro de sus propias cajas, dejando bien visible la referencia de cada modelo.

Kurt rasgó el grueso papel marrón que cubría una pieza. Un color fucsia brillante con dibujos dorados provocó la admiración de Rachel. Comentó que aquel tejido quedaría perfecto tapizando los sofás de su salón. Kurt asintió sin ninguna emoción mientras empujaba la pesada bobina hacia el estante.

—Llevas unos días que no eres tú —comentó Rachel ayudándolo a trasladar la pieza—. Estás triste, ausente. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kurt suspiró suave y hondo. Tenía el corazón comprimido y encajado en la boca del estómago. Era una sensación angustiosa que le carcomía lentamente y sin descanso.

—He visto a alguien a quien amé mucho —reveló al tiempo que comenzaba con otro envoltorio.

—¡Menuda sorpresa! Empezaba a creer que no tenías corazón para enamorarte. —Le posó la mano sobre el pecho para hacerlo reír—. Parece ser que sí. ¡Y late!

—Ojalá no lo tuviera y nunca me hubiera enamorado de él.

La sonrisa de Rachel se apagó al entender que la actitud abatida de su amigo no invitaba a bromas.

—Nunca me has hablado de tus relaciones, y creo que este es un buen momento para comenzar—indicó con suavidad mientras se sentaba en la escalera de tres peldaños, junto a las baldas—. Somos amigos también para lo malo. ¡Anda, cuéntame qué es eso que todavía te hace sufrir!

—Me enamoré sabiendo que era una locura que cambiaría mi vida. No tuve voluntad para alejarme de él cuando estuve a tiempo. En realidad —opinó entrecerrando los párpados—, creo que nunca estuve a tiempo, que me enamoré en cuanto lo vi por primera vez.

—¿Cuánto hace de todo eso?

—Fue antes de que pusiéramos la tienda.

—¿Estaría acertada al suponer que fue por eso por lo que dejaste el cuerpo de policía? ¿Fue por él? ¿Fue por ese hombre?

—Sí. Fue por ese hombre. —Suspiró de nuevo y terminó de retirar el papel. Apareció un llamativo ramaje verde sobre un fondo blanco—. Cuando le perdí sentí la necesidad de cambiar de vida, de comenzar de nuevo con cualquier cosa que no me lo recordara.

—¿Sigues amándole? —se interesó con cautela, temerosa de dañarlo.

Kurt se entretuvo en rozar los dibujos de hojas con las yemas de los dedos, con expresión ausente.

—Le llamaban Trazos —dijo evitando la pregunta—. Trabajaba en una empresa de diseño gráfico. Era un artista con mucha sensibilidad. —Miró a su amiga y curvó ligeramente los labios al no oírle hacer la eterna pregunta de cada vez que hablaban de hombres—. Y sí, era muy guapo, con unos fascinantes ojos verde avellana y una sonrisa capaz de derretir la voluntad más firme —aseguró recordando cómo había fundido la suya.

La Rachel que se teñía el pelo y se bebía la vida como si fueran sorbos del mejor champán, hubiera bromeado con la posibilidad de conocer a un hombre como aquel, pero entendió que no era el momento.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

—No quiero hablar de eso. De verdad. Me aflige recordar todo el daño que le hice. —Se pasó la mano por los ojos como si espantara alguna visión—. Jamás podré perdonármelo.

Rachel abrió la boca para preguntar qué clase de daño era ese que le había dejado tan extremado sentimiento de culpa, pero no pudo hacerlo. Kurt la interrumpió mientras comenzaba con un nuevo paquete y tomaba una actitud defensiva.

—Deberíamos darnos más prisa. —Sus dedos temblaron al rasgar un nuevo papel marrón—. Aún nos queda trabajo para un buen rato y, por si no te has dado cuenta, ahí fuera continúa cayendo aguanieve. Me congelaré antes de llegar a casa.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció sin rastro de lluvia, pero con un cielo gris sólido y una temperatura casi glacial. Blaine, protegido por una gruesa parka reflectante, manejó la pesada motosierra para derribar árboles y limpiar y dividir los troncos. De vez en cuando miraba hacia el tortuoso mar de nubes grisáceas y pensaba en unos ojos del color del titanio. Se resistía a reconocer que echaba de menos la labor de acecharlo, de verlo. No era un enfermo masoquista al que le gustara padecer. Porque eso fue lo que hizo durante todo el tiempo que la vigiló: sufrir física y mentalmente. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que añoraba? Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a otro viejo pino. ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba de esas agónicas persecuciones o de su único y exaltado enfrentamiento, cuando tensionaba los músculos para contener su rabia?... El. Él se había convertido en su única razón de ser y de existir. Era el quien le había mantenido vivo en la cárcel; el, quien le sostenía en pie ahora. El y su férreo deseo de verlo hundido en el mismo infierno al que le arrojó a él.

La hoja de la motosierra, empujada por sus fuertes brazos, penetró en la madera como si esta fuera de mantequilla. Al grito de «¡árbol va!» para que todos prestaran atención a la caída, un mastodonte de veinte metros se derrumbó sobre un suelo cubierto de frescos helechos.

Blaine volvió a mirar al cielo, hacia los ojos de titanio. Recordó el miedo que había brillado en ellos mientras todo el cuerpo de Kurt temblaba. También él había sufrido con aquel encuentro. Se había flagelado a sí mismo con recuerdos únicamente para herirlo a el. Pero había merecido la pena. Se había sentido vivo contemplando el temor que lo dejó sin habla. Ahora sabía que odiar le hacía bien.

Al fin y al cabo el odio era un sentimiento más poderoso que el amor, más intenso y apasionado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó odiarlo con la misma estúpida ceguera con la que lo había amado. Tal vez así podría sentirse tan vivo como se sintió entonces.

* * *

Había anochecido cuando Blaine se sentó ante el volante de su viejo coche. Había salido de casa con la disculpa de ver a unos antiguos amigos, y Jeff se había alegrado de que hiciera un poco de vida social.

No arrancó el motor de inmediato. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Era difícil encontrar una justificación para acecharlo de nuevo, incluso para sí mismo.

Se quitó el gorro de lana y los guantes, y se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en el cristal del parabrisas donde comenzaban a estrellarse unos finos copos de nieve. Pensó en Nick. También el le hacía sentir vivo. Especialmente cuando le acariciaba excitándole hasta que sus recuerdos desaparecían y su único propósito era dar y conseguir placer. Era agradable no tener en la mente otra cosa que no fuera sexo. Sexo y ternura. Lo malo era que el resto del tiempo dominaban sus pensamientos oscuros. Tal vez por eso pensaba en Kurt. Porque el conseguía que todas esas negras cavilaciones, toda esa ira, todo ese odio inflexible se convirtieran en una dolorosa sensación de estar vivo, de tener una finalidad. Después de todo, el seguía siendo su única razón para desear que su corazón no se detuviera aún; no había nada extraño en su obsesión por volver a verlo.

Con la conciencia más tranquila por las razones que él mismo inventaba, giró la llave de contacto. El sonido sordo no encontró respuesta en el motor. Suplicó en voz baja que aquel trasto se pusiera en marcha al segundo intento. Volvió a girar la llave y nada ocurrió. Apretó la mandíbula mientras lo intentaba dos veces más. Finalmente golpeó el volante con los puños cerrados y gritó como un animal en cruda agonía.

Unos minutos después salió jurando entre dientes y volcó en el vehículo toda su impotencia. Golpeó el neumático delantero con el pie, una y otra vez, hasta que se sintió ridículo.

Volvió a abrir la portezuela para coger el gorro y los guantes. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza para sacudir las partículas de nieve antes de calarse la lana hasta las cejas. Pensó que aquello era un aviso del cielo, del infierno o de quien fuera para que no se acercara a Kurt. Si necesitaba ayuda podía acudir a Nick y dejarse querer por el. Lo había hecho muchas veces y siempre le había dado resultado. Era una sensación menos duradera pero más sosegada, con la que se sentía un hombre como cualquier otro. Iría en tren, pensó al tiempo que se ponía los guantes y caminaba directo a la estación y al hombre que esa noche le iluminaría las sombras.

* * *

Perdon por todos los a o ella o cosas asi qe se me van pero cuando lo leo de nuevo me emociono y se me hace normal ver el nombre de Ane y se me van muchas letras asi...

Pronto mejorare lo prometo D:

* * *

Gabriela Cruz Tiempo... es lo unico que te pedo pedir pronto el nombre de Nick no pasara por la mente de Blaine lo prometo gracias por seguir leyendo

Elbereth3 Oww.. Si lo se es tenso pero hermoso, si Blaine ya lo dijo el odio es mas fuerte que el amor (al menos por ahora).. Si bueno dejemos que Sebastian crea lo que crea el bien sabe que Kurt es de Blaine a pesar de todo.

Candy Criss Mi lap revivio :D ... Si al principio todo esta mu enredado entre tantas cosas y secretos y créanme al final serán tantas cosas, que sera una sobre carga de emociones al menos yo estalle.. Gracias por leer :3

Lopsi No lo odies... bueno solo poquito pronto terminara al igual que Sebastian.. Si lo se es interesante :3

Olga moreno :o como lo supiste? jaja si es algo así pero para ese entonces Kurt y Blaine estarán juntos así que crees que lo dejara hundirse en la cárcel o al final lo deshará?

PameCrissColferette No te vuelvas loca D:... El amor de estos dos es tan obvio y a veces da coraje la testarudez de Blaine e.e Espero te halla gustado :)

* * *

Espero les halla gustado espero sus reviews y compartan la historia :3

Lena :)


	8. Problemas

** Perdón por la hora pero tuve un examen y llegue corriendo a editar el cap de hoy espero les guste :)**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Problemas**

De los fenómenos meteorológicos que Kurt conocía, era, sin duda, la nieve la que más le atraía, con los copos descendiendo a cámara lenta desde las plúmbeas nubes, a merced del viento que desviaba la dirección de millones de ellos en un baile aéreo para pintar el paisaje de luz. A veces, en medio de esa danza, resonaba en su interior un vals vienés y entonces la visión se convertía en un placentero espectáculo.

Esa noche de viernes el aire soplaba recio. Los pequeños copos se mecían a ritmo de vals bajo las luces brillantes de la ciudad. Pero en su mente no sonaba ninguna melodía, sino que continuaba ocupado en preocupaciones y recuerdos.

No acostumbraba a llegar tarde a casa, pero por segundo día consecutivo, Rachel y el tuvieron trabajo en el almacén. El nuevo proveedor tenía unos diseños espectaculares y ambos se emocionaron demasiado al hacer el primer pedido. Lo comprobaron al desempaquetar y acomodar las piezas, que les llevó más de un día. Sin embargo, estaban tranquilos porque sabían que un género como ese tendría buena acogida entre su clientela.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, las notas de su paraguas fueron difuminándose bajo una fina y esponjosa capa blanca.

Cruzó el puente y descendió la escalera de caracol. Continuaba por la acera que la conducía a casa cuando algo llamó su atención y le hizo levantar el paraguas para otear al frente. Eran las inconfundibles luces azules de un coche de la policía, y calculó que estaban a la altura de su vivienda.

Las fuerzas le flaquearon al presentir una desgracia y aun así pudo acelerar el paso. Pensó en la adorable viejecita que vivía en su misma planta, puerta con puerta. Pensó en los cuatro niños pequeños que enredaban en el piso de arriba las mañanas de los días festivos. Todo lo pensó, menos lo que percibió cuando todavía le quedaban unos metros para llegar. Dos policías tenían inmovilizado a un sujeto de ropa oscura y gorro de lana.

El mismo corazón que a veces no se encontraba se aceleró hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Sabía quién era ese hombre. Lo supo sin necesidad de verle el rostro y antes de distinguir su cazadora negra. Él apoyaba las manos en la pared, junto a su portal, mientras uno de los agentes le cacheaba y el otro le gritaba que no se moviera.

Le llegó el inconfundible tono de su voz. Le escuchó decir algo sobre que se habían equivocado. Pero lo que consiguió fue despertar la furia del policía, que con una mano enguantada en cuero empujó sobre su cabeza para aplastarla contra la pared. Blaine tuvo el reflejo de volverse a un lado para evitar el golpe en pleno rostro. En ese momento Kurt se detuvo a unos pasos de él y se encontró mirándole a los ojos. No le pareció que estuviera asustado, tal vez porque nadie podía estar más asustado de lo que él estaba. Él lo miraba con desprecio, con rencor. Pensó que solo un animal podía mantener esa actitud desafiante aun sabiéndose perdido.

Se arrimó al edificio y cerró el paraguas. Un pequeño charquito de agua y nieve se formó junto a sus botas marrones.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a los agentes con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo fingir.

—Nada que le concierna, joven —indicó al tiempo que alcanzaba las esposas que colgaban de su cinto—. Haga el favor de no detenerse.

El policía ordenó a Blaine que pusiera las manos en la espalda. Él obedeció con lentitud, sin apartar los ojos del rostro aturdido de Kurt pero los cerró al notar el frío metal cercándole las muñecas. No era la primera vez. Sabía lo que venía a continuación: encierro, soledad, desesperanza. Volvió a abrirlos para enfrentarse por última vez a él. Pensó que la había fastidiado, que su sed de venganza tendría que seguir esperando hasta que recuperara la libertad tras cumplir la totalidad de su condena.

Kurt ojeó a su derecha, hacia el portal. No podía subir a casa dejándolo allí. No importaba qué intención había tenido al acechar esa noche su casa. No podía abandonarlo. Al volver a mirarle le pareció ver en sus ojos una sonrisa cínica. Tampoco eso le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero se preguntó si él rechazaría su ayuda en un momento como aquel.

—Sí que me concierne, agente —dijo con aplomo—. Este hombre había quedado conmigo aquí, junto a mi casa, y yo me he retrasado un poco.

Ninguno de los policías mostró sorpresa. El que cacheaba siguió con su minucioso examen, palpando sobre las piernas centímetro a centímetro.

—Debe de estar equivocado joven —opinó el que inmovilizaba a Blaine—. Échele un vistazo.

Le arrancó sin miramientos el gorro, que llevaba hundido hasta las cejas. Con la misma rapidez con que la lana desaparecía de su cabeza, volvió a golpearle contra la pared para que no se moviera.

Kurt dio un respingo al sentir el dolor en su propia sien. Contempló de nuevo sus ojos. No le sorprendió que continuaran desafiantes, glaciales. Agarró su mochila, que llevaba cruzada, y lo colocó sobre su pecho. Ni siquiera él supo si lo hizo por necesidad de interponer algo entre su cuerpo y la frialdad de Blaine o porque necesitaba abrazarse a cualquier cosa.

—Estoy seguro, agente —insistió—. ¿Qué ha hecho para que le detengan?

No le respondió. Lo miró con atención, como si tratara de buscar parecidos con alguna descripción.

— ¿Cómo se llama usted? —preguntó el policía arrugando el ceño.

—Kurt Hummel. —El que se ocupaba del cacheo se detuvo al escucharlo—. Hasta hace unos años fui agente de la Brigada Especial de Investigación de Estupefacientes, en la Policía Nacional —comentó buscando un poco de afinidad que pudiera concederle alguna ventaja—. No entiendo qué ha podido hacer este hombre mientras me esperaba.

—Debe de haber algún error. Estamos aquí para protegerlo a usted de un tipo de sus características —dijo señalando a Blaine—. Tenemos información de que es peligroso y lo acecha.

Kurt pensó en Sebastian. Se le encendió la sangre al comprender que su primera sospecha había sido cierta. Los agentes no habían interceptado a Blaine porque pasaran por allí durante una de sus rondas y les hubiera parecido sospechoso. De algún modo, el comisario había conseguido que el cuerpo de policía le pusiera vigilancia.

Blaine apretó los dientes para llamarse «estúpido, estúpido, estúpido». Sabía que el comisario no bromeaba cuando le dijo que cuidaría sus pasos. Pero él era un estúpido, se repitió, al que se le nublaba la razón ante cualquier cosa que afectara a Kurt. Por eso había pasado más de cuatro años en prisión. Por eso estaba ahora esposado contra una pared. Por eso le obligarían a sobrevivir de nuevo entre muros.

Alguien les ha dado mal la información —perseveró. No había perdido aún la esperanza de convencerlos—. Nadie duda que los jóvenes estén necesitando su ayuda, pero no es mi caso. A mí nadie me acecha.

— ¿Está seguro de que no tiene problemas con este tipo?

—Por supuesto. Y si no le sueltan se encontrarán con un par de denuncias. La suya y la mía.

El policía permaneció quieto unos segundos. Después hizo una señal a su compañero para que vigilara los movimientos del sospechoso mientras él se acercaba al coche patrulla. Descendió a la calzada y se detuvo a medio camino, colocó las manos sobre las caderas y miró hacia los lados, dudando. Por fin entró en el vehículo y se comunicó por radio con la central.

Blaine continuó inmóvil, como si la mano del agente siguiera presionándole. Le bastaba con observar el rostro de el para saber cómo iban las cosas, y de momento solo veía preocupación. Estaba sorprendido por esa actitud. No entendía por qué estaba mintiendo para defenderle, por qué estaba contradiciendo las órdenes del comisario. De pronto asimiló algo que le había escuchado hacía un momento: la confirmación de que ya no era policía.

« ¡Déjalo marchar!», escuchó decir a su espalda. No pudo ver el alivio en el rostro de Kurt, porque él mismo cerró los ojos al sentir el suyo. Para él, pensar en volver a la cárcel era pensar en la muerte. Lo escuchó dar las gracias a los agentes mientras sus manos quedaban en libertad. No se movió. Se frotó las muñecas sin grilletes hasta que escuchó alejarse al coche patrulla.

—No se van a ir —comentó Kurt en voz baja—. No han terminado de creerme y están confundidos. Antes de abandonar la zona van a asegurarse de que todo va bien.

— ¿Ahora eres adivino? —exclamó con rudeza. Se volvió para contemplar cómo se perdían en la distancia las luces traseras del coche. Se sorprendió al verlos detenerse junto a la acera, a dos manzanas.

—Si te vas ahora volverán a detenerte —insistió al tiempo que sacaba las llaves de su mochila.

Se acercó a la puerta y trató de introducir una de ellas en la cerradura. Le temblaban las manos. Quiso fingir tranquilidad, pero no pudo. La ranura había encogido desde la mañana. Volvió a intentarlo una vez y otra. No se atrevió a levantar la vista para comprobar si Blaine seguía allí. « ¡Tranquilízate por Dios!», se dijo antes de hacer un nuevo intento.

Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones cuando Blaine le arrebató las llaves sin ninguna contemplación y abrió con limpieza. Sus dedos, hasta entonces ateridos de frío, reaccionaron al contacto encendiéndose cual ramas al calor del fuego.

Blaine, incómodo por el involuntario roce, retrocedió para dejarlo pasar. Fue tras él y se detuvo cuando lo vio ascender los dos escalones que llevaban al ascensor.

—Disfrutas cuando mientes.

Kurt se volvió despacio, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó notando cómo le nacía la furia.

—Que disfrutas mintiendo, manipulando. —Dio dos pasos más—. Solo así se entiende el numerito que has montado ahí fuera.

— ¿Numerito? ¡Te acabo de librar de la cárcel! —Exclamó abriendo los ojos de par en par—. ¿O no entiendes lo sencillo que es quebrantar el tercer grado?

— ¿Acaso he pedido tu ayuda? —Avanzó otro paso. Los dos escalones dejaron sus rostros a alturas distintas—. ¿Acaso he pedido tu lástima? —Kurt se abrazó con fuerza a su mochila y retrocedió de espaldas, asustado por el fuego que despedían sus ojos—. ¿Qué es esto, poli? —preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Me tienes miedo y aun así me has incitado a entrar aquí, contigo.

—No te atreverás a hacerme daño —musitó sin apartar la mirada—. La policía sabe que estás aquí. No eres tan estúpido.

— ¿Hasta qué punto estás seguro de eso? —Se mofó, y ascendió los peldaños por la satisfacción de verlo temblar.

—He mentido por ti, pero te lo advierto —dijo alejándose hasta que su espalda tropezó con el ascensor—: Como vuelva a verte por esta calle o me abordes en cualquier otro lugar, yo mismo avisaré a la policía. Todavía no sé qué hacías vigilando mi casa ni qué quieres de mí.

—De nuevo preguntas qué quiero de ti, pero lo sabes. —Se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado y susurró pegado a el—: Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

— ¡Lárgate! —ordenó con toda la entereza que pudo mostrar.

Blaine no se apartó. Durante unos segundos gozó de su desconcierto.

—Volveremos a vernos —prometió esbozando media sonrisa misteriosa. Después le dio la espalda y descendió hacia la salida.

Otro temor, distinto al que había sentido hacía un instante, llenó el corazón de Kurt de pequeños alfileres que no le dejaban respirar.

Con el alma encogida en su cuerpo tembloroso, observó el paso altivo con el que cruzó la carretera y alcanzó los jardines. No quería perderle de vista. Temía que de un momento a otro apareciera el coche patrulla y todo volviera a comenzar. Dudaba que pudiera serle de alguna ayuda si le aprendían de nuevo. Cuando salió de su campo de visión apagó la luz del portal para no ser visto desde el exterior, descendió los escalones y se acercó al cristal de la puerta. Nevaba con suavidad. Blaine caminaba junto a la barandilla. Se había puesto el gorro de lana. Llevaba la cabeza baja, los hombros hundidos, las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora. Nunca le había visto andar así, como si vagara. No pudo contener las lágrimas al pensar que así era él cuando estaba solo, cuando creía que nadie le veía. Eso era en lo que la cárcel y él le habían convertido.

* * *

La casa estaba a oscuras, y la habitación de Jeff, cerrada. Blaine no se había dado prisa en llegar; sin embargo, ahora necesitaba hablar con su amigo. Le apremiaba sincerarse, contarle la estupidez que había cometido esa noche. Pero eso lo pensaba cuando el silencio de la casa le devolvía al presente y a todo lo que Jeff estaba haciendo por él. Hasta ese momento había estado bebiendo de recuerdos hasta que se sintió ebrio de nostalgias y amarguras.

Había salido. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para que él no le viera, se detuvo junto a la barandilla metálica pintada en blanco. Fumó un cigarro mientras contemplaba cómo desaparecían los pequeños copos al tomar contacto con las aguas oscuras del rio. No había hallado la fuerza que le provocaba odiarlo y había estado a punto de perder su libertad por verlo; _solo por verlo_. Mientras expulsaba el humo que se mezclaba con la nieve en su caída pensó en todas las locuras que había hecho por acercarse a él. Y las seguía haciendo. Primero fueron por amor, ahora por simple y puro rencor.

Llegó a preguntarse qué daría porque ese hombre desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Nada, se había respondido. No concebía un mundo sin él. No imaginaba en qué volcaría su rabia y su frustración. No. Estaba seguro de que Kurt existía porque él seguía estando allí recordándole su obligación de saldar cuentas.

Había consumido un cigarro tras otro utilizando las minúsculas colillas para encender el siguiente hasta acabar con todos; había recibido la nieve sobre su gorro, sus hombros y su espalda hasta sentir la humedad en sus huesos; había recordado sus apasionados encuentros del pasado con él hasta que con un crujido se le rompió el corazón. Ahora estaba en casa, parado ante la puerta de la habitación de Jeff bajo la que se apreciaba una delgada línea de luz.

Rebufó antes de golpear la madera con suavidad. La voz de su amigo le indicó que pasara. Antes de hacerlo soltó de una sola vez el aliento y se frotó las manos sobre la dura tela de los vaqueros.

Lo encontró en la cama, recostado sobre dos almohadones y el cabecero. Leía una de sus novelas de misterio.

— ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —Colocó el punto de libro y dejó la novela.

—Hay algo que... —Blaine se frotó la nuca a la vez que tragaba—. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Se sentó sobre el colchón, a los pies de la cama. Tres segundos después se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. Sin detenerse se acercó a la cabecera retorciendo los dedos de una mano sobre los de la otra.

— ¿Quieres parar? —pidió Jeff, que comenzó a preocuparse—. No puede ser tan grave eso que vas a contarme.

— ¡No, claro! —exclamó Blaine con una sonrisa nerviosa—. No es nada malo. Es... —Se friccionó de nuevo la nuca, agarrotada por la tensión—. ¡El coche! —dijo de pronto—. Es el dichoso coche, que no arranca cuando hace tanto frío como hoy.

—Me habías asustado —rio aliviado—. Con lo que te han cobrado por él, lo raro es que arranque alguna vez —señaló con guasa.

—Lo sé —confesó Blaine sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

Comentó la posibilidad de proteger el motor con cartones mientras continuaran los fríos glaciales. Así no tendría más sorpresas. Jeff bromeó con que tenían un Ferrari que dormía al raso. La risa acabó cuando Blaine indicó que tenía algo más que contarle. Jeff se quedó inmóvil. Conocía aquella mirada fija. Intuía que algo no iba bien.

—No fastidies, hermano —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo he visto. Lo he visto en su casa.

— ¿Y qué demonios quiere decir eso? —Bramó arrojando el libro sobre la mesilla—. ¿Que lo has visto por casualidad? ¿Que lo has visto de lejos?

—Que he estado con él, hablando.

— ¿Y me lo dices así, tan tranquilo, después de que llevamos una hora diciendo estupideces? —Reprochó con rabia—. ¿Era más importante decirme que el puto coche no arranca cuando te jodes de frío?

—Hay más —dijo Blaine sin perder la calma. Jeff abrió con desmesura los ojos, incrédulo—. Al parecer le han puesto protección. Vi pasar un coche patrulla muy despacio. Me oculté, pero volvieron en un par de minutos. Me dieron el alto, me pusieron las esposas y...

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Le han puesto protección por ti, para protegerlo de ti?

—... Y él llegó —continuó contando Blaine como si no le hubiera oído—. Me vio allí y salió en mi defensa.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿No quedó bastante claro que no volverías a verlo? ¿Dónde te has dejado el sentido común? —preguntó furioso—. Soy testigo de que eres un chico listo. Es más difícil sobrevivir en la cárcel que aquí fuera. No sé antes, pero desde que te conocí siempre supiste qué hacer, qué decir, cómo pasar desapercibido, cómo parar los pies a quienes intentaron joderte. ¿Tengo que creer que el comisario tiene razón y en el fondo eres un puto suicida?

—Necesitaba verlo —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Has odiado alguna vez a alguien?

—A mi padre —respondió sin saber adónde conducía esa pregunta—. Es un cabrón egoísta y exigente. Por eso le evito y voy a ver a mi madre cuando sé que él no está.

—Entonces sabes que el odio te mantiene despierto, vivo —comenzó a explicarse—. El odio no te deja hundirte. El odio es, en sí mismo, un poderoso motivo para vivir. Hoy yo no tenía un buen día. —Apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y bajó la cabeza—. Necesitaba recordar qué hago aquí en lugar de hacerlo Cooper. Cuando lo veo y lo odio, me odio menos a mí mismo y casi me siento bien. —Cogió aire sin demasiada energía—. Solo pretendía verlo de lejos.

Jeff sintió lástima al apreciar sus hombros hundidos y la mirada clavada en la alfombra. Apartó los almohadones y se tumbó para dirigir la suya al techo.

—El odio te sirvió en la cárcel, pero ahora deberías tratar de olvidarlo porque aquí no te hace falta. Cuando él te visitó...

—No le dije lo que debía —interrumpió—. Acababa de ver morir a mi hermano, de perder mi libertad, de perderlo a él... Dijo que me quería. —Alzó la cabeza y emitió una risa amarga—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Que me quería y que no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir aquella tarde. ¡Cómo podía pensar él que iba a dejar que me explicara nada! El amor no se explica, se da —dijo con rabia—. Se da aun cuando no sepas si te van a devolver algo a cambio. —Se frotó el rostro con las manos para recordarse que estaba aquí, ahora. Algunos recuerdos dolían como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo—. Grité pidiendo que me sacaran de allí después de decirle que estaba muerto para mí. Pero nunca lo ha estado —reconoció por primera vez—. No ha pasado ni un día sin que piense en él. Es una obsesión que no desaparecerá hasta que me haya vengado.

— ¿De verdad no piensas desistir de eso? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Nunca. —La negativa surgió como un gruñido fiero—. No descansaré hasta habérselo hecho pagar como el miserable cabrón egoísta que es. Y lo haré en cuanto pueda disponer de la coca.

—Está bien, pero al menos mantente alejado de el —trató de convencerle—. No querrás que te jodan por la estupidez de acecharlo, ¿no? Además, piensa que si comienzan a vigilar su casa no podrás hacer nada contra él.

—No volveré a verlo. Aunque mi vida esté llena de putos malos días como el de ayer, no volveré a acercarme a el —sentenció al recordar el modo en que trató de mortificarlo amenazándolo con que se encontrarían de nuevo.

* * *

—Quiero que le investigues, pero de modo extraoficial —ordenó el comisario al agente Clarington, un novato que desde el primer momento le había inspirado confianza—. No existen motivos para hacerlo de otro modo; para la justicia está limpio. Lo que hizo lo está pagando de acuerdo con lo que marca la ley.

— ¿Quiere que le siga con discreción?

— ¡No! No, no. —Reforzó su negativa alzando la mano. Temía provocar un serio enfado en Kurt si volvía a descubrirle. Ya solo confiaba en su propia cautela—. Pero busca en su pasado y entre la gente que le rodea. Quiero saberlo todo. No creo que aquel fuera su primer y único delito.

— ¿Por qué, señor? Si tiene alguna sospecha podemos empezar por ahí.

—No tengo nada. Simplemente, no me cuadra que le pilláramos con un kilo de cocaína y esa fuera su primera vez —opinó rozando con los dedos su eterna incipiente barba. Ese sonido áspero le ayudaba a pensar—. Nadie comienza tan fuerte. Ha cometido más delitos que no conocemos, estoy seguro. Si los averiguamos, tendremos su pasado. Con solo tirar del hilo nos conducirá a su presente sin necesidad de ponerle vigilancia.

«No voy a volver a discutir con Kurt por él», se juró cuando tras terminar de dar instrucciones se quedó a solas. «No me arriesgaré a perderlo por ese cretino, pero tampoco dejaré que lo dañe.»

No había razonado con tanta tranquilidad cuando le comunicaron lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Entonces había estallado en cólera dando un manotazo a los informes que tenía sobre la mesa y arrojándolos al suelo. Ya tenían al condenado Blaine. Solo restaba notificar que estaba acechando al policía que le metió entre rejas, le habrían rebajado al segundo grado y el problema habría dejado de existir. Pero lo que más le dolía era la actitud de Kurt. Había mentido por salvar a ese malnacido. Y había mentido porque aún le amaba.

Por unos momentos se le había nublado la razón. La desesperación le hizo pensar en soluciones drásticas y poco profesionales, pero al final había prevalecido el sentido común. Kurt no le olvidaría mientras no se convenciera de que había sido y seguía siendo un delincuente. En el fondo, pensó, lo que estaba ocurriendo no era del todo malo. Le había confirmado sus sospechas de que a pesar de los años transcurridos el seguía queriendo a ese tipo, y además le daba la ocasión de solucionarlo. Abrirle los ojos. Debía abrirle los ojos a lo que aquel personaje era, y hacerlo antes de que saliera herido.

Entretanto aguardaría, pensó al tiempo que se frotaba las sienes con los dedos. Aguardaría confiando en que el susto que la policía le había dado esa noche le mantuviera alejado. El problema estaba en que le iba a costar morderse las ganas de intervenir de un modo directo, contundente y definitivo.

La impotencia le hizo estrellar el puño contra la mesa.

Necesitaba que al menos esto le saliera bien, ya que la resolución del asunto más importante de su carrera continuaba resistiéndosele: Schue, el narcotraficante que llevaba años siendo su pesadilla. Que hubiera salido limpio, también de la última redada, era la mayor frustración profesional que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sospechaba que alguien le había pasado la información, cosa no demasiado difícil, dada la cantidad de amigos influyentes que tenía.

* * *

Sebastian no se sorprendió cuando, unas horas después, vio entrar a Kurt. Lo que sí le extrañó fue la calma con la que lo hizo y la desgana con la que se sentó frente a él. Se quedó quieto, mirándole a los ojos. Y ese reclamo silencioso le tocó más hondo que cualquier grito colérico.

—Lo siento —musitó apenado—. Creí que hacía lo mejor para ti. Sospechaba que no iba a abandonar en su empeño, y debes reconocer que acerté.

—Te pedí que le dejaras en paz —dijo mostrando decepción.

—Y lo hice. No le vigilaban a él, sino a ti. Si no hubiera merodeado por tu casa nadie le habría molestado —aseguró colocando la mano sobre su corazón como si jurara sobre la Biblia—. Busqué el modo de cumplir mi palabra y protegerte al mismo tiempo.

—Esto podía haber terminado con su libertad, y lo sabes —insistió a pesar de creer en su palabra—. No tenemos ningún derecho a destrozar la vida que seguramente le está costando retomar.

—Él es responsable de sus actos igual que tú y yo lo somos de los nuestros. —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y cerró una mano sobre la otra—. Sabe que tiene que ser un buen chico si quiere seguir en libertad. Cuando ayer decidió acecharte, solo Dios sabe con qué perversa intención, lo hizo conociendo los riesgos. Si aun así se expone no culpes a nadie más que a él.

—No quiero discutir esto contigo —declaró dirigiendo la vista hacia las carpetas amarillas que se amontonaban en un extremo del escritorio.

—Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo. No lo hacíamos desde... —apretó los párpados y comprimió los puños hasta que sus nudillos blanquearon—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre él el motivo de nuestras discusiones? Ese hombre solo nos ha traído problemas. ¡Mándalo al infierno de una vez!

— ¡Ya lo hice! —Gritó clavando los dedos en la correa de su mochila—. Lo hicimos —corrigió sin abrir apenas la boca—. Le robamos su vida entera y le encerramos en el infierno.

—Eso es lo que en un estado de derecho le ocurre a la gente como él. —Abrió dos carpetas y las colocó frente a el—. Deja de culparte por haber cumplido con tu deber y protégete de él.

Kurt apartó la vista. No podía contemplar fichas policiales con las fotos de frente y de perfil, sin pensar en Blaine y en todo cuanto tuvo que pasar, comenzando por la humillante sesión fotográfica.

—No se trata de eso. Me culpo porque le amaba y aun así le mentí. Me culpo porque le debía una fidelidad que no le entregué.

— ¿Qué le debías a alguien que juraba amarte y te ocultó que era un delincuente? Fue él quien intentó jugar contigo.

—Él nunca jugó con mi vida; yo sí jugué con la suya. —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a derramar—. ¡Y deja de vigilarle! —Exigió con brusquedad—. Ahora es un ciudadano como los demás.

— ¡Ya, claro! Como la otra vez, ¿no? —ironizó—. Entonces también asegurabas que era un hombre con una vida normal, que nos habíamos equivocado con él, ¿recuerdas?

—Esta vez es distinto.

—Según tú, aquella vez también era distinto. —Se frotó la inedia barba, pensativo y dolido—. Fue nuestra primera desavenencia.

¿Has olvidado tu empeño en convencerme de que no era nuestro hombre?

No, no lo había olvidado. Lo recordaba. Le recordaba a él, furioso, haciéndole repetir, como a un niño de escuela y para que por sí mismo comprendiera que no había errores, la información que le habían facilitado al comienzo de la investigación.

—Entonces te pregunté qué era lo que no encajaba —continuó diciendo Sebastian—. «Nada», me reconociste. «Todo concuerda.» Así que te ordené que siguieras con tu trabajo. No imaginas lo que me costó hablarte como tu superior. —Lo miró con una mezcla de amor y pena—. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca pensé que lo haría. Pero veía lo que te estaba pasando con ese tipo.

—No actuaba como un delincuente —insistió sin fuerzas.

—Pero lo era —sentenció—. Y mucho más de lo que suponíamos. Creíamos seguir a un simple camello, y te juro que pensé que de todos cuantos manteníamos vigilados en aquella operación él sería el último en conducirnos a Schue. Y ya lo viste. Nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que también él traficaba.

—Te repito que ahora es distinto. Y si no lo es me da igual —dijo como última defensa—. Quiero que dejes de vigilarnos a él y a mí.

—Ya lo he hecho. Tomé esa decisión antes de que llegaras. Pero me gustaría saber qué haremos si se te vuelve a acercar.

—Soy un hombre adulto. —Se levantó y se quedó un instante frente a la mesa, ocultando el temor que en realidad le inspiraba Blaine—. Sé cuidarme solo.

Caminó hacia la salida, con paso digno. Cuando alcanzó la puerta sintió en su espalda el roce del cuerpo de Sebastian y vio su mano posarse en la madera.

—Por favor —suplicó él. Miraba su cabello sin atreverse a tocarlo—. No te vayas así. Estoy intentando hacer las cosas como tú quieres. Te juro que lo estoy intentando. Soy culpable de querer protegerte. Es... —soltó una risa nerviosa—, es un vicio del que no consigo deshacerme.

Él se volvió con gesto impaciente.

—Resultaría agradable si no me cuidaras con tanto celo —censuró, pero se dejó llevar por la lástima al verle preocupado—. Puedes tranquilizarte. Sigue en pie lo que te prometí. Te llamaré en cuanto crea que necesito ayuda. Pero si vuelves a causarle algún problema, yo...

—No lo haré —susurró consciente al fin de que no tenía más remedio que mantenerse apartado—. Pero tampoco bajaré la guardia. No confío en él. Nunca lo hice.

—Lo sé. Me quedó bastante claro entonces. —Hizo un gesto para que le permitiera salir—. Pero dejemos el pasado donde está. Ahora te ruego que no te extralimites con él.

Sebastian apartó el brazo y retrocedió sin ganas, inspirando el ligero aroma a azahar.

—Tú mandas —musitó justo antes de que se girara y comenzara a alejarse. Lo contempló lamentando que se fuera con ese aire de tristeza y sin añadir ninguna palabra cariñosa.

* * *

**Espero les halla gustado... :)**

**Gabriela Cruz Si lo se ... no estoy segura cuando pero ya no falta mucho para que Blaine deje de mencionar a Nick y Klaine comience.. :)**

**Elbereth3 Los flashbacks son lo mejor que que hay de Klaine al menos hasta que vuelvan a estar juntos... espero que hallas descansado :)**

**Candy Criss Si claro, Sebastian esta celoso de Blaine y sabe que aun lo ama y lo dice en este cap, espero te halla gustado**

* * *

**Bien me despido espero les guste y pues espero sus reviews :3**

**P.D Alguien de aquí leyó Bring Me To Life? Alguien dígame que si y compartamos el desastre emocional que tengo D: fue hermoso el final y a la vez quiero mas.. **

**Ok ya me voy que tengan una linda semana :3**

* * *

**Lena :)**


	9. Paseo, Tragos y Un Te Amo

**Okay... Ire a meterme debajo de mi cama por que se que me mataran por el principio...**

**Peeeeeeeeeeeerooooo... amaran el resto del cap por que habrá algo que les hará feliz...**

**Espero les guste :3 Así que disfruten :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Paseo, Tragos y Un Te Amo**

Cuando andaban uno al lado del otro, sin rozarse, no lo hacían a la par durante mucho tiempo. Blaine aceleraba, sin ser consciente de ello, y terminaba dejando atrás a Nick, se aturdió la primera vez que se vio incapaz de seguirle el paso. Él le pidió perdón. Le explicó que era algo que hacía de modo reflejo. Había dado cientos de paseos en el patio de la prisión, siempre al mismo ritmo, casi siempre solo, como un cuerpo al que le hubieran incorporado un piloto automático. Tenía que estar muy pendiente para no tomar, también ahora, aquel rápido y obsesivo ritmo. Por eso, mantener el paso lento de Nick le gustaba y sentía que le hacía bien. Nick le retenía con un beso y una sonrisa cada vez que apreciaba que le rebasaba un poco.

La tarde de ese sábado recorrieron la Plaza cubiertos por el mismo paraguas, arrullados por el golpear de la lluvia sobre la tela impermeable de suaves flores. Fue Blaine quien lo sujetó, asegurándose de que no le cayera ni una gota, sin importarle que él se estuviera empapando el costado izquierdo.

— ¿Por qué dice Jeff que tienes que probar la llave en casa de... —se negó a nombrarlo—, de ese?

—Al parecer funciona en un noventa por ciento de las cerraduras convencionales —respondió Blaine—. No puedo arriesgarme a llegar allí el día D, con todo preparado, y no poder abrir la puerta. Cuando consiga el paquete será para deshacerme cuanto antes de él, no para tenerlo en casa ni pasearlo de un lado a otro como un inconsciente.

— ¿Y si compruebas que no va? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Él me enseñará otro método. Tranquilo —le susurró al oído—. Conoce unos cuantos y de un modo u otro daremos con el apropiado para la cerradura que él tenga.

Nick le había pedido, incontables veces, que desistiera de esa locura. Esta vez se mordió la lengua y calló. Presentía que sus súplicas volverían a resbalar por sus oídos sordos. De haber intuido que ya se había encontrado con Kurt, la preocupación le hubiera llevado a insistirle sin ninguna tregua.

— ¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre estas cosas? —interrogó sin importarle mostrar desconfianza.

—Ha tenido amigos de todas las calañas. El que se la lio con el aval bancario le enseñó los secretos de las cerraduras, a hacer el puente en un coche —sonrió recordando el comentario de Jeff—. Bromea diciendo que nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitar hacer uso de alguna de esas habilidades. Pero es un chico legal. Eso puedo asegurártelo.

Pasaban ante el edificio de la Diputación cuando Nick le dijo que quería enseñarle unas botas en un escaparate. Aseguró que no las había comprado porque dudaba entre unas con cremallera delantera y otras que simulaban atarse con una hilera de pequeños botoncitos. Blaine lo estrechó más fuerte y le besó el cabello diciendo que estaría encantado de ayudarlo en la elección, y que sería un placer hacerlo también con ropa interior si lo necesitaba.

— ¿Tendrías paciencia para ver cómo me pruebo un modelo tras otro? —preguntó con voz melosa. Él le revolvió el pelo con el rostro hasta encontrar su oreja, donde le susurró:

—Una paciencia infinita.

Nick aún reía cuando, en la plaza, intentó girar a la izquierda. Él lo atrajo hacia sí para corregir el rumbo y continuar de frente, por el semáforo que llevaba al centro de la plaza. Se detuvieron en tierra de nadie tirando cada cual hacia un lado diferente.

—Crucemos en línea recta —propuso Blaine señalando el camino en medio del aburguesado jardín estilo francés que cubría el centro de la rotonda—. Hay menos gente y dejaremos de tropezar con otros paraguas.

Nick miró hacia el amplio camino, trazado por setos y a la fuente de agua y luz rodeada de bancos.

—Sería perfecto si no fuera porque mis botas nos esperan por allí —indicó tirando de nuevo de él. Blaine perdió la sonrisa cuando comprendió que «allí» era la peatonal calle enfrente a la tienda. Recordó el escaparate lleno de calzado junto al que había pasado horas vigilando la tienda de decoración. No podía volver allí en ese momento, se dijo a la vez que sujetaba contra sí a Nick para que cejara en su intento de arrastrarle.

— ¿Es imprescindible que las miremos hoy? —preguntó con esperanza aún de convencerlo.

—Tiene que ser hoy, mi amor. ¡Anda, me interesa mucho tu opinión! —Esta vez agarró la cazadora de cuero para tirar con fuerza.

Riendo como un niño, salió del cerco de protección del paraguas. La lluvia comenzó a mojar su pelo castaño, los hombros de su abrigo y su rostro radiante. Blaine fingió sonreír mientras lo observaba, lo cogía de la mano y lo impulsaba para retornarlo a su lado.

—Seguro que no has pasado entre esos macizos de flores de noche y con lluvia —susurró, seductor, ciñéndolo por la cintura—. Al menos no lo has hecho conmigo.

Nick apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y disfrutó de sus mimos.

—Me agrada que me propongas algo tan romántico —musitó, y Blaine comenzó a recuperarse del sobresalto—. Pero lo haremos después de decidir lo de mis botas —dijo alzando el rostro y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

Él todavía lo retuvo un instante. Lo último que deseaba era ver a Kurt mientras llevaba a Nick del brazo, pero al parecer no podría evitarlo. Se resistió al nuevo tirón con el que el intentó arrancarle del suelo. Finalmente dejó de insistir. Aceptó sin palabras. Lo estrechó por los hombros cuidando de que el paraguas la cubriera por completo y avanzó preparándose para lo que sabía que sentiría al verlo.

No vio las botas. No atendió a las explicaciones de Nick. Respondió con monosílabos cada vez que le pareció escuchar una pregunta.

No pudo apartar los ojos de la tienda de enfrente.

En el interior ya habían encendido las luces y pudo verlo con claridad tras el mostrador, explicando algo a un hombre vestido con elegancia. «Sí», respondió a otra pregunta de Nick mientras contemplaba a Kurt reír. «Sí», volvió a decir cuando apreció que acompañaba al cliente hasta la puerta. No tuvo fuerzas para bajar el paraguas y ocultarse. Toda su energía había desaparecido en unos minutos. Lo observó estrechar la mano del tipo y despedirse con una sonrisa. Y él volvió a responder con un «sí».

—Gracias, mi amor —exclamó Nick—. Estaba casi seguro de que elegirías esas.

Blaine miró hacia el escaparate y trató de centrarse, pero ya era tarde. Ni siquiera supo de qué calzado habían estado hablando. Se frotó la nuca, confuso, y observó la expresión dichosa de Nick. El no merecía que lo tratara con aquella indiferencia. Se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad en los labios para compensarlo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero sobre todo para perdonarse a sí mismo.

—Vamos —lo oyó susurrar, y lo rodeó con el brazo.

Se prometió que no se volvería a mirar atrás, pero su propósito se esfumó en cuanto comenzó a alejarse. Se volvió una vez y otra. Se volvió hasta que doblaron la esquina y la tienda desapareció de su vista.

Un rato después, habían cerrado el paraguas y se protegían junto al portal del piso de Nick. Él le había pedido, de nuevo, que subiera a saludar a sus padres, a los que había visto un par de veces hacía años. En esta ocasión Blaine justificó su negativa aduciendo que estaba cansado y que pasaría a verlos cualquier otro día. Nick aceptó su decisión sin protestar. Creía saber que no se sentía preparado para presentarse ante ellos como el novio de su hijo. Le resultaba evidente que temía las ataduras afectivas igual que le sobrecogían las rejas físicas. Era muy consciente de todas las inseguridades que Blaine había hecho suyas en la cárcel.

Para él era algo mucho más complejo que ni siquiera trataba de explicarse. Además de su inseguridad y su baja autoestima, estaba el maldito tercer grado. Sabía que cualquier torpeza que cometiera le obligaría a cumplir entre muros lo que le quedaba de condena. También contaba lo que pretendía hacer para acabar con Kurt. Y, por qué negarlo, le coartaba sobremanera el que no fuera amor lo que sentía por Nick. No podía mirar de frente a sus padres mientras escondiera tantos sucios secretos, mientras no creyera que había dejado atrás su otra vida y que podía comenzar una nueva junto a su hijo.

A pesar de lo mucho que Nick insistió para que se llevara su paraguas, Blaine se fue sin él. No le preocupaba la lluvia, que para esa hora descendía mezclada con minúsculos copos de nieve. Caminó sin molestarse en protegerse bajo los aleros de los edificios, con las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y el que amenazaba con convertirse en su eterno gorro de lana.

Se detuvo ante la puerta abierta de un pequeño bar casi vacío. Recordó que su padre justificaba sus borracheras diciendo que bebía para olvidar, para ahogar sus penas en grados y grados de alcohol. Se preguntó si era cierto, si alguna vez, durante algunos miserables minutos, su padre había arrinconado su desgracia hasta el punto de olvidar quién era y quiénes le necesitaban.

También él había intentado olvidar sin conseguirlo. Había probado con todo, excepto con la compañía de un vaso de cualquier clase de licor.

Desoyó a su sentido de la cordura y entró con decisión. Se sentó junto a la barra, en uno de los extremos, y pidió un whisky largo, sin hielo. Lo bebió deprisa, como si en verdad pretendiera emborracharse hasta no recordar cuál era su nombre. Hizo un gesto al camarero para que volviera a llenarle el vaso. Esta vez se paró a contemplar el líquido cobrizo mientras sacaba el paquete de tabaco. Prendió un cigarro y pensó en Kurt, en lo sucio que había jugado desde el primer momento. Si su intención había sido acostarse con él para seguirle los pasos de cerca, ¿por qué no lo hizo la primera vez que se vieron, o la segunda, o la tercera? ¿Por qué esperó hasta que él no pudo pensar en nada ni nadie que no fuera él?

Aplastó con rabia el pitillo contra el cenicero. Esa noche necesitaba algo fuerte que realmente adormeciera el cerebro. Cogió su vaso y lo bebió sin respirar. Sintió deslizarse fuego por su garganta y alcanzar el estómago. Aspiró con la boca entreabierta para contrarrestar el ardor al tiempo que pedía que le llenaran de nuevo el vaso. No reparó en la mirada inquieta del camarero ni en su gesto de duda. Apoyó los codos en el mostrador y vagó la mirada por las botellas ordenadas en las baldas de la pared.

Recordó la tarde de aquel sábado, un sábado diferente.

* * *

Ha decidido hacer algo para acabar con la rutina de verlo una sola vez a la semana, con el castigo de echarlo de menos durante siete interminables días, con la tortura de necesitarlo y no tenerlo nunca.

Lo espera en la puerta del Lima Bean en lugar de hacerlo, como de costumbre, en el rincón del fondo.

—Cambiemos el café por un paseo —le pide apenas llega, y el acepta con su tierna sonrisa de ángel.

Recorren las calles, pasan junto a la plaza, donde avista a Cooper, que fuma y ríe junto a un grupo de chicos de su edad, y continúan hasta el parque. Al principio caminan en silencio. Después el comienza a hablar de cine, de películas en blanco y negro, de _Casablanca. _ABlaine le turba andar a su lado, bien cerca, queriendo creer que a Kurt le ocurre lo mismo. A veces, sus manos se rozan en el espacio que queda entre sus vaqueros y los de él. Entonces se queda sin aire y durante unos minutos vuelve a reinar el silencio.

Ya en el parque, lo conduce por uno de los senderos. Busca intimidad. Una intimidad no demasiado evidente ni demasiado solitaria ni demasiado oscura. Aquel pasillo circular le parece perfecto: abierto al exterior, pero con numerosas columnas que lo separan del resto del parque y un techo tejido con las ramas verdes de las glicinias.

Han recorrido media galería cuando él se decide a dejar a un lado los sentimientos ficticios de las películas para hablar de otros reales. Los suyos.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

No es lo que dice, sino el modo susurrado y dulce en que lo dice, lo que despierta la alerta en Kurt. Blaine va a declararse, piensa, y él no puede aceptarle por más que desee hacerlo.

— ¿Sobre _Casablanca_?—bromea fingiendo tranquilidad.

Blaine sonríe. Camina hacia la columna en la que Kurt se ha detenido.

—Sabes que no. Creo que hasta intuyes de qué quiero hablarte. —Se para y la mira a los ojos—. Bromeas o cambias de conversación cada vez que trato de desnudar mis sentimientos. Por eso te he traído aquí —reconoce alzando los hombros y escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora—. Porque yo no puedo seguir así.

—Así, ¿cómo? —pregunta aun cuando ha entendido lo que dice y cuando lo único que desea hacer es acercarse y besar la sonrisa torpe que dibuja su boca.

—Así, como hasta ahora —indica sin dejar de mirarlo—. Viéndote unas horas cada sábado y muriendo el resto de la semana por no saber dónde estás o si volverás a nuestra siguiente cita.

— ¿Desconfías de mí? —pregunta apoyando la espalda sobre las rugosas ramas de la glicinia que ascienden rodeando la columna.

—Confío en ti —susurra avanzando de nuevo hasta rozarlo con su aliento—. Pero me vuelvo un maldito paranoico cuando no puedo verte. Y son demasiados los días que me privas de tu presencia.

También él se priva de la suya, piensa Kurt, que le cuesta la vida vigilarle cada día a distancia sin ceder a la tentación de acercarse. Verse con él de vez en cuando ya es un alto riesgo que no debería estar corriendo.

—Tal vez podamos quedar también a mitad de semana... —comienza a proponer con inconsciencia.

—No me has entendido. O tal vez sí. —Ladea el rostro con un gesto de complicidad—. Quiero verte los lunes, los martes, los miércoles... Quiero verte todos los días del resto de mi vida.

Kurt sonríe y se retira el pelo de la frente. Tiembla de arriba abajo. Se aplasta contra la columna a pesar de que hace rato siente que se le clavan en la espalda las ásperas ramas de la enredadera.

— ¿No estás...? —Se le escapa una risa temblorosa—. ¿No estás corriendo demasiado?

—Sí. Puede que tengas razón —reconoce—. Pero es que tú vas tan despacio que me atormentas.

—Yo creo que... estamos bien así —musita con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta.

—No —susurra traspasándolo con los ojos—. No. No estamos bien. Yo no estoy bien —precisa—. Necesito verte más, pero sobre todo necesito saber si sientes algo por mí.

—Me gusta estar contigo —dice bajando y ocultándole la mirada.

— ¿Solo eso? —Coloca las yemas de dos dedos bajo su barbilla y lo alza con suavidad. Le parece que sus ojos grises titilan como estrellas—. Entonces son mis ganas las que me hacen ver ese brillo en tus ojos cuando me miras. —Sus palabras suenan como un susurro tenue—. Son mis ganas las que me hacen verte temblar cuando te rozo, como veo que tiemblas ahora. Son mis ganas las que me dicen que a veces te quedas sin voz, que te vibra la risa, que se te encienden las mejillas. Son mis ganas de descubrir cualquier detalle que me indique que sientes algo por mí. Son mis ganas de ver lo que no existe las que me están volviendo loco.

Kurt se queda inmóvil, imaginando que extiende los brazos y se cuelga de su cuello diciéndole que le ama, que es el hombre más maravilloso que ha conocido y que le amará por toda la eternidad. En cambio, con voz apagada dice lo que a él mismo le parece una estupidez.

—Tenemos... una bonita amistad. No la mezclemos con cosas que puedan estropearla.

Blaine apoya la mano en el borde de ladrillos rojos, sobre el hombro de Kurt. Sigue con la mirada la cenefa azul que surca por el centro de la columna, desde la base hasta el techo de ramas y hojas, tratando de recuperarse de la herida que le ha abierto lo de «bonita amistad».

—No necesito más amigos —musita volviendo su atención a Kurt—. Y desde luego no necesito tener como amigo al hombre que me roba el sueño.

—Pues, no... —traga saliva y clava los dedos en la correa de su mochila—, no se me ocurre otra solución.

— ¿De verdad no hay sitio para mí en tu vida? —susurra tan cerca de él que puede escucharlo respirar.

—No lo sé —dice sin atreverse a mirarle—. De verdad que no lo sé. —Coge aire y lo expele despacio por la boca entreabierta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta intranquilo—. Dime qué temes. —Kurt le escucha en silencio—. A veces presiento que hay algo en mí que te provoca desconfianza. Dímelo. Déjame saber qué te preocupa y yo aclararé tus dudas.

«Ahora o nunca», piensa Kurt. Pero no se atreve. Por más que quiere negárselo, él sigue siendo un trabajo. No puede confesarle que es policía ni hablarle de la operación en la que está participando. Ya son suficientes las normas que ha incumplido para estar cerca de él.

—No estaría aquí, contigo, si no creyera en ti —reconoce con timidez—. Pero... tengo miedo de que esto no salga bien.

— ¡¿De que no salga bien?! —Exclama con alivio—. ¿Y cómo lo sabrás si no te arriesgas? Te amo. Te amo como jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a nadie. Tuviste que aparecer en mi vida para enseñarme que el amor no era lo que yo creía, sino esto que estoy sintiendo por ti.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —pregunta tan esperanzado como temeroso.

—No es fácil de explicar con palabras. —Peina con dedos torpes su cabello castaño—. Me falta el aire cuando te veo llegar y siento que muero cuando te despides. Estás en mi pensamiento cada segundo del día y en mis sueños durante todas las noches. Daría... —suspira mirándolo a los ojos—, daría la mitad de mi vida si con ello pudiera asegurarme de que pasaría la otra media contigo.

Una felicidad enorme e inquieta se instala en el pecho de Kurt, que siente que le abandonan las fuerzas. Despide el aire de un único golpe, como si hasta su aliento hubiera escapado de su control. Que Blaine lo ame de esa forma lo llena de dicha, pero también de un racional y justificado miedo.

—Me asustas —confiesa aun cuando no puede revelarle todos sus motivos—. Quien es capaz de amar con esa intensidad, puede odiar de la misma manera.

—Yo no odio. No he odiado ni odiaré jamás a nadie. Además —dice riendo—, necesito todas mis fuerzas para amarte. Te aseguro que no soy un tipo peligroso.

—No —manifiesta Kurt, tan bajo que parece que se lo dice a sí mismo—. No creo que lo seas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —Musita al tiempo que le roza los mechones que le descansan en la sien—. Si me lo dices tal vez pueda solucionarlo.

—Puede que ninguno —reconoce con una sonrisa tímida.

Blaine percibe su flaqueza igual que a veces nota sus dudas. Contiene el aliento mientras desliza los dedos por la finura de su cuello hasta alcanzarle el hombro.

—Me muero por besarte —susurra acercándose hasta que ni el aire puede circular entre su cuerpo y el de el—. ¿Me das tu permiso? — Kurt duda con sus últimas fuerzas—. ¿Puedo? —vuelve a preguntar con un suave hilo de voz.

Se inclina despacio al verlo suspirar. Le roza los labios con los suyos. No puede discernir quién de los dos tiembla con más intensidad. Tal vez él mismo, se dice cuando no puede mantener las manos firmes al rozar la suave piel de su cuello, al internar los dedos por el nacimiento de su pelo castaño, al acariciarle con los pulgares las mejillas, al sujetarle el rostro para besarlo con toda la ternura que puede reunir para que Kurt no quiera separarse nunca de él. No lo suelta hasta que se queda sin aire, hasta que el deseo le encoge el estómago y el corazón le golpea el pecho como si le faltara espacio.

—Te quiero —musita Kurt, vencido, cuando se mira en sus ojos verde avellana que brillan tan emocionados como los suyos.

Esta vez es Kurt quien busca sus labios. Le coge de las solapas de la cazadora y lo atrae hacia sí. En ese momento todos sus temores desaparecen. Solo están Blaine y el y la verdad que le confesará en cuanto encuentre el momento apropiado.

De nuevo la falta de aliento les obliga a separarse. Blaine toma la mano de Kurt y la posa sobre su corazón, que sigue acometiendo con fuerza en busca de una morada más amplia.

—Esto es por ti —susurra adorándolo con los ojos—. Late solo por ti y se detendrá si algún día dejas de amarme.

* * *

Blaine golpeó con el puño cerrado sobre la madera de la barra del bar mientras recordaba aquella maldita frase: «Se detendrá si algún día dejas de amarme.» ¡Como si él le hubiera amado alguna vez! se dijo al tiempo que bajaba los ojos y se encontraba con que le habían rellenado su vaso de whisky. Lo observó unos instantes preguntándose cuántos de ellos serían necesarios para adormecer por completo el cerebro de un hombre.

* * *

«Se detendrá si algún día dejas de amarme», musitó en aquel mismo instante Kurt mientras rozaba las hojas de glicinia dibujadas en una de las piezas de tela. Se había quedado solo en la trastienda, ordenando tejidos, y había vuelto a recordar el momento en el que Blaine se le declaró. Lo hacía a menudo. Pensaba en sus dulces palabras de amor y se preguntaba si un corazón podría dejar de latir al sentirse traicionado. Ahora, tras su encuentro, sabía que el corazón de Blaine se había revestido de una infranqueable capa fría y dura, y le dolía asumir que lo hubiera hecho en el momento en el que dejó de creerle y comenzó a odiarlo.

* * *

Oculto por la penumbra de su habitación, Kurt respiraba con dificultad junto a la ventana. Vigilaba los movimientos de una figura oscura sentada en un banco del parque. Lo había descubierto al regresar del trabajo acompañado por Sebastian. Se le había congelado la sangre cuando lo reconoció a pesar de que solo pudo apreciar su espalda. Le costó continuar la conversación y reír las bromas, pero la necesidad de que Sebastian no advirtiera la presencia de Blaine lo ayudó. Comprendía que el comisario no miraba hacia los lados por no alterarlo, y temía que volviera a hacerlo en cuanto se quedara solo. Mientras forzaba la sonrisa calibró el peligro de que le viera. Se encontraba al otro lado del parque, frente a la barandilla que separa el paseo de la ría. Además, nevaba de forma copiosa, lo que dificultaba la visión de la sombra inmóvil.

Demoró cuanto pudo el momento de despedirse y al final lo hizo con prisa. Fue al advertir que Blaine se reclinaba hacia un lado, despacio, dejándose caer en la superficie del banco. Lo vio desaparecer tras el respaldo y pensó que en aquel momento nadie, ni siquiera Sebastian, podría verlo.

Subió a casa con un escalofrío apremiándolo por la espalda. En el ascensor pulsó sin cesar el botón de la segunda planta, como si no supiera que no por eso iba a ascender a mayor velocidad. Entró en el piso a la carrera y se precipitó hacia la ventana para asegurarse de que Sebastian se alejaba y comprobar si Blaine continuaba en el mismo lugar.

Después de una hora también Kurt seguía allí, quieto y con el abrigo aún puesto. Los pocos movimientos que había advertido en Blaine lo tenían confundido. Se había enderezado y asegurado contra el respaldo. Un rato después había oscilado hacia los lados de forma extraña, y se había inclinado hacia delante hasta apoyar el cuerpo sobre sus piernas. Y desde entonces, nada. Ni un signo que indicara que seguía estando vivo. Una fina capa de nieve cubría su gorro de lana y la espalda de su cazadora negra, como si formaran parte del paisaje.

Sobresaltado, se hizo a un lado cuando le vio erguirse. Se sujetó el corazón con la mano y trató de tranquilizarse. Él no podía verlo desde esa distancia, sobre todo estando la casa a oscuras.

Volvió a pegarse al cristal. Blaine se había levantado y caminaba con paso vacilante hacia la barandilla. Al parecer no dominaba bien los movimientos de su cuerpo. El corazón de Kurt se comprimió hasta dolerle al advertir que tenía toda la apariencia de estar herido. En apenas tres metros dio bandazos hacia uno y otro lado sin demasiado control. No pudo respirar con alivio cuando le vio alcanzar uno de los balaustres de hierro y agarrarse a él. Estaba junto a las oscuras y frías aguas de la ría y sus gestos seguían mostrando una alarmante inestabilidad.

Salió de casa con la presteza con la que el aire escapa de un suspiro, pulsó el botón de llamada del ascensor pero corrió escaleras abajo. En el exterior seguía nevando con derroche. Miles de copos danzaban bajo la luz de las farolas y cambiaban de pronto de dirección como orquestados por el ritmo de ese vals vienés. Pero el avanzó deprisa, con los ojos clavados en la silueta amada que se dibujaba contra la baranda pintada en blanco.

Detuvo la carrera al alcanzar el paseo. Contempló la espalda vencida y desgarbada de Blaine, y su preocupación se convirtió en dolorosa pena. Dominó el deseo de llamarlo por su nombre. Con la emoción humedeciéndole los ojos, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y avanzó unos pasos en silencio.

Los pies de Blaine tropezaron entre sí y su mano se escurrió del apoyo. Kurt extendió los brazos y se precipitó en su ayuda. No llegó a tocarlo. Se detuvo al ver que con un nuevo traspié él recuperaba su frágil estabilidad y se giraba para sujetarse, esta vez, con su mano diestra. En ese momento la asaltó un fuerte olor a alcohol. Estaba borracho, borracho hasta casi perder el sentido.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido. Pensó en que había pasado horas bebiendo por su causa, para sacárselo del pensamiento, para olvidar el día en que se enamoró de él. Había metido en su cuerpo, de un golpe, más alcohol del que había tomado desde que estaba en libertad y ahora él estaba allí, ante él. Sonrió resignado al reconocer que se le daba mal beber, se le daba mal olvidar, se le daba mal alejarse de quien le hacía mal.

—Tú... —Intentó señalarlo con el dedo—. ¿Vienes a contemplar tu obra?

Kurt bajó los brazos y se encogió dentro de su abrigo. Verlo de ese modo le partió el alma. No era solo la profunda embriaguez y el aturdimiento que asomaba tras su desganada sonrisa. Era la tristeza y la desesperanza de sus ojos verde avellana que ya había visto en otra ocasión, en la cárcel, tras el grueso cristal que les separaba cuando él lo echó de su lado.

—Aléjate de ahí, por favor —le rogó con suavidad—. Es peligroso.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocarlo, pero él se movía y, sin cesar, se le convertía en dos. Trató de descifrar lo que le había dicho. Lo había escuchado con claridad, pero su cerebro no le dio sentido a ninguna de esas palabras. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba demasiado ebrio. Dio un paso en busca de la seguridad del banco que acababa de abandonar. Todo volvió a darle vueltas. Retrocedió, bajó los párpados y se sujetó de nuevo al balaustre.

—Vete —pidió consciente por un segundo de su terrible estado—. Este espectáculo no... No es para ti.

—Por favor —insistió temeroso de que su inestabilidad acabara arrojándole a la ría—. Aquí no estás bien. Vete a casa.

— ¿A qué casa?... Yo no... Tengo casa. —Lo miró, pero sus enrojecidos ojos no consiguieron centrar la imagen—. Yo no tengo... nada.

Sus palabras lo hirieron más que todas las ofensas que le había dedicado en los últimos días. Él sabía muy bien todo cuanto había perdido, siempre se sentiría culpable por eso.

—Sé que estás viviendo fuera de Lima —pronunció despacio—. Por favor, trata de recordar dónde. Yo puedo llevarte hasta allí.

Blaine no lo escuchó. Todo giraba a su alrededor: los árboles, las farolas, los edificios del fondo, el banco que pretendía alcanzar para sentirse seguro. Soltó el soporte de hierro y arrastró los pies sobre el suelo, que se movía como la cubierta de un barco en aguas violentas. Con el corazón encogido, Kurt le siguió dispuesto a sujetarle si llegaba a perder por completo el equilibrio. Pero no hizo falta. Tras algunos tropiezos él consiguió sentarse y abandonarse contra el respaldo.

— ¿Todavía e... estás aquí? —preguntó cuándo volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No voy a dejarte solo —declaró con firmeza, parado ante él—. Cogeré el coche y te llevaré a tu casa.

— ¿Quién de los dos ha... ha bebido más? —Dijo en medio de una risa torpe y descontrolada—. Te he dicho que no te... tengo casa, que no tengo a... a nadie. —Su rostro cambió y volvieron a humedecerse sus ojos—. Tengo a Nick... —rectificó como si lo hubiera recordado de pronto—. Él me quiere de verdad... pero yo... yo sigo...

«Nick», repitió Kurt para sí. Lo recordaba bien. Un apuesto joven que nunca pudo disimular los celos que lo devoraban cada vez que lo veía con Blaine. Después de tanto tiempo, ahora era el quien sentía una punzada de celos atravesándole el alma.

Derrotado por un profundo mareo, Blaine hundió los hombros, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y dejó caer la cabeza. Kurt se agachó frente a él. Deseó acariciarle su corto pelo negro, deseó rozarle la barbilla y alzarle el rostro, deseó decirle lo importante que era para él. Pero trató de mirarle a los ojos sin rozarle siquiera.

— ¿Dónde vive Nick? —dijo con lentitud para hacerse entender.

Él no lo escuchó. Volvió a estar perdido en algún punto impreciso de su memoria. Tenía momentos de absoluto aturdimiento en los que olvidaba quién era y dónde estaba. En otros le volvía una conciencia amarga, torpe y dolorosa.

— ¿Sabes lo que... es perderlo todo y acabar encerrado en una... una...? ¿Cómo se llama...? —preguntó de pronto con voz insegura y pastosa—. Es como si algo... hubiera ocupado mi sitio. Yo necesito... —Apretó los párpados al sentir que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies—. Necesito que mi... mi mundo vuelva a ser como era antes.

Un viento helado revolvió el cabello de Kurt y un grueso mechón le cayó hacia el rostro. No lo apartó. Tenía toda su atención puesta en Blaine y sus labios, amoratados por el frío. Se emocionó al posar con cuidado los dedos sobre una de sus rodillas. Presionó con suavidad intentando que le prestara atención.

—Por favor, trata de centrarte y piensa en Nick —le pidió con ternura—. ¿Recuerdas dónde está su casa? Es posible que estés viviendo con él.

Él lo miró igual que si la acabara de descubrir; recorrió cada uno de sus rasgos como si lo estuviera dibujando en su pensamiento.

—No —respondió con una conmovedora sonrisa—. Con Nick no. Con Nick no... Cómo podría... —Sus dedos temblaron al rozarle el mechón y apartarlo con torpeza de su frente—. Llevo años intentando odiarte... Y te... te odio... —farfulló al tiempo que su mirada se enternecía—. Te odio y te amo, Kurt. Te odio y te amo... y eso... —Gimió como un niño asustado y se dejó caer de nuevo, apoyando el peso del cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

Kurt se quedó sin oxígeno en los pulmones. Todo desapareció a su alrededor. El mundo entero dejó de existir. Solo quedaban Blaine, sentado en ese banco, y el, que le miraba a través de los mullidos copos que se habían quedado suspendidos en el aire, como el rodar del tiempo. La felicidad por lo que había escuchado le expandía el corazón hasta no caberle en el pecho. Él lo amaba. Lo amaba a pesar de su absoluto sufrimiento, a pesar de haberlo perdido todo por su causa. «Te amo más que a mi vida», le había dicho incontables veces, y había sido cierto. Tan cierto que ni aun odiándolo como lo odiaba había dejado de quererlo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y se obligó a contenerse. No podía abrazarle como deseaba, ni pedirle perdón como deseaba, ni hablarle de su amor como deseaba. No era Blaine quien se había confesado sino su alma, a la que volvería a amordazar en el instante en que se sintiera sobrio.

Blaine murmuró algo del todo ininteligible y se dejó caer de lado, sobre la superficie fría del banco. Kurt se puso en pie con rapidez. Le preocupaba que de un instante a otro pudiera quedarse dormido y el fuera incapaz de despertarle.

—No hagas eso —rogó con voz trémula—. Estás borracho. Tu cuerpo no regula bien la temperatura. —Le agarró por las solapas y pugnó hasta volver a erguirle contra el respaldo—. Si te quedas aquí te cubrirá la nieve y mañana te encontrarán muerto.

— ¿Y qué te importa? —protestó apartándolo torpemente—. No eres mi padre —añadió con la rebeldía propia de un niño.

—Soy alguien que se preocupa por ti —dijo con ternura, resistiéndose a hacerse a un lado.

Blaine intentó señalarlo de nuevo con su vacilante dedo índice. Lo dejó caer de golpe. Su mirada distraída indicó que había vuelto a perderse.

—Corto árboles... —balbuceó como si lo hiciera sin ningún sentido—. Asesino árboles... Iré al infierno por... por eso. —Expulsó el aire con un gesto de agotamiento, cerró los ojos y trató de tumbarse de nuevo en el banco.

Kurt le cogió del hombro haciendo acopio de fuerzas para tratar de enderezarlo.

—Intenta ponerte en pie y ven conmigo —le rogó con suavidad y paciencia—. Te llevaré a casa.

—No me... toques —murmuró—. Aquí estoy bien... estoy bien —repitió con voz vaga mientras se acomodaba sobre los listones cubiertos de nieve.

Kurt se tapó el rostro con las manos. Iba a resultar imposible sacarlo de allí si él no accedía a acompañarlo. Suspiró con vigor antes de volver a mirarlo. Era un hombre derrotado al que amaba con toda su alma.

Le tocó el hombro de nuevo y le zarandeó con suavidad. Él abrió los ojos enrojecidos y extenuados.

—Nick está ahí —mintió para que cooperara—. Solo tenemos que cruzar los jardines y la carretera, y lo verás. Te espera para llevarte a casa.

— ¿Nick...? —repitió sin saber de quién hablaban.

—Sí, Nick. Él te quiere, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó con cariño.

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Blaine mientras asentía con la cabeza. Trató de levantarse, pero no encontró fuerzas.

—Estoy un... un poco mareado... solo un poco... Algo... algo me ha sentado mal.

—Lo sé —susurró mientras aguantaba las lágrimas que en su interior se deslizaban hirientes—. Yo te ayudaré a llegar donde te espera. —Volvió a mentir, y se sintió miserable por engañarle cuando estaba tan indefenso—. Pero tienes que ayudarme porque yo solo no podré contigo. Tenemos que caminar un poco.

Blaine lo miró agradecido.

—Te amo. —Su rostro se dulcificó al decirlo—. _Te odio y te amo_... hombre sin corazón.

«Hombre sin corazón», se repitió Kurt mientras le pedía que le pasara el brazo por el hombro y le ayudaba a levantarse. Ojalá tuviera razón, pensó, y le desapareciera ese corazón en el que guardaba y guardaría siempre más amor y sufrimiento del que se sentía capaz de soportar.

No habían dado tres pasos cuando Blaine ya había olvidado a Nick. Pero siguió andando. Se dejó llevar como un niño grande y confiado, sin ninguna conciencia de lo que hacía.

No les resultó fácil atravesar los jardines y alcanzar el paso de peatones para cruzar la calle. Blaine hacía lo posible por mantenerse en pie, pero era Kurt quien soportaba su peso y equilibraba, cada vez que se iban hacia los lados, para no acabar en el suelo. Además, los momentos en los que él parecía estar más consciente hacían cosas infantiles como pararse y mirar al cielo para que la nieve le cayera sobre el rostro. Reía y lo invitaba a que no fuera tan estirado e hiciera lo mismo. A pesar de la carga y de lo ridículo de la situación, Kurt se relajó. Le resultaba agradable tenerlo cerca sin que lo tratara con odio; era agradable escucharlo reír, aunque fuera de modo torpe y pastoso; era agradable sentir su aliento, por mucho que este apestara a alcohol.

—Me gusta cómo hueles —dijo él, con la nariz pegada a su cuello, justo cuando terminaron de cruzar la carretera.

—Tú también hueles muy bien —le respondió Kurt con una sonrisa de felicidad. Ese era su Blaine en estado puro, sin dolor, sin corazas, sin odios, aunque con una borrachera indecente.

Después de la hazaña de acceder al portal y entrar al ascensor sin que Blaine se desplomara, la cosa cambió. Blaine dejó de balbucir palabras con sentido en medio de otras ininteligibles. Se sumió en el sopor y sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie fueron menos eficaces. Kurt tuvo que emplearse a fondo para que no se le escapara de los brazos mientras abría la puerta del piso y le conducía hasta la cocina. Le ayudó como pudo a sentarse en una silla. Quería hacer un café bien cargado que le despejara, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo solo. Ya no tenía ninguna estabilidad y en cuanto trataba de soltarlo se escurría hacia alguno de los lados con riesgo de acabar estrellado contra el suelo.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, por si se le desvanecía por completo, abrió la cremallera de su cazadora y la echó hacia atrás desrizándosela por los brazos y dejándola caer en el respaldo de la silla. Le quitó el gorro empapado y lo dejó sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar pasar la mano sobre el corto cabello rubio ahora que él estaba indefenso y ausente. Se le encogió el alma y se le desataron las lágrimas al acariciarle por primera vez en años; por primera y última vez en años. Blaine dejó caer la cabeza hacia él hasta apoyarlo contra su _**vientre**_ sin decir ni una palabra; ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Kurt lo estrechó contra sí mientras una emocionada pena le destrozaba el corazón que Blaine aseguraba que no tenía.

Cargó con él por el pasillo hasta su habitación y lo acostó con cuidado sobre la cama sin deshacer. Le quitó las botas y le cubrió hasta el cuello con una colcha tejida con lanas de colores.

—Hombre sin corazón —volvió a balbucir él desde la inconsciencia, y Kurt soltó el cobertor sintiéndose morir por dentro. Inclinado sobre la cama aguardó un poco por si continuaba hablando, pero el movimiento acompasado de su pecho le indicó que se había sumergido en el mundo de los sueños.

Los copos se estrellaban con suavidad contra el cristal de la ventana, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Con una dolorosa sensación entretejiéndose en el pecho, se acercó y observó a lo lejos el banco en el que había descubierto a Blaine. Una delicada capa de nieve revestía los listones de madera mientras él descansaba ahora en la cama. Corrió las cortinas para que no le despertara la luz cuando llegara el amanecer, y lo contempló desde allí. Tenía el rostro relajado y tierno que el recordaba. El del hombre adorable que le leía los posos del café; el que la dibujaba en sus cuadernos; el que movía las letras imantadas que tenía en su frigorífico; el que reía llevándolo de la mano por las calles; el que le juraba que lo amaba más que al aire, más que al sol, más que a la vida misma.

Suspiró acongojado y se acercó a la cómoda. Abrió con cuidado uno de los cajones y sacó dos de los muchos informes que había atesorado durante los últimos años. Quería repasar aquellos documentos, volver a leer sobre las secuelas que un encarcelamiento de más de dos o tres años deja en una persona. Tal y como había presentido, había identificado muchas de ellas en Blaine durante las tres veces que le había visto, pero sobre todo en esta última en la que lo encontró desprovisto de corazas. Y se sentía tan culpable como impotente.

Allí mismo, de pie, abrió el primero de los informes. Estaba realizado por un profesor titular de la Facultad de Psicología de Lima. Algunas palabras parecieron despegarse del papel para llamar su atención: «_**Todo lo vive con una gran ansiedad**_. _**No encaja en su propio mundo; siente que ha perdido su sitio. El silencio le abruma. Alteraciones del sue**__**ñ**__**o. Dificultad para elaborar un proyecto de futuro. Dificultad para establecer relaciones. Dificultad para asumir el protagonismo de su vida. Necesidad de proteger sus sentimientos. Necesidad de amar.**__**»**_

_Dificultad, dificultad... Necesidad, necesidad..._

Sintió que se ahogaba. Lo cerró y trató de serenarse mirando a Blaine. Verlo acostado en su cama la inundaba de ternura, pero también de temor al pensar en el momento en el que abriera los ojos y se encontrara allí. ¿Recordaría algo de lo que había dicho? ¿Recordaría haberle confesado que lo amaba?

«_Los borrachos y los ni__ñ__os dicen siempre la verdad_.» Se preguntó qué había de cierto en aquella manida frase. Sabía que el alcohol desnuda el alma y hace aflorar los sentimientos. Inhibe la parte del cerebro que es capaz de crear, de inventar, de mentir. Por lo tanto, no era descabellado pensar que cuando alguien ebrio abre la boca, de él solo pueden salir verdades.

... y él había asegurado amarlo. Le había confesado el secreto que escondía bajo sus capas de hostilidad, de cinismo, de dolor. Le había abierto su corazón sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

Dejó los informes sobre la cómoda. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Lo hizo con cuidado aun sabiendo que ni un terremoto podría despertarlo. Apartó un poco la colcha de lana. La mano izquierda destacaba, inerte, sobre la blancura del edredón. Contuvo el aliento y se atrevió a rozarle los largos y delgados dedos con las yemas de los suyos. Una oleada de sensaciones le recorrió el cuerpo para ir a clavársele en el alma. ¡Había acariciado tantas veces esas manos y tantas veces esas manos lo habían acariciado a él! Lo habían peinado, lo habían vestido, lo habían desvestido. Las había visto trazar hermosos dibujos.

No pudo contener las lágrimas. Cuando las sintió correr por sus mejillas reparó en que tampoco necesitaba ocultarlas. Él estaba allí, pero no lo vería. Podía llorar cuanto quisiera. Podía mirarle cuanto quisiera. Y también podía tumbarse junto a él y escucharle respirar durante toda la noche.

Se tendió en un lado de la cama, con tiento, y se volvió de costado. Contempló su hermoso perfil mientras volvía a rozar su mano. Nunca pensó que volvería a tenerlo así, tan cerca. Sentía que estaba ante un increíble e inesperado regalo y lo iba a aceptar. Solo tenía que asegurarse de no quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Gabriela Cruz Yo tambien lo espero pero el fic precisamente es sobre el drama de Klaine**

**lashmy Oh shi :3 ahora con respecto al epilogo.. no estoy muy segura pero yo creo que si lo adaptare y quizas... quizas le siga con uno o dos capitulos extra... no lo se cuando llegue el momento se los hare saber... y bueno esta bien tratare de mejorar el Klex :3**

**Lopits Si lo se y lo siento por el cap de hoy pero bueno necesitamos el drama no crees?**

**Candy Criss Si bueno.. ambos siguen locos el uno por el otro de eso no hay duda, y si Sebastian lo sabe sabe es totalmente consiente que Kurt ama a Blaine a pesar de todo**

**Elbereth3 Si lo se :3 jajaja si Blaine es sumamente testarudo si pronto o bueno no tan pronto no estoy muy conciente de cuanto falta... :3 siii gracias ahora a desahogarme contigo por el desastre emocional que tengo ... :3 muchas gracias,**

**PameCrissColferette si poco a poco sabremos pero todos sabemos la version de Blaine pero tenemos que leer la version de Kurt :3 siii dios quiero mas de ese fic !**

* * *

**Okayy estoy escondida bajo mi cama esperando sus comentarios**

**Espero les haya gustado :3**

**y si no no me maten por fa! **

* * *

**nos leemos el Lunes... **

**El próximo capitulo se llama "_Recuerdos de Trazos"_**

**_Recuerden que actualizo Lunes y Viernes _**

**_Lindo Fin de Semana_**

* * *

Lena :)


	10. Recuerdos de Trazos

**Actualizo ahora por que en la tarde llevaran mi lap de nuevo a arreglar espero les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Recuerdos de trazos**

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza que no le permitía abrir los ojos. Se sentía como si una manada de elefantes circulara por su cerebro después de que le hubiera pateado todo el cuerpo. Trató de recordar qué había hecho el día anterior, dónde se había llevado aquella monumental paliza que le tenía molido. Le llegó la imagen de un vaso de whisky, la de un camarero negándose a servirle una copa más y la de él mismo respondiendo que si lo que temía era que no le pagara una vez que estuviera borracho, se quedara con su billetera mientras él bebía.

El dolor le traspasó hasta alcanzarle el alma cuando le llegó el olor a azahar. Lo percibió con más intensidad que ninguna de las mañanas en que había pensado en él. Esta vez resultó tan real que sintió que lo tenía al lado, entre las sábanas.

Abrió los ojos con cautela, como si temiera que el más leve movimiento pudiera romperle. Volvió a cerrarlos, convencido de que el alcohol que aún circulaba por sus venas le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Recordó aquella habitación, las paredes blancas con pequeñas flores azules, el mullido edredón blanco... y a él, con el cabello revuelto sobre la almohada, dándole los buenos días con ojos somnolientos, emanando el dulce aroma que ahora le envolvía como entonces.

Suspiró con fuerza y se juró que no volvería a emborracharse. La resaca hacía que los recuerdos resultaran tan vivos que dolían con la intensidad de lo físico.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Inmóvil, observó el cuarto. No; esa visión no se la provocaba ni la resaca ni la intensidad de un recuerdo.

Lo que veía era real, lo que detectaba su olfato era real. Lo irreal era que él estuviera en la cama de Kurt. Le recorrió un estremecimiento. ¿Qué había hecho esa noche? ¿De qué tendría que arrepentirse esa mañana?

Abandonó el lecho de un salto y sintió que el dolor le resquebrajaba el cerebro. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y presionó los dedos sobre sus sienes. Nunca imaginó que los restos de una borrachera pudieran martirizar de ese modo tan preciso. Lo merecía, pensó avergonzándose de sí mismo. Merecía esa enorme pesadez por estúpido, por haber caído en lo que siempre aborreció de su padre.

De nuevo generó fuerzas para levantarse. Descubrió sus botas junto a la puerta. Se las puso y ató los cordones con lentitud, tratando de tranquilizarse antes de enfrentarse a él. Si hubiera podido elegir se habría esfumado por la ventana, como un ladrón, para no descubrir qué motivo le había llevado hasta esa casa y esa habitación.

Lo encontró en la cocina manipulando la cafetera. Parado en el quicio de la puerta, observó el cabello desordenado, su camiseta azul celeste, sus vaqueros gastados y los gruesos calcetines blancos que llevaba en lugar de zapatillas. Seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto adorable que un día le robó el corazón. Recordó las mañanas en las que era él quien se levantaba, dejándolo dormido, y preparaba el desayuno para dos; para los dos. Miró hacia el frigorífico. Después de más de cuatro años la palabra «Tsamoha» continuaba allí, formada por letras imantadas de colores brillantes. En el pasado le había gustado moverlas para que el encontrara su mensaje al despertar. Apartaba a un lado la _s_ y la _h, _giraba boca abajo una _a _para convertirla en una _e, _y escribía «Te amo». Era una de las muchas formas que tenía de decirle que él era toda su vida cuando en verdad era su vida. Ahora ese hombre representaba su mayor tormento.

Contrajo los dedos hasta convertirlos en dos puños crispados mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban.

— ¿Dónde has dormido?

Él se sobresaltó. La cafetera se desprendió de sus manos y golpeó la encimera de granito. Se había estado preparando para ese momento. Había pensado en la sorpresa de Blaine al despertar allí, había imaginado las explicaciones que le pediría. Incluso, inocentemente, había ensayado algunas respuestas. Pero esa pregunta la desconcertó; el tono exigente y brusco con el que la hizo lo dejó sin ánimo para responder.

— ¿El tiempo te ha convertido en un maleducado? —Preguntó ante su quietud—. Tal vez siempre lo fuiste, pero conmigo te tocó hacer el papel de hombre amable y dulce. ¿Quieres contestarme? —insistió sin moverse—. ¿En qué cama has dormido?

Kurt se volvió despacio. Antes de que él apareciera se había repetido que no debía temerle, que nunca le haría daño. Se había dicho que el odio que le demostraba no era real; al menos no todo lo real que aparentaba. Pero ahora Blaine estaba allí, haciendo alarde de toda su rudeza, y aunque él no sintió miedo volvió a notarse vulnerable.

—En la que era de mis padres —respondió con timidez. Le aturdía verle allí, en su casa, saliendo de su habitación con la camiseta arrugada y el rostro fatigado, como muchas dulces mañanas que nunca olvidaría.

Blaine tomó aire con suavidad, tratando de no mostrar su inmenso alivio. Solo entonces entró, despacio, y se detuvo junto a la silla de la que pendía su cazadora. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. No se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo como otras veces. Estar en esa casa le aceleraba el corazón, debilitaba su fortaleza y su odio. No podía enfrentarse a ese hombre donde sabía que tenía asegurada la derrota.

Lo miró de nuevo. Le pareció que el tiempo no había pasado por él. Estaba igual de hermoso. Tal vez más. Sí, decidió con rabia, estaba más hombre, más hermoso, más deseable.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —dijo con arranque, apretando los dientes hasta que el suplicio de la jaqueca se le hizo insoportable.

—Estabas borracho, en los jardines de ahí enfrente. —Sus ojos se dirigieron un instante hacia la ventana. Entender que Blaine no terminaba de recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior lo había dejado más tranquilo. Pensaba que sería más sencillo para los dos si él creía que su secreto seguía estando a salvo.

—No es eso lo que te he preguntado —razonó con frialdad—. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Kurt no recordó ninguno de los razonamientos que había ensayado. Alzó los hombros aceptando su culpa y su voz vibró al responder con la semilla verdad.

—Yo te traje.

— ¿Te pedí ayuda? —lo interrumpió apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla y sin dejar de atravesarlo con la frialdad de sus cansados ojos verdes.

Kurt suspiró nervioso.

—En la situación en la que tú estabas no se suele solicitar...

—Así que no te pedí ayuda —dijo con sarcasmo—. Y, por supuesto, tampoco pedí que me dejaras dormir en tu casa, ¿verdad? —El negó silencioso—. Entonces, ¿qué demonios hago aquí?

La maleducada forma de hacer la pregunta hizo mella en el alma de Kurt. Comenzaba a sospechar que cuanto más herido e inseguro se sentía, más déspota se mostraba con él.

—Había una temperatura muy baja, estaba nevando. —Se abrazó a sí mismo, como si el frío le naciera a él de dentro—. Ibas a pasar la noche tumbado en el banco. Habrías muerto.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza despacio. Hasta el más leve movimiento aumentaba el terrible dolor que llevaba encajado entre las sienes y la nuca.

— ¿Haces estas cosas con cualquiera al que encuentras tirado en la calle o lo mío ha sido un acto especial? —aguardó, pero él siguió mirándole sin responder—. ¡Contesta, maldita sea! ¡Si tanto te gusta jugar al buen samaritano deberías unirte a una ONG en lugar de dedicarte a la decoración!

Sonrió con insolencia al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Kurt. En aquel instante toda la lluvia y todo el frío que había soportado siguiéndolo, merecieron la pena.

Tras el primer impacto, el trató de razonar. Era evidente que lo había acechado, que lo había esperado ante su casa y la había seguido por las calles de Bilbao. Ahora que sabía que aún lo amaba, quería creer que lo hubiera hecho tan solo por verlo, negándose a pensar que sus intenciones pudieran ser otras. Le observó coger su cazadora y su gorro de lana, pero continuó en silencio.

—No quiero nada que provenga de alguien tan miserable como tú —espetó él ante su mudez—. Si por casualidad me ves necesitando ayuda, y aunque creas que está a punto de aplastarme un Airbus, hazte a un lado y deja que ocurra. —Tensó la mandíbula y afiló el odio en sus ojos—. No vuelvas a hacer buenas obras conmigo.

Kurt necesitó ver su lado dulce. Lo recordó en el banco, rodeado de suaves copos de nieve, reconociendo que no había dejado de amarlo y reprochándole su falta de corazón.

—No esperaba...

—Me alegro por ti —lo interrumpió con insolencia a la vez que le daba la espalda para marcharse—. Quien no espera nada no se decepciona nunca.

Kurt apretó con fuerza los dedos sobre sus brazos. Cuando escuchó el golpe con el que él cerró la puerta del piso, dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran silenciosas. Acababa de comprobar que le resultaba más difícil soportar el desprecio de Blaine ahora que comprendía que nacía de su amor y no de su odio.

«Quien no espera nada...», se repitió él, un momento después, mientras descendía en el ascensor, con los ojos cerrados y la atormentada frente apoyada en el metal frío que rodeaba la hilera de pulsadores. ¡Había esperado tanto de él! Lo había esperado todo; él se lo prometió todo. Por eso la decepción fue tan amarga, tan mortal. Por eso no terminaba de olvidarlo. Por eso el odio que sentía por el acababa volviéndose una y otra vez contra sí mismo.

* * *

El comisario se decepcionó con la respuesta del joven policía. Se levantó y rodeó su escritorio con gesto impaciente.

—No puedo creer que no esconda nada sucio. No sería lógico que le hubiéramos pillado en lo único ilegal que ha hecho en su vida. —Se detuvo ante la ventana y repitió con aire ausente—: No sería lógico.

—No he encontrado nada, señor, pero... —se aflojó con agobio el cuello de la camisa— es que tampoco sé qué debo buscar. No se me permite acercarme a él ni a la gente que le rodea y su ficha policial ya la conoce usted. Aparte de su detención por tráfico de drogas, no tiene ni una miserable multa de tráfico.

—Demasiado limpio para ser cierto —opinó el comisario—. Es listo el cabrón —añadió frotando con suavidad su áspera y cuidada barba—. Estoy seguro de que aquella vez le pillamos porque tenía al enemigo en casa y se confió.

—Hay cosas que no se ven si uno no está cerca —opinó cauteloso—. Permita que le siga con mucha discreción...

—No —respondió con rotundidad—. Eso está totalmente descartado.

Siguió inmóvil junto a la ventana mientras el agente se mantenía firme y a la espera, en el centro del despacho. Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras pensaba que podía hacer para proteger a Kurt. Necesitaba algo eficaz, pero que no le obligara a romper la promesa de no vigilarla ni a él ni al tipo que ya una vez le complicó la vida.

—Está bien —dijo al fin, volviéndose hacia el policía—. Investiga a sus amigos, pero asegurándote de que nadie te descubre haciéndolo.

—Cuente con eso, señor —aseguró con aire solemne.

—Y a sus amores —añadió como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto—. Al parecer ha tenido muchos. Íntima con ellos. Alguno se confiará y te contará cualquier cosa que sepa. Busca algún despechado. —Miró de arriba abajo a su agente, valorando el atractivo que pudiera tener para su mismo sexo—. Se te dan bien los chicos, ¿no?

El policía sonrió con timidez, pero sacó pecho con evidente orgullo.

—Sí, señor. Se me dan tan bien con uniforme como sin él —declaró sonriendo con presunción.

—Quiero resultados —exigió Sebastian demasiado pensativo como para prestar atención a su jactancia—. Y los quiero lo antes posible.

Al quedarse solo volvió a sentarse ante su escritorio. Soltó los puños de su camisa y los dobló sobre las mangas, dos veces. Estaba realmente preocupado. Él, que acostumbraba tenerlo todo bajo control, lo había perdido en lo más importante: la seguridad del hombre que amaba. Llevaba años temiendo la vuelta de aquel malnacido, presintiendo que Kurt ni podría ni querría luchar contra él. Y al fin sus peores temores se estaban cumpliendo.

Maldijo en silencio.

¿Cómo podía ayudarlo si le ataba de pies y manos? ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de aquel tipo si, a pesar de todo, Kurt le seguía queriendo?

Desalentado, descolgó el teléfono para llamar a la tienda. Quería hablar con Kurt. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien, decirle que pasaría a buscarlo para acompañarlo a casa, para llevarlo a cenar, para invitarlo al teatro, para tomar un simple café mientras la miraba a los ojos y le contaba cosas que la hicieran reír.

* * *

—Ha llamado el señor Motta, nuestro cliente más pomposo.

Fue lo primero que Kurt escuchó, de labios de Rachel, al llegar a la tienda el lunes. Días atrás, los dos le habían presentado el proyecto para su casa de la playa y él no había reaccionado como esperaron. Había examinado en silencio los planos, los había escuchado con atención, pero al finalizar les pidió unos días para pensarlo despacio y descubrir qué era lo que no le gustaba.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó ansioso, petrificado ante el mostrador.

—No le gusta nada de lo que le hemos preparado —respondió con gesto de derrota.

—Hemos... —Kurt toqueteó con dedos nerviosos un botón de su abrigo—. ¿Hemos perdido a nuestro mejor cliente?

Rachel alzó los hombros y frunció los labios en señal de impotencia.

—Ha averiguado qué es lo que no le gusta. Dice que no quiere papeles y telas pintadas en serie. Quiere algo hecho exclusivamente para él.

—Pero... pero nosotros podríamos conseguir eso —dijo con desconcierto.

— ¡Exacto! —gritó Rachel, echándose a reír—. Perdóname, pero no he podido evitar hacerte sufrir un poquito. Le he dicho que algunas de las casas con las que trabajamos podrían hacer algo exclusivamente para él.

Kurt suspiró aliviado, y su rostro recuperó su suave tonalidad. Sacó la correa de su mochila por el brazo y la cabeza, y la dejó en el mostrador.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte. —Su sonrisa indicó que ya lo había olvidado—. ¿Le has hablado de que eso engrosará el presupuesto?

—Al parecer, el dinero no es problema. Me ha dicho que la casita es de su esposa. La ha heredado de sus padres. Está haciendo todo esto sin que ella lo sepa. Asegura que este será el dinero mejor gastado de toda su vida.

— ¡Vaya! Además de millonario y caballero, es romántico y detallista.

—... y guapo. No olvides lo de guapo —exclamó Rachel con buen humor.

—Y guapo —concedió Kurt mientras se quitaba la bufanda y los guantes, y recogía su mochila—. Tenemos que decidir qué proveedor sería el apropiado para hacer esto —dijo pasando a la trastienda—. No podemos meter la pata esta vez.

—Hay algo más —indicó Rachel yendo tras el—. Quiere que la persona encargada de diseñar sus piezas visite la casa y hable con él. Según sus propias y genuinas palabras: «Para que se impregne de la esencia del lugar y consiga que casa y espacio se integren con armonía.» —Alzó las cejas y sonrió mirando a Kurt—. ¿Cómo te has quedado?

El permaneció pensativo unos segundos y sonrió.

—Suena bien. Espero que sepa realmente lo que quiere y no nos vuelva locos a todos.

—Me dio la sensación de que lo sabe con exactitud. —Las campanillas de la puerta señalaron la llegada de un comprador—. Ve pensando en qué fabricante puede hacer esto. Sobre todo lo de enviarnos a uno de sus diseñadores.

Rachel salió. Kurt terminó de quitarse el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Puso sobre él la mochila, la bufanda y los guantes. Lo hizo despacio, al tiempo que visionaba en su mente los estilos de las firmas que les suministraban las más distinguidas piezas.

* * *

Después de dos días de lluvia, los restos de nieve ni siquiera se mantenían en las cimas de los montes más altos. Esa mañana había amanecido con un cielo despejado y un tímido sol de invierno despertando por el horizonte. En la parte trasera de la camioneta Blaine viajaba con aire ausente, sujetando un cigarrillo entre los dedos a la espera de llegar al destino y poder encenderlo.

— ¿Pensando en el chico de la otra noche? —bromeó Jeff empujándole el hombro con el suyo.

—No empieces otra vez —advirtió riendo—. Te dije que dormí en casa de una amiga porque estaba demasiado borracho como para ir a ninguna otra parte.

—No, si lo de demasiado borracho lo entendí —aseguró en voz baja—. Lo que me cuesta creer es que no fuera un chico quien se apiadara de ti.

—Ni siquiera había chicos. —Se colocó el cigarro entre los labios y friccionó la palma de una mano contra la otra para calentarlas—. Y, si me estás machacando con esto por todo lo que te preocupaste por mí, ya te he pedido perdón. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía cuando apagué el móvil. Seguramente me molestaba el sonido de llamada.

— ¡Y yo esperando a que encendieras el dichoso teléfono!

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo dándole una palmada sobre la rodilla—. Ni siquiera puedo decirte en qué tenía la cabeza, porque no recuerdo nada de lo que hice.

—De acuerdo; dormiste solo —repitió fingiendo no creerle—. Por cierto, di a tu «amiga» que la próxima vez te despeje antes de meterte en la cama. Si te acuestas en plena borrachera la resaca es mucho peor. Que te dé un café bien cargado o te meta bajo la ducha o...

La repentina risa de Blaine sobresalió del tono bajo de la conversación. Algunos hombres se volvieron a mirarle.

—No habrá próxima vez —le aseguró—. Una y no más.

— ¿Lo sabe Nick? —preguntó Jeff de improviso.

—Ni lo sabe ni lo sabrá. Lo dejé en el portal de su casa diciéndole que me encontraba cansado. Después me metí en el primer bar con el que me topé y bebí hasta reventar. —La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Jeff—. ¡Eso mismo sentiría el! —Expresó Blaine—. Si se lo cuento comenzará a darle vueltas y llegará a la conclusión de que bebí porque no estoy bien a su lado o porque quiero dejarlo, y no sé cómo hacerlo. Cualquiera de esas cosas absurdas que la harían daño. Y yo lo quiero —dijo en voz baja—. Él es lo único que tengo.

—Tal vez si comienzas contándole por qué bebiste.

—Eso no mejoraría las cosas. Es preferible olvidar esa noche.

—Le asaltó la imagen de Kurt esperándole en la cocina, y se frotó con fuerza los párpados cerrados—. Nunca ocurrió.

Necesitaba fumar. El corto trayecto hasta la zona que iban a limpiar esa jornada se le estaba haciendo eterno. El cigarro comenzaba a abrasarle los dedos. Sacó el mechero y se inclinó para protegerlo del viento. Tras dos intentos fallidos, Rodrigo se colocó ante él y ahuecó las manos alrededor de la llama. Cuando el pitillo humeó regresó a su sitio.

—Dices que quieres a Nick —dijo volviendo a apoyar la espalda en la pared del camión—. ¿Cuánto lo quieres?

Blaine echó el humo, despacio, con los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna prisa por responder.

—Más de lo que imaginas —musitó al fin—. A veces pienso que podríamos formar una familia y ser felices juntos. Pero nunca se lo digo. Me parece egoísta por mi parte quedarme con su amor y entregarle tan solo mi cariño.

Jeff calló un momento. Se sentía culpable cada vez que le abordaban los celos, pero no podía evitarlos. A pesar de lo mal que veía la mayor parte del tiempo a su amigo, a pesar de los años de prisión, envidiaba su lugar. Y eso, pensaba él, solo podía significar que estaba enamorado sin remedio o que se estaba volviendo loco.

—El... ¿El cree que la amas?

—No —murmuró Blaine—. Él sabe exactamente lo que hay. Y dice que no le importa.

Jeff le observó, como siempre que hablaban de Nick, y otra vez creyó ver la inquietud que provoca el cargo de conciencia.

—Pero a ti sí te importa.

Blaine no respondió. Aplastó el cigarro contra el suelo de la camioneta y miró el cielo azul. Recordó los momentos que pasaba con él, la paz, el sosiego, las risas, la casi felicidad que sentía cuando estaban juntos. Después pensó en la angustiosa soledad que le golpeaba el resto del tiempo, cuando era Kurt quien se adueñaba de su mente.

* * *

La mayor parte de la habitación estaba sumida en una tenue penumbra. Una leve y macilenta claridad llegaba hasta la cómoda, que tenía el cajón inferior abierto. Algunas camisetas, cuidadosamente dobladas, habían sido apartadas a un lado para dejar al descubierto una serie de folios con dibujos. Sobre la alfombra, los pies desnudos de Kurt se frotaban entre sí para darse calor mientras él apoyaba la espalda en el edredón blanco, que colgaba a un costado de la cama. La luz procedente de la lamparita que estaba sobre la mesilla, junto al reloj que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, lo iluminaba con suavidad.

Contemplaba un dibujo. El que más significado tenía para el de todos cuantos conservaba. Era su propio rostro sobre una mullida almohada blanca, con los ojos cerrados. Era una imagen que transmitía paz, la misma paz que descubrió en Blaine mientras lo pintaba. Lo recordaba igual que si estuviera ocurriendo en ese instante.

* * *

Es por la mañana y la luz del alba aún busca un camino por el que asomarse. El abre los ojos, despacio, con una dulce y maravillosa desgana. Descubre encendida la luz del escritorio, junto a la cómoda, y a Blaine dibujando en uno de sus cuadernos. Se queda quieto, contemplando la estampa que ofrece su perfecto cuerpo desnudo: sus musculosas piernas, su vientre plano, sus fuertes brazos, su atractivo perfil absorto en las líneas que traza sobre el papel.

Finge dormir cuando advierte que se vuelve. Ve, entre las sombras y la luz que proyectan sus pestañas, que él la contempla con dulzura y que después vuelve a enfrascarse en su obra. Sonríe por dentro al comprender que él es su inspiración de esa mañana. Y espera, paciente, dichoso, sintiendo en su piel la caricia cálida de la mirada de su hombre.

—Tramposo —le escucha decir de pronto.

— ¿Yo?... ¿Yo, tramposo? —pregunta con teatralidad.

Blaine sigue trazando rápidas líneas curvas que el intuye que son sus cabellos enredados entre su almohada.

—No sonreías cuando he comenzado a dibujarte —musita en voz baja, como si no quisiera despejarlo por completo.

— ¡Y ahora tampoco! —Protesta sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada—. No he movido ni una pestaña.

—Oh, sí que las has movido. Y además me llamabas. —Deja el lapicero sobre el escritorio. Una seductora sonrisa le ilumina el rostro—. Me pedías que abandonara lo que estaba haciendo y que fuera a abrazarte y a llenarte de besos. —Ladea el rostro para mirarlo desde su misma posición—. Dime que no lo he imaginado.

Él se echa a reír mientras él se levanta despacio y conduce su espléndida desnudez hacia la cama.

—He estado quietecito —reitera entre risas—, no he sonreído y tampoco he dicho ni media palabra.

—Pero las has pensado —insiste rozando las mantas con los dedos— y yo sé escuchar tus pensamientos.

— ¿Y puedes decirme qué estoy pensando ahora? —pregunta a la vez que un agradable cosquilleo comienza a templarle la piel.

—Que por qué estoy hablando tanto aquí fuera, cuando tú me esperas ahí dentro. —Se introduce entre las sábanas, se tiende junto a él y le pasa el brazo por la cintura. Él le ciñe las caderas con sus piernas.

— ¿Esto de leer la mente es otra magia que te enseñó tu abuela? —susurra meloso.

—No. Esto es un poco de la magia que me has enseñado tú —musita al tiempo que sus labios buscan su boca.

Lo besa con la pasión dulce de las veces en las que se aman despacio, descubriendo y saboreando cada milímetro de piel con todos los sentidos y toda el alma.

—A veces creo que no podrías vivir sin dibujar —dice cuando él se aparta para dejarlo respirar.

Blaine le desliza la yema de su dedo índice por el contorno del rostro, como si lo trazara sobre un lienzo.

—No podría vivir sin dibujarte a ti —puntualiza con dulzura—. Sin ver tus ojos, sin oír tu voz, sin rozar tu piel. No podría vivir sin respirar de tu aliento.

Él le peina con los dedos los rulos que le rozan la frente. Los aparta y se queda mirándole a los ojos.

—La intensidad con la que lo vives todo me sigue asustando.

— ¿Quieres que te amé un poco menos? —bromea besándole con suavidad la nariz.

— ¡No! —Se encoge hasta casi desaparecer en el hueco que él le ofrece entre sus brazos y su cuerpo—. Me gusta que me quieras así, que me necesites así. Me gusta saber que tu mundo comienza y termina en mí, como el mío comienza y termina en ti.

Él la abraza con fuerza. Kurt, con la mejilla pegada a su pecho, puede oír cómo se le acelera el corazón.

Ahora, sentado sobre la alfombra y con la cabeza apoyada en esa misma cama, volvía a escuchar aquel apasionado latido, a sentir sus caricias, a escuchar sus «te amo». Pero ahora estaba solo, evocando con un dibujo la paz y la dicha que sintió aquella mañana.

Miró hacia el cajón de la cómoda. Allí guardaba más diseños hechos por Blaine. Cada vez que los contemplaba se repetía que sería la última vez; que los metería en una caja y los guardaría en lo alto de un armario para dejar de hacerse daño con recuerdos. Pero todo seguía en el mismo lugar, oculto bajo sus prendas, apartado de la vista, pero cerca, dispuesto para ser descubierto cada vez que sintiera la necesidad de regresar a los días felices del pasado.

Guardaba algo más en aquel cajón. Una novela de misterio para la que Blaine había diseñado la cubierta, dos revistas de las que también eran suyas las portadas y la carátula del tercer disco de un grupo de rock: los diseños que con más orgullo le había mostrado al hablarle de su trabajo, que le apasionaba.

Dejó el dibujo en el suelo, frente a sus pies. Apoyó el mentón en las rodillas y se abrazó a sus helados tobillos. Mientras miraba los delicados trazos que formaban las cejas y los párpados cerrados, pensó en el brillante futuro que Blaine había tenido por delante cuando todo ocurrió. Estaba seguro de que si la vida no se le hubiera roto aquella tarde, ahora no estaría talando árboles, sino diseñando cosas importantes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las manos de Blaine no estaban hechas para trabajos duros. Había nacido para crear cosas hermosas. No podía desperdiciar su talento de aquel modo, no le parecía justo que un error del pasado le cambiara de aquel modo todo su futuro.

Se secó las lágrimas con los dedos. De modo inconsciente su mirada terminó vagando por el papel pintado de la habitación, por las pequeñas flores azules que alguien había trazado con mano firme.

Volvió a pensar en el señor Motta y su casa en la playa, en su disconformidad con los dibujos en serie, en su interés por que el artista visitara el lugar para que pudiera trasladar esa magia al interior de cada estancia.

Blaine podía hacer algo así, razonó una vez más. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera con sus manos, sobre todo si esta requería de sensibilidad. Podía crear las imágenes más hermosas del mundo. Pero estaba desbrozando montes.

Se encogió contra la cama y apoyó la frente en sus piernas. El destino, la casualidad o quien fuera, había puesto ante el un trabajo perfecto para Blaine. Algo que le ayudaría en la adaptación a este mundo en el que era evidente que andaba perdido. Le resultaba revelador que en plena borrachera hubiera acabado justo frente a su casa. Pensó que, inconscientemente, había buscado su ayuda. Pero la cosa no era tan sencilla como hablar con él, proponerle que hiciera unos diseños y esperar que aceptara. Sabía que mientras no volviera a perder la conciencia en litros de alcohol, rechazaría cualquier cosa, buena o no, que procediera de él.

* * *

—Mira bien esta cara y dime si te suena —preguntó el comisario tendiéndole dos fotografías de una ficha policial.

El joven las cogió y se movió unos pasos hacia la luz. Estaban en un parking subterráneo, en la planta más baja, en la zona ciega para las cámaras de vigilancia. Nadie debía verlos juntos; nadie podía sospechar que uno de los chicos malos de Schue trabajaba en realidad para él. Por eso nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, por eso sus encuentros se reducían a los inevitables para pasarse información; excepto ese, en el que los motivos fueron más personales.

—No lo he visto nunca. Debe de ser importante para que se haya tomado la molestia de llamarme —dijo mientras se demoraba en la imagen frontal del desconocido.

—Se le conoce como Trazos —informó el comisario—. Cumple condena por tráfico de drogas y acaba de salir con el tercer grado. Si mantiene contacto con Schue o con cualquier otro cabrón de su calaña, quiero saberlo.

—Cuente con eso, jefe —prometió devolviéndole las fotos—. Aunque de momento todo sigue tranquilo. Nadie ve a Schue y sus hombres no violan ni las normas de circulación.

— ¡Y todo por esa maldita y desastrosa redada que hicimos! —Su furia contenida durante días explotó—. ¿Cómo cojones se enteraron?

El sonido de un motor le hizo callar. Un coche entró en la planta y se dirigió al extremo más iluminado.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —dijo el chico cubriéndose con la capucha de la sudadera—. ¿Alguno de sus polis se fue de la lengua? ¿Alguno es asalariado de ese tío?

—No desconfío de mis hombres. —Abrió la portezuela de su coche—. De todos modos ese malnacido tiene amigos hasta en el infierno.

—Vigile a su gente, «gran jefe» —se mofó volviéndose en dirección a la salida de peatones—. Si tiene alguna fuga de nada va a servirle la información que yo le consiga.

* * *

**Gabriela Cruz: Pronto sabrá pero hay que recordar que un hombre despechado es peligroso...**

**Elbereth3: Gracias por todo tu apoyo.. Eres de las pocas que soporta a Nick y si los flashbacks son lo mejor hasta que Klaine regresa :3 espero que te siga gustando el fic :3 **

**Guest: Si Seb lo sabe... y creo que el amor de ambos hacia el otro es inmenso :)**

**Marierux: :O**

* * *

******Bien espero les halla gustado :3 **

**Que tengan una excelente semana**

**Actualización Lunes y Viernes hasta nuevo aviso**

**El Proximo Capitulo se llama: Trabajo**

**Espero sus reviews :3**

* * *

**Lena :)**


	11. Trabajo

**Capítulo 10**

**Trabajo**

Le sudaban las manos al sacar la llave de dientes limados de su bolsillo. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal. Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Si Kurt era fiel a sus costumbres no llegaría a su casa hasta las ocho, y él necesitaba apenas unos minutos para comprobar si el método de Jeff servía en esa cerradura. Pero nada de cuanto se decía le daba la suficiente tranquilidad.

Primero había probado con el portal. La oscuridad de la tarde le había ayudado a mantener la calma. Había caminado despacio, buscando alcanzar su objetivo cuando el tramo de calle se encontrara desierto. Todo había ido bien, pero ahora era diferente; estaba dentro, en el rellano, el último lugar del mundo en el que podía ser descubierto.

Volvió a ordenarse serenidad. La tranquilidad y la rapidez eran sus principales bazas para salir bien de semejante locura. Introdujo la llave en la ranura y resopló aliviado al ver que encajaba. Se frotó las palmas de las manos en las perneras de sus vaqueros negros. Respiró hondo y sacó el mechero de un bolsillo de la cazadora. Golpeó la llave con firmeza y, casi al mismo tiempo, la giró. El cerrojo cedió y la puerta se abrió unos centímetros. Sonrió a pesar de que la tensión le tenía agarrotados todos los músculos. La hora de la venganza estaba un poco más cerca.

Empuñó la manilla dispuesto a alejarse cuanto antes. Pero se quedó inmóvil recordando todo el tiempo que le había costado a Kurt llevarle a ese piso. Entonces no le pareció extraña su actitud. Pensó que temía perder su independencia, enamorarse hasta el punto de necesitarle para siempre. No le importó que se resistiera tanto. Lo consideró una prueba de que terminaría amándole con la misma loca intensidad con la que él lo amaba. No supo ver que no estaba en sus planes permitirle entrar a formar parte de su verdadera vida. Por eso no vio nada extraño en que de pronto cambiara y le pidiera que lo acompañara a esa casa. Entonces le pareció la rendición definitiva al amor que sentía por él: le mostraba el lugar en el que vivía y le abría las puertas para que él entrara cuando quisiera.

Después, cuando cayó el telón y el dejó de fingir, eso pasó a ser una de las muchas preguntas para las que nunca encontraría respuesta.

«Tampoco las necesito», pensó furioso, al tiempo que cerraba para salir de allí.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió a su espalda. Soltó la manilla, guardó la llave y el encendedor en un bolsillo y se volvió despacio, para comprobar si debía inventarse una explicación o podía irse sin más problema.

Una sensación gélida le recorrió las venas. La sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en su boca se transformó en una mueca burda; nada, comparado con el gesto de sorpresa que descompuso el pálido rostro de Kurt. Mirándolo, Blaine supo que debía explicar su presencia allí antes de que el comenzara a sospechar algo extraño.

—Como no estabas ya me iba. Quería... —Se detuvo. Había empezado a hablar sin saber qué decir—. Creo que... que es muy probable que el otro día me salvaras realmente la vida. —Se frotó los músculos agarrotados de la nuca mientras seguía improvisando—. Debí... agradecértelo. O al menos no debí comportarme de un modo tan grosero.

Kurt sonrió nervioso. Retorció entre los dedos la correa de su mochila mientras sus ojos brillaban, dichosos y atónitos; estaba ante la oportunidad que no pensó que tendría.

—Gracias... —dijo con voz temblorosa, pero Blaine ya comenzaba a bajar la escalera—. ¡Espera! Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Él se detuvo y se volvió despacio. Los peldaños que había descendido dejaban sus rostros a diferentes alturas.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Por favor —musitó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Blaine se estremeció al recordar esas dos palabras dichas por el en otro tiempo, pero en ese mismo tono ahogado. Una breve ráfaga, veloz como la luz, le llevó hasta la sensación de las sábanas revueltas, a la de sus manos sobre la suave y cálida piel de Kurt, a la del sonido dulce de sus jadeos, a la de su apagado «por favor» cuando le aseguraba que no podría soportar más placer.

—Por favor —volvió a decir mientras él se sorprendía de que hubiera bastado la fugacidad de un instante para que se le acelerara el corazón y se le secara la boca.

—No tiene ningún sentido. Yo no debería estar aquí.

—No te robaré mucho tiempo —insistió sonriendo con torpeza—. Apenas unos minutos. Es que... —Apartó la mirada para revolver en el interior de su mochila.

Blaine se tensó al verlo introducir la verdadera llave en la ranura. No estaba seguro de que no se notara que había sido manipulada, sobre todo para una persona tan cuidadosa y observadora como recordaba que había sido Kurt.

—Unos minutos —concedió únicamente para distraer su atención.

Y esperó con las pupilas clavadas en la escalera por la que hacía rato debió haber desaparecido. El chasquido de la puerta al abrirse le devolvió el alma al cuerpo y volvió a permitirle respirar.

Atravesó tras Kurt el umbral y se detuvo mientras lo veía deshacerse de la bufanda. Sin dejar de mirarlo, sacó el tabaco, encendió un cigarro y cerró la puerta en la que apoyó después la espalda. Le provocó un oscuro placer verlo volverse atónito y desconcertado. Se preguntó cómo actuaría si supiera lo que le tenía preparado, y casi deseó decírselo. Aproximarse, pararse cuando estuviera a punto de beberse su aliento y susurrarle, muy bajito, que cogiera aire porque no tardaría en estar encerrado en una celda húmeda, fría y maloliente en la que aborrecería respirar.

El no necesitó preguntar. Al ver su actitud desafiante comprendió que no pasaría de la entrada y que se iría antes de que se hubiera cumplido un solo minuto.

—No sé cómo explicarte esto —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—No te esfuerces —aconsejó con mofa—. Yo me voy.

—Tenemos un cliente que quiere que decoremos su casa de la playa —insistió con la esperanza de retenerle al menos unos segundos.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Quiere dibujos con alma y eso lo pueden hacer muy pocos creadores. Pensé que tú...

Volvió a enmudecer al verlo apartarse de la pared con inquietante parsimonia y acercarse despacio, sacudiendo el cigarro para que la ceniza cayera sobre la inmaculada alfombra persa.

— ¿Me estás ofreciendo un puto trabajo? —Rugió conteniendo un estallido de furia—. Te advertí que no volvieras a hacer buenas obras conmigo —le recordó con una calma rígida—. Arregla tu vida mientras puedas y deja en paz la mía, que es perfecta desde que tú no estás en ella. —Tras la sentencia le dio la espalda para marcharse.

—Aguarda un momento...

Él se volvió sin soltar la manilla con la que comenzaba a abrir la puerta.

—Ya he estado más tiempo del que debería. Está claro que ni siquiera debí venir. —Disfrutó del temblor indeciso en los labios de Kurt—. Sobre todo porque en ningún momento me he arrepentido de nada de lo que dije.

—Deja al menos que te explique lo que...

—No existe nada que yo quiera escuchar de tu boca —murmuró mientras en el fondo de sus ojos se le enconaba la ira—. Hace mucho que estás muerto para mí.

El no respondió. Se encogió mientras le veía abandonar la casa. Se preguntó por qué lo había buscado, cuál había sido la verdadera finalidad de aquella extraña visita, qué le bullía en la cabeza para comportarse de ese modo tan absurdo, como no fuera, simplemente, la necesidad de herirlo.

Blaine descendió por la escalera con paso rápido. Precisaba desfogar toda la furia que al final había estado conteniendo. Que el tratara de ayudarle le hacía aflorar sus más irascibles demonios. No existía nada que pudiera pagar la muerte de Cooper, ni los más de cuatro años que él había permanecido encerrado, ni las noches que aún tendría que pasar en prisión. Como esta, en la que él se acostaría en su cama, arropado por su mullido edredón blanco, mientras él lo haría en un pequeño camastro en el que se dibujaban las sombras de unas rejas, con el murmullo continuo de sonidos y voces de presos y de las almas que allí penaban al no encontrar salida entre los muros.

* * *

Blaine se ajustó el casco de protección y continuó con los resistentes guantes de cuero. Ante él, gruesos pinos de unos quince metros aguardaban a que la precisión de alguna afilada herramienta acabara con muchos de ellos. Era una propiedad particular y el dueño quería excavar una pista por la que poder desplazarse con su todoterreno.

— ¿Qué tal ayer? —preguntó Jeff, que se acercó subiéndose la cremallera de su parka fluorescente.

—Bien —respondió con la vista fija en las cimas balanceantes de los pinos más altos—. La puerta se abre sin problema.

— ¿No te vio nadie? ¿Ningún vecino?

—Nadie —indicó sin dudar—. Ahora solo falta que me digan que puedo ir a por el dichoso paquete.

— ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que desistas?

— ¿Cómo puedo convencerte yo de que tengo que hacer esto?

— ¡Maldita sea, Blaine! No entiendo cómo no... —tosió al sentir que volvían a tener compañía. Uno de los chicos nuevos preguntaba por el modo correcto de colocarse el casco. Rodrigo se ocupó mientras Blaine volvía a subir a la trasera de la camioneta para tomar un hacha.

Esa mañana no utilizó la motosierra. Los árboles, excesivamente altos y gruesos, necesitaban de la destreza de los taladores con más experiencia. Él, junto a otros compañeros, se dedicó a desmochar las ramas para dejar el tronco limpio y listo para ser transportado.

Agradeció que su trabajo no conllevara la responsabilidad de otras veces. Seguía teniendo el pensamiento donde no debía. Cada nuevo día pensaba en Kurt con más frecuencia, con más intensidad. Ese proceso le tenía desconcertado. Sobre todo porque, una gran parte de las veces, él llegaba junto a recuerdos gratos, divertidos, apasionados.

Pero lo odiaba. De eso seguía estando seguro.

Un nuevo grito de «árbol va» alertó a los hombres. Los que estaban en su trayectoria de caída se apartaron con rapidez. Todos excepto Blaine. Él, perdido en sus pensamientos, siguió desroñando uno de los ejemplares ya caídos.

Un gran pino comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado. Sus largas y espesas ramas se agitaron en el aire sin encontrar nada a lo que sujetarse. Jeff calculó con la mirada el punto de desplome. Sintió que el corazón le estallaba al descubrir a su amigo en la zona del impacto. Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, pero él continuó ausente mientras el árbol se precipitaba contra el suelo.

Blaine desapareció bajo el amasijo de ramas.

Los miembros del equipo se precipitaron en su ayuda. Lo hicieron con la eficaz celeridad que les daba el haber asistido a situaciones de absoluta emergencia. Varios hombres se ocuparon de mutilar las ramas, otros las apartaron con rapidez para llegar hasta el herido. Blaine apareció, encogido sobre sí mismo y con los brazos protegiendo su rostro.

—Estoy bien —musitó sin moverse cuando escuchó voces y sintió que tocaban sus ropas—. Estoy bien.

Rodrigo llegó abriéndose paso entre los que rodeaban a su amigo. Se agachó junto a él y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Un gemido de Blaine hizo que la apartara.

—Trata de mover los brazos y las piernas, muy despacio —le pidió con preocupación.

Con un quejido, Blaine se volvió hasta quedar de espaldas en el suelo, con las articulaciones extendidas. Tenía rasponazos en una mejilla y el mentón.

—De verdad —dijo sin abrir aún los ojos—. Estoy bien. Solo me han golpeado las ramas. Me duele un poco la cabeza y el hombro, pero no es nada importante.

— ¿Seguro? —volvió a preguntar.

—Seguro —respondió sin moverse.

— ¡No ha ocurrido nada! —Gritó Jeff al resto de los compañeros—. Vamos a dejarle respirar.

Los hombres se apartaron y, entre murmullos de alivio, volvieron al trabajo. Jeff continuó agachado. El corazón le seguía martilleando contra el pecho.

— ¿Me juras que estás bien?

—Sí —dijo con una exhalación.

Abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse. Sintió el dolor en el hombro y volvió a dejarse caer. Jeff terminó de relajarse cuando le escuchó reír.

— ¿Te parece gracioso? —le reprendió incapaz de enfadarse como debía—. ¡Podías haberte matado!

—Me río de mi estupidez. No lo vi —reconoció dándole la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse—. Ni lo vi ni escuché el grito de aviso.

Jeff tiró y él se puso en pie. Entonces apreció el peligro en toda su dimensión. La providencia había querido que sobre él coincidiera el hueco entre dos gruesas ramas y, un metro más a su izquierda, todo el peso del cuerpo del árbol. No se atrevería a volver a decir que la suerte le era esquiva. No, después de que unos centímetros le hubieran librado de serias lesiones y un mísero metro le hubiera salvado la vida.

—Me preocupas —confesó Jeff—. Este no es un trabajo en el que se pueda estar en las nubes. Si no terminas con la historia de ese poli, será esa historia la que termine contigo.

—Descuida. No volverá a ocurrir. —Se quitó los guantes y sacudió sus ropas—. Procuraré estar más atento.

Jeff alzó las cejas para mostrarle lo poco que creía en esa promesa.

—Vete a desinfectarte eso. —Le señaló el rostro al tiempo que se apartaba para incorporarse al trabajo.

Blaine se tocó la mejilla mientras se dirigía a la camioneta y se miró los dedos. La escasa sangre le indicó que los raspones no eran profundos. Sin detenerse, miró a su amigo. En ese momento alzaba un hacha y comenzaba a desmochar el pino que había estado a punto de aplastarle. Se sintió culpable por haberle ocultado que se había visto con Kurt, pero no quería agobiarle con más preocupaciones. Opinaba que ya cargaba con suficientes por su causa.

* * *

No había vuelto a ese café desde que Blaine lo echó exigiéndole que no regresara nunca. Había obedecido porque sentía que él tenía todo el derecho moral de estar allí, incluso de expulsarlo. Y no habría regresado nunca de haber sabido en qué otro lugar podría encontrarse con él.

Se sentó junto a la mesita de mármol blanco mirando hacia la entrada como siempre la había esperado Blaine Pensó que verlo llegar le proporcionaría tiempo para recomponerse de la emoción antes de tenerlo al lado. Había tomado la firme determinación de hablarle de nuevo del trabajo. Lo había decidido aun sabiendo que tendría que volver a padecer su actitud ácida, sus impertinencias, sus desprecios.

La cafetería se fue llenando de parejas y grupos de jóvenes. Él había dejado su abrigo en la silla de al lado para que nadie se la llevara sin que se diera cuenta, pues estaba del todo ausente vagando la mirada entre la puerta de entrada y el tostado contenido de su taza. Además del desasosiego que le provocaba saber que volvería a verle, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo iba a convencerle; qué podía decirle, suponiendo que él le permitiera decir algo.

No recordaba que ninguna espera le hubiera parecido tan larga como esa. Ni siquiera las veces en las que aguardó, desde el interior de su coche, a que él saliera de casa, de su trabajo o de cualquiera de los locales de copas que frecuentaba los fines de semana. Su vigilancia había sido tranquila, demasiado tranquila. De ahí sus primeros recelos de que él fuera el delincuente que necesitaban para pillar a Schue. Llegó a creer que en algún punto fallaba la información que tenían. Pero no fue así. Todas las dudas que llegó a plantearse fueron echadas por tierra por el comisario y, a veces, hasta por el propio Blaine. Como la noche en la que le habló del significado de Trazos.

* * *

Entonces el aún alimentaba la incertidumbre de que Blaine fuera un hombre honrado. Por eso nunca le permitía que lo acompañara a casa. No podía dejarle saber quién era realmente, dónde vivía. Era un sospechoso. No debía proporcionarle datos con los que pudiera localizarlo después, cuando la misión hubiera acabado.

Pero lo amaba. Lo amaba y quería creer que era el fascinante hombre que veía cuando le miraba a los ojos.

Y en un instante regresó a aquella noche, al piso de Blaine, a su cama.

Han hecho el amor. Blaine está tumbado boca arriba, el descansa la cabeza en su hombro y le acaricia el torso con las yemas de los dedos. Piensa en cómo hacer la pregunta sin levantar sospechas.

—Creo que deberíamos buscarte un apodo para cuando triunfes con tus dibujos —dice al fin conteniendo la respiración—. Estaría bien que fuera algo raro y desconocido como Picasso, Goya, Dalí.

Blaine lo abraza al tiempo que suelta una carcajada.

—Me gustan. Cualquiera de ellos es lo bastante extraño como para que encaje con alguien como yo.

La actitud inocente y confiada de Blaine lo hace juzgarse rastrero. Siente que no tiene ningún derecho a dudar de él, menos aún a sonsacarle información de modo tan sucio. Dispuesto a rectificar, se incorpora hasta apoyar los brazos en su pecho y coloca sobre ellos la barbilla.

— ¡Bueno! —exclama—. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea. La verdad es que Blaine Anderson suena perfecto para un artista.

Blaine le peina el cabello con los dedos y lo mantiene atrás, apartado por completo de su rostro. Lo mira así, libre del adorno de su cabellera castaña.

—A mí me parece una idea perfecta —musita—. A la primera mujer de mi vida se le ocurrió algo parecido.

Una dolorosa punzada vuela a encajarse en el alma de Kurt. Pero, por encima de esa cruda sensación, le aflora el temor a escuchar la palabra que despejará sus dudas o confirmará que él es un delincuente. Suspira agobiado de pronto. Él no puede tener ningún apodo. Sencillamente no puede.

—Así que no he sido muy original.

—Más de lo que crees. —Le revuelve suavemente el pelo y lo acaricia—. No imaginas lo que esto, que puede parecer una tontería, significa para mí.

— ¿El que yo pretenda ponerte un sobrenombre?

Blaine enreda los dedos en los mechones que a él le caen sobre la frente.

—Me llaman Trazos —revela con satisfacción—. Y la mujer maravillosa que me lo puso fue mi _ama. _Por eso me emociona que tú, el hombre sin el que esa vida que ella me dio carecería de sentido, haya pensado en que mi habilidad para el dibujo merece un apodo.

Trazos. Una sola palabra basta para destrozar la última de sus estúpidas esperanzas. Los datos no están equivocados.

—Me emociona compartir este honor con tu madre —confiesa con sinceridad, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho para que él no alcance a ver la sombra del desánimo en sus ojos—. Así que el sentido de Trazos está en tu destreza.

—Mi afición a dibujar me viene desde que era apenas un renacuajo. —Recorre con los dedos la espina dorsal de Kurt, en dirección a su cintura—. Mi _aita _llamaba a mis creaciones «garabatos sin sentido». Mi _ama _le regañaba y solía decir que eran trazos que con el tiempo se convertirían en brillantes dibujos. —Sonríe emocionado—. Eso me gustó. Después, cada vez que hacía algo se lo mostraba para que me lo repitiera. Entonces ella comenzó a llamarme Trazos. Por eso seré Trazos eternamente, me lo digan los demás o no.

—Por lo que veo la querías mucho —dice sin moverse.

— ¿Cómo podía no quererla? —Lo estrecha con fuerza y besa su cabello—. Fue lo más dulce y especial de mi vida. Cuando ella faltó ya no...

Kurt se aprieta contra su pecho. Desea morir ahí, entre sus brazos, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Morir amándolo para que nunca llegue el momento de verlo esposado en el asiento trasero de un coche policial.

Blaine olvida lo que fuera que le ha hecho quedarse en silencio. Entierra el rostro en el cabello de Kurt y revuelve para abrirse un sendero.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —Susurra al alcanzar la suavidad de su cuello—. ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado?

El continúa pegada a él, silencioso, incapaz de mantener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

Blaine se remueve en la cama hasta poder abarcarle el rostro con las manos. Se lo alza y lo mira con tierna preocupación.

—No es nada —musita el—. Me has hablado de que soy una de las dos personas más importantes de tu vida y he sentido que no merezco tanto.

—Te amo —susurra con una radiante sonrisa—. Te amo de tal manera que cuando no estoy contigo solo respiro para mantenerme vivo hasta volver a encontrarte. Tú llenas toda mi vida. Soy yo quien no merece tanto.

— ¡Dios mío, Blaine! —exclama en un sollozo. Trata de bajar la cabeza para ocultarse de nuevo, pero él lo mantiene inmóvil. Sonríe mientras le seca las mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Amar duele a veces, ¿verdad? —El afirma en silencio—. Eso es bueno. Significa que no nos cabe tanto amor y nos golpea por los costados para apretarse e ir haciendo hueco. Sabe que nunca tendrá espacio suficiente, porque jamás dejará de crecer.

Nuevas lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Kurt, que se pregunta por qué el destino no los ha unido antes. Antes de que se convirtiera en policía, antes de que él hubiera cruzado al otro lado de la ley.

— ¿Dónde has estado durante toda mi vida? —pregunta apenado.

—Buscándote —susurra al tiempo que comienza a enjugarle las lágrimas, esta vez con los labios.

Blaine le ha jurado, cientos de veces, que él es su vida. Lo ha jurado y lo ha demostrado con actos. Pero la emoción y la sencillez con la que lo dice esa noche le llenan a Kurt el alma de remordimientos.

Remordimientos que, ahora, después de los años, seguían martirizándolo con la misma intensidad. Pues una cosa fue el delincuente al que juzgó y condenó la justicia, y otra bien distinta, el hombre que la amó con toda su alma y al que correspondió con mentiras.

Apartó a un lado su taza de café. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se frotó la frente con los dedos. No era momento de recordar el pasado. Era mejor centrarse y prepararse para la conversación que deseaba mantener con él.

Pero dos horas después seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, ante la misma taza con café ya frío y sin ninguna esperanza de que Blaine apareciera.

* * *

Pulsó el botón que alejaba el dibujo de una silueta humana con una diana en el centro del pecho. Dejó que se deslizara hasta el fondo de la galería mientras él se ajustaba las gafas protectoras. El agente Clarington guardó silencio cuando le vio empuñar su arma reglamentaria y esperó. El comisario efectuó sobre el objetivo los seis disparos que le quedaban en el cargador y accionó el mecanismo que lo acercaba de nuevo.

—Así que no has avanzado demasiado. —Se retiró los cascos que amortiguaban las molestas detonaciones en ese espacio cerrado.

—Debo ser cuidadoso, señor. He tomado confianza con algunos de sus antiguos amigos. Ahora tengo que averiguar con cuál de ellos mantuvo alguna relación. No puedo nombrarle si no quiero levantar sospechas.

—Trabaja al ritmo que creas conveniente, pero no te duermas. Recuerda que esto me urge.

El carril se detuvo. El blanco quedó frente a ellos. Las seis balas habían hecho un único y grueso agujero, pero no en la diana. La herida mortal estaba en el punto en el que a la silueta, de haber tenido vida, le habría latido el corazón.

—Descuide, señor. —Se mantuvo erguido, casi firme—. También he entrado en contacto con algunos de los amigos del hermano pequeño. Parecen buenos chicos. —El comisario pulsó para que el grueso papel agujereado viajara de nuevo hasta el final—. Ellos sí que hablan del chaval fallecido y lamentan lo que le ocurrió.

—Fue el típico caso del chaval que admira a su hermano mayor, que lo considera un héroe —opinó agitando la cabeza con pesar—. Lástima que ese admirara a un maldito cabrón y acabara muerto por su culpa. —Sustituyó con habilidad el cargador vacío por uno lleno—. Si fue capaz de conducir a su propio hermano a la muerte, ¡qué no podría hacer con alguien que no lleve su misma sangre!

Cogió su arma con ambas manos, apuntó tensando la mandíbula y disparó las quince balas del cargador. Después se quitó las protecciones de los oídos y las gafas. No se molestó en acercar la señal para comprobar su puntería. Sabía que todos los proyectiles habían encajado en lo que sería el cerebro si el contorno hubiera correspondido al de un enemigo a batir.

* * *

Kurt llevaba rato en la trastienda, en el pequeño despacho. La tarjeta de uno de sus mejores proveedores le abrasaba los dedos. Pertenecía al que Rachel y el habían elegido para la decoración de la casa de la playa. El sentido común le decía que llamara y le expresara las exigencias del cliente. No había conseguido ver a Blaine. No había motivos para seguir esperando y arriesgarse a perder el trabajo más interesante que habían conseguido en años.

Pero no quería rendirse. No hasta que hubiera agotado todas las posibilidades.

Dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa, al lado del teléfono, y pasó a la tienda. Rachel se despedía en la puerta de una joven pareja. El aguardó a que regresara.

—Quiero pedirte algo —dijo mientras cerraba el catálogo de tejidos que su amiga había dejado abierto—. Es sobre el señor Motta.

— ¿Has hablado con el proveedor? —preguntó comenzando a enrollar una pieza de tela ocre con dibujos dorados que había extendido en el mostrador.

—Eso precisamente quería contarte. —Sus dedos repasaban sin cesar el anagrama abultado de la tapa del muestrario—. Me gustaría que el amigo del que te hablé se hiciera cargo de ese proyecto.

— ¡El artista! —exclamó con expresión dichosa—. Pensaba que no te veías con él.

Así es. Pero puedo intentar localizarle. —Evitó decir que ya había comenzado a hacerlo—. Si tú estás de acuerdo en que se ocupe de esto, por supuesto.

Rachel colocó el rollo de tejido en las baldas y se volvió hacia Kurt con actitud pensativa.

—Si te entendí bien, él nunca ha diseñado telas o papeles pintados. ¿Crees que será capaz?

—Lo creo. No sería la primera vez que alguien apuesta por un brillante ilustrador gráfico. El que no tenga ideas preconcebidas de lo que debe ser el diseño de una pared puede dar un resultado fabuloso. —Se mordisqueó los labios y suplicó con la mirada—. Sé que nadie lo haría como él.

— ¿Me aseguras que esto no obedece, únicamente, a un deseo de tenerlo cerca?

—No arriesgaría así nuestro negocio —aseguró con gravedad—. Él puede hacerlo y puede hacerlo mejor que nadie que tú o yo conozcamos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Rachel sonriendo con toda la amplitud de sus labios pintados de rojo—. Confío en tu buen criterio. Pero eso nos plantea otro problema.

—Ya. Tengo que localizarle cuanto antes —se adelantó Kurt.

—Exacto. No podemos entretener al cliente eternamente, a no ser que queramos perderlo.

—Te prometo que eso no ocurrirá. Si no doy con él y lo convenzo para que acepte durante esta semana, el lunes, a primera hora, llamo al proveedor que tenemos elegido.

—Vale. —Alzó las cejas sospechosamente satisfecha—. Puede que de esto saquemos varias cosas buenas: un verdadero artista para nuestra pequeña empresa y que tú te perdones eso tan terrible que le hiciste.

—No, Rachel. Lo del artista es más que probable, lo otro puede que nunca ocurra —dijo sujetándose el brazo con dedos fríos.

—Pues me parece una verdadera lástima.

Sin ganas de conversar, Kurt volvió a la trastienda con la pena ensombreciéndole sus ojos grises. Su pensamiento estaba ocupado en buscar un modo de dar con Blaine. Su última esperanza la había puesto en los sábados de Lima Bean. Que él hubiera faltado la tarde en la que él le buscó no quería decir que no fuera a acudir ninguna otra.

Pero no podía jugárselo todo a una única posibilidad. Tenía que existir otro modo más rápido de dar con él. Una forma de averiguar dónde estaba viviendo.

Y lo había, pensó de pronto.

Había alguien. Conocía a alguien que podía ayudarle a encontrarlo. Ahora, su duda se centraba en descubrir si ese alguien estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo.

* * *

Que les pareció? espero les halla gustado :3

Pd. Estúpido Blaine cuando leí el libro casi me da un infarto D:

* * *

lashmy Por supuesto siguen locamente enamorados :3 ... Y si aveces los capítulos de Glee dan a entender otra cosa pero Ryan no se atreverá a separarlos o te aseguro que to Klainers le mostraremos la hospitalidad de Lima Heights Adjacent 3:)

Marierux :O

Gabriela Cruz Si Nick en el fondo lo sabe solo que trata de ignorarlo y se hace el tonto por que el amor se les nota...

Elbereth3 No fue tannn malo D; Oh si ... Lo poco que hay de Niff nos da esperanza al igual que los Flashback es hermoso ver o mas bien leer como se enamoraron como fue tan intenso que ni aun el odio puede borrar ese amor tan fuerte .. Si, van a trabajar juntos... D: ... Lo que no entiendo es lo que me dijiste de Puck...? Espero que sigas disfrutando :)

* * *

Actualización Lunes y viernes..

Próximo Capitulo: Una propuesta dos razones opuestas.

Espero sus reviews y compartan la historia n.n

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana :3

* * *

Lena :)


	12. Una propuesta, dos razones opuestas

**Perdon por mi desaparicion pero tuve una crisis emocional que ya explique en mi otro fanfic !**

**Prometo no volver a dejarlos ! **

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Una propuesta, dos razones opuestas.**

Blaine aceleró la marcha de modo inconsciente. Nick alargó el brazo para alcanzar el borde de su cazadora y tiró hacia sí. Él se detuvo riendo por su torpeza de cometer una y otra vez el mismo error y aguardó a que el avanzara los pasos que le había sacado de ventaja. Lo estrechó por la cintura y lo pegó a su costado.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres mi cielo? —le preguntó al tiempo que se amoldaba a su caminar tranquilo.

— ¿Soy tu cielo porque te estoy enseñando a pasear en la tierra? —preguntó Nick a su vez, riendo emocionado por la demostración de cariño.

—Algo así. —La besó en la frente con mimo—. Algo así.

Continuaron en dirección al piso Nick, en la plaza. Esa tarde Blaine había tenido un interés especial en que se vieran. Había algo que necesitaba contarle, algo que no podía arriesgarse a revelar por teléfono.

Alumbrado por la luz amarillenta de una farola, Blaine echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, inquieto porque el tiempo avanzaba y aún no había comentado nada.

— ¿Ya es la hora? —preguntó Nick.

—Diez minutos. Ni uno más, si quiero firmar a tiempo de evitarme dificultades.

Nick ajustó la alarma de su propio reloj, para asegurarse de que eso no ocurriera, y volvió a pegarse a él para que lo abrazara de nuevo.

—Tengo otro problema —dijo Blaine de pronto.

— ¿Qué tipo de problema? —preguntó con sus grandes ojos castaños abiertos de par en par.

—Algo que descubrí el sábado, cuando pensaba que todo se ponía en marcha. No te lo había contado aún porque he estado tratando de dar con la solución.

—Por lo que veo no lo has conseguido. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —insistió adelantándose para detenerse frente a él y hacer que se detuviera.

—Que no es tan sencillo como yo había supuesto —indicó mientras Nick le rozaba con mimo los arañazos de su mejilla—. El domicilio es sagrado. El juez no emite una orden de registro sin un motivo muy poderoso, y un chivatazo no basta por muy fiable que este sea. Según están las cosas, pienso en otro lugar o lo olvido todo.

Nick reaccionó como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia que podía desear.

—Tal vez eso sea lo mejor —opinó animoso—. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado esto de la venganza.

Blaine resopló. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, lo acercó a su costado y comenzó a caminar de nuevo junto a él.

—No voy a desistir, Nick, y lo sabes. No hagas lo mismo que Jeff.

Aceleró el paso al entrar en la plaza.

—Tú mismo has dicho...

—He dicho que tengo que pensar otra forma de hacerlo. —Lo condujo hacia la zona ajardinada, apartada de la acera y los peatones, y se detuvo ante un banco vacío—. Al parecer, si metiera la droga en un coche o un negocio no habría problemas —dijo en voz baja—. Ahí sí que actuaría la poli en cuanto recibieran el aviso.

—Ese tiene coche —musitó apagado, como si se resistiera a darle ideas.

—Lo tenía entonces —aclaró—. Ahora no lo sé. No se lo he visto. Tendría que vigilarlo de nuevo para comprobarlo.

Nick se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Pensar en que Blaine volviera a pasar horas acechando a Kurt lo angustiaba.

—Olvídalo —insistió sin demasiadas esperanzas.

—Está su tienda de decoración —continuó Blaine sin escucharlo—. Pero Jeff dice que ni se me ocurra pensarlo. Que no es tan sencillo entrar en un comercio como hacerlo en un piso.

Sacó el tabaco del bolsillo de su cazadora. Nick le observó, pensativo, encender un cigarro y dar una larga y profunda calada.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó al tiempo que le veía expulsar el humo.

—No lo sé. Seguramente planear otra cosa. Tiene que haber algo.

—Si consiguieras un contrato de trabajo y un domicilio fijo en otra ciudad, ¿dejarían que te desplazaras a vivir donde fuera?

—Imagino que sí —respondió confuso—. Tendría que informar y esperar una decisión, pero no creo que pusieran impedimentos.

— ¡Vayámonos! —dijo de pronto—. Vayámonos lejos.

—Nick... —musitó como una súplica—. No puedo construir mi futuro huyendo de mi pasado. Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un cobarde.

—Eso no es huir. Es cambiar de vida.

—Pero es que mi vida siempre ha estado aquí y la he perdido. La he perdido. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —Se volvió hacia las luces del centro de la plaza, arrojó con rabia el pitillo al suelo y lo aplastó con el pie—. Nunca recuperaré mi vida si me marcho.

—Perdona. —Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. No caí en que... Lo siento.

Blaine se volvió hacia el al percibir la pena en el tono de su voz.

—No te disculpes. —Le rozó la barbilla con los dedos—. Solo estabas pensando en lo que consideras mejor para mí, y te lo agradezco. Te agradezco toda la ayuda que me prestas.

—No es ayuda lo que te doy. Es amor —susurró.

—Amor a cambio de nada.

—Amor a cambio de tenerte conmigo. Con eso me basta.

—No debería ser así...

Nick siseó para acallarlo a la vez que le colocaba un dedo sobre los labios.

—Ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre esto. No volveremos a hacerlo. Te amo y me quieres. Eso es lo único que importa.

Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura mientras Nick se colgaba de su cuello besándole en la boca. La alarma sonó en el reloj de Nick. Se iniciaba la cuenta atrás para que Blaine acudiera a pasar otra noche de reclusión.

* * *

El camarero puso sobre la mesa dos cafés y una copa de coñac, y volvió a dejarlos solos. Sebastian sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la colocó sobre la bandejita plateada que contenía la cuenta. Kurt no protestó. Con los años había comprendido que él pagaría siempre, aunque la invitación hubiera partido de él. Tenía una idea muy particular de lo que debería ser un caballero.

— ¿Cómo va el asunto de Schue? —preguntó ella mientras rasgaba el sobrecito de azúcar y lo vertía en su café.

—Desesperadamente lento —reveló ralentizando el sonido de cada sílaba—. A este paso me jubilaré y ese cabrón seguirá viviendo como un respetable y multimillonario hombre de negocios que se hizo a sí mismo.

—El dinero lo compra todo, incluso la honradez —opinó sin dejar de remover el oscuro brebaje con la cucharilla.

—El dinero y los amigos poderosos —puntualizó Sebastian—. Pero algún día cometerá un error del que ninguno de sus influyentes contactos podrá sacarlo. Solo tenemos que estar cerca cuando eso ocurra y actuar sin darle tiempo de reacción.

—Llevas años intentándolo, pero es escurridizo y está bien arropado. —Volvió a pensar en el desastroso final de aquella larga operación.

—Espero conseguirlo pronto. —Alzó levemente el vaso imitando un brindis—. Tengo infiltrado a un elemento que se va ganando su confianza. Es la primera vez que hace algo así, pero tiene agallas. El problema está siendo que últimamente no parecen moverse esos condenados. El chico dice que tenga paciencia porque las cosas van bien, pero a veces la pierdo.

—No la pierdas. Sabes que los confidentes a veces funcionan. Seguro que en esta ocasión te favorece la suerte.

—La verdadera suerte sería conseguir pruebas de los negocios que Schue se trae con toda esa gente poderosa. Pero se cuidan bien de no dejar evidencias, los muy cabrones.

—Siempre caen los últimos de la cadena, los más pringados —dijo con aire ausente y girando aún la cucharilla en el interior de la taza.

Sebastian bebió de su copa mientras la estudiaba en silencio.

—Vas a desgastar la porcelana del fondo —musitó. El levantó la cabeza volviendo al presente—. No me has invitado a cenar para hablar de Schue, ¿verdad? Te conozco lo bastante como para saber qué quieres pedirme algo.

—Hemos cenado juntos muchas veces —se disculpó—, y lo hemos hecho por el simple placer de vernos y conversar.

—Muchas —repitió satisfecho—. Y si por mí fuera lo haríamos las trescientas sesenta y cinco noches de cada año, sin olvidar la del bisiesto —bromeó tratando de contrarrestar el nerviosismo que traslucía Kurt—. Pero hoy es diferente, lo sé. Así que, comienza. —Le cubrió una mano con las suyas para infundirle ánimo—. Dime qué quieres, porque sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

—Está bien. —Soltó por fin la cucharilla, a un lado del plato—. Es cierto que necesito tu ayuda. —Clavó en él su mirada sincera—. Quiero la dirección de Blaine.

Por un instante la sorpresa dejó paralizado al comisario. Su sonrisa se transformó en unos labios finos y apretados, en un semblante tenso.

— ¿Para qué la quieres? —preguntó arrugando el ceño y afilando la mirada.

—Tengo... Rachel y yo tenemos un trabajo perfecto para...

—Ya tiene un trabajo —interrumpió con sequedad—. Y no me digas que el que pretendes ofrecerle tú es más adecuado. Eso no debería preocuparte.

Kurt traqueteó sobre la mesa con las yemas de los dedos. No le sorprendía la reacción de Sebastian. Había pedido su ayuda porque la necesitaba casi con desesperación, no porque hubiera dado por hecho que la conseguiría.

—No quiero discutir contigo. No tendría ningún sentido. Solo necesito que me digas dónde está viviendo.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso cuando sabes que lo considero un peligro para ti? Si, por la razón que sea, ese cabrón ha dejado de molestarte, no voy a ser yo el que vuelva a acercarte a él. Es un mal tipo y los dos lo sabemos.

—Soy un hombre adulto —dijo con gesto de fastidio—. Sé cuidarme solo.

—Pues no lo parece —respondió él con la misma aspereza—. Hay una frase que mi abuela solía repetir a mi hermana cuando la veía insistir con algún chico. «El ratón corriendo detrás del gato», decía mientras se santiguaba. Algunas veces esa frase es muy cierta, como en este caso. Me cuesta creer que tú, un chico inteligente, quieras convertirte en ese insensato ratón.

—Siempre dices que no puedes negarme nada —le recordó, ignorando el resto de sus comentarios.

—Y es cierto. Pero esta vez me has pedido lo único que no puedo concederte —suspiró tratando de recuperar la serenidad—. Entiéndeme, por favor. No puedo hacer otra cosa.

—Di más bien que no quieres —le desafió mirándole a los ojos.

Durante un momento Sebastian se mantuvo inmóvil y pensativo, como si estudiara hasta dónde llegaría en esta ocasión la terquedad de Kurt.

—No quiero —susurró despacio—. No quiero que te haga daño.

—Sabes que encontraré el modo de dar con él, con o sin tu ayuda.

La decepción se unió a la impotencia que ya dominaba en los sagaces ojos verdes del comisario.

—Está bien. Ya que insistes te diré dónde puedes encontrarle. —Tomó un trago de coñac y después observó con detenimiento el líquido cobrizo—. En la prisión —Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y volvió a mirarlo—. En la puerta de la prisión, de lunes a jueves, cinco minutos antes de las nueve de la noche. Nunca se atrasa, porque, aunque no lo parezca, es un preso y sigue cumpliendo condena. Pero eso ya lo sabías —comentó con sorna—. ¡¿Quieres evitarle la humillación de esperarlo a la salida o la entrada de su centro de internamiento?! Esa estupidez no cambiará la clase de hombre que es.

—Gracias por la detallada información —ironizó cogiendo su bolso de la silla de al lado.

El comisario lo atrapó por la muñeca para retenerlo.

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. —Lo soltó confundido por su propia brusquedad, y se frotó con rabia la frente—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre ese tipo el causante de que me comporte como un cabrón contigo?! Lo único que quiero es verte feliz. Por favor —rogó al ver que él no abandonaba la idea de irse—. Al menos espera a que me cobren la cuenta para que pueda llevarte.

Kurt resopló mirando hacia otro lado. Volvió a sentarse rígido, sin soltar la correa de la mochila, que apoyó sobre sus muslos. Cuidó que su espalda no rozara el respaldo. Confiaba que cuanto más incómodo se mostrara, peor se sintiera él.

—Estoy cansado y quiero volver a casa —manifestó con frialdad.

—Como quieras. Tú mandas.

Y realmente mandaba, pensó mientras hacía un gesto al camarero para que se aproximara. Él se moría por complacerlo siempre, sin importarle lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. Pero no esta vez. No para acercarlo a ese cabrón del que sabía que no recibiría nada bueno.

* * *

Jeff nunca imaginó que pasaría una tarde de sábado a solas con Nick. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con él, que llegaba buscando a Blaine.

—Creí que estaba contigo —le había dicho él.

—No sé dónde está, pero lleva todo el día con el teléfono apagado —había respondido con sus hermosos ojos castaños pugnando por contener las lágrimas.

Se le había partido el corazón al verlo triste. En aquel momento deseó tener cerca a su amigo para agarrarle del cuello y advertirle que no volviera a hacerlo sufrir. Pero lo que hizo fue rogar a Nick que no se fuera. Pedirle que pasara a tomar algo mientras, esperaban a que Blaine llegara.

Jeff se sirvió una copa. Nick pidió que le preparara un té.

—A veces necesita estar solo —comentó, un poco después, con intención de animarlo—. Tantos años, encerrado, siendo un simple número, sin ningún control sobre sí mismo. Todo eso destroza el cerebro del hombre más fuerte. Ahora precisa tiempo para poner orden en su cabeza, seleccionar lo que quiere recordar y decidir qué debe sepultar. Quemar puentes nunca es fácil.

Él se arrellanó en el sofá con el vaso entre las manos, como si precisara del calor que él te despedía a través del vidrio.

—Créeme que lo entiendo, pero a veces me duele que no busque mi compañía en esos momentos de flaqueza.

— Él te quiere —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo.

Un lánguido brillo en los castaños y exóticos ojos de Nick enterneció a Jeff.

— ¿Te habla de mí? —preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

—Muchas veces. —Advirtió la ansiedad con la que esperaba oír algo agradable—. Dice que tú eres su paz, su norte.

—Es bonito que sienta eso.

—Sí, es bonito que alguien te necesite de esa forma.

La sonrisa de Nick se apagó. Se acercó el vaso a los labios, olió el contenido con los ojos cerrados y volvió a mirarle.

—Tú sabes que no está enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?

—No hay secretos entre nosotros —dijo correspondiendo a su franqueza.

— ¿Qué opinas de nuestra relación?

—No opino.- "Estarías mejor conmigo" -Nadie puede valorar las relaciones de los demás. Cada uno vivimos como queremos, como podemos, como nos dejan. Todos perseguimos la felicidad y cada cual lo hace a su manera.

Él se quedó en silencio. Bebió de su té con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca que tenía enfrente.

Jeff pensó que ese era el momento de cambiar de conversación, de hablarle de cosas que no le hicieran daño.

— ¡Cinco idiomas! —Exclamó con admiración—. Tu trabajo debe de ser apasionante.

—Sí que lo es. —Jeff fingió no ver las dos lágrimas que ella se enjugó con los dedos—. Sobre todo porque es diferente cada día y eso me permite conocer a personas muy interesantes.

— ¿En qué cambia? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—La empresa ofrece toda clase de servicios de traducción —suspiró bajito y volvió a frotarse los párpados—. Mi trabajo consiste en ir a encuentros y reuniones y traducir al mismo tiempo que los clientes conversan.

— ¿Es por eso que viajas a menudo?

—Es otro de los aspectos que me atrae. —Esbozó un amago de sonrisa—. Ya sabes que viajar me encanta.

En unos momentos Jeff pasó de hablar para hacerle olvidar el mal rato a escucharlo fascinado. Volvió a envidiar a Blaine, que podía disfrutar de la compañía de ese hombre siempre que quisiera. Cuanto más lo conocía, menos entendía que no le apeteciera hacerlo a todas horas. Estaba seguro de que, si él estuviera en su lugar, jamás se cansaría de mirarlo.

* * *

Blaine no había buscado, de modo consciente, el rincón de Lima Bean. Habían sido sus pensamientos los que guiaron los pasos que él creyó dar sin ningún rumbo. Fue su necesidad de recordar, de zarandear a su alma la que le había llevado a sentarse de nuevo ante la pequeña mesa de mármol.

Llevaba toda una semana pensando en cómo devolver a Kurt una parte de su traición y aún no había dado con nada que tuviera sentido. Pero no quería resignarse a olvidar la venganza. Ni siquiera quería preguntarse si podía hacerlo. Sabía que no podía, porque esa locura se había convertido en la obsesión que, irracionalmente, le mantenía cuerdo. Toda vida necesita una finalidad y él había encontrado la suya.

Pero seguía sin saber cómo podía llevarla a cabo.

Sus dedos temblaron al coger por el asa su taza vacía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que volteó, por última vez, la de Kurt para leerle el poso y todavía recordaba aquel momento con claridad. Especialmente el gesto, atento y fascinado, con el que el atendió sus explicaciones. Se le había dado condenadamente bien aparentar, durante meses, ser un hombre dulce y enamorado.

Invirtió la taza con rapidez, sin darse tiempo a pensarlo. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y cogió el pitillo entre los dedos para aspirar con ansia. Se dijo que era infantil que quisiera leer su poso y, si a pesar de eso iba a hacerlo, era ridículo que ese simple acto le llenara el cuerpo de recuerdos.

Apartó la taza y expulsó el humo mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad de la calle, más allá de la luz de las farolas, entre los árboles, hacia las ramas medio desnudas que se alargaban hasta perderse en un cielo negro. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo con su vida, qué estaba haciendo con la vida de Nick; por qué no podía disfrutar del amor que él le daba y olvidar la amargura que le provocaba pensar en Kurt. Tal vez la verdadera condena era esa y había tenido que salir de la cárcel para descubrirlo.

Trató de desviar la constante dirección de sus pensamientos hacia otra que le trajera recuerdos agradables. En ese rincón había pasado tardes realmente especiales con la única compañía de sus cuadernos y sus lápices. Solo había necesitado levantar la cabeza del papel y mirar a su alrededor en busca de una cara, unos ojos, un gesto que le emocionara. Volvió a hacerlo. Giró el rostro a su derecha... pero lo que vio, lejos de emocionarle, le enfureció con tal intensidad que los músculos se le agarrotaron hasta dolerle.

Ese era su rincón, esa era su tarde de sábado y ese era el recuerdo de su casi perfecta vida que él había destruido. Pero volvía a entrar allí para martirizarle, para contemplar al hombre sin pasado ni futuro en el que le había convertido.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —dijo, y Blaine rugió para sus entrañas y retuvo el aliento.

—No —respondió con sequedad.

Aún no sabía que Kurt llegaba dispuesta a soportarlo todo a cambio de que le permitiera hablarle del trabajo.

El arrastró la silla y se sentó, con el abrigo puesto y atado hasta el cuello y la mochila cruzada sobre su pecho. Observó con preocupación los rasponazos que le cruzaban la mejilla.

— ¿Qué parte del no, no has entendido? —dijo él con sorna, y volvió a inspirar el cigarro para tranquilizarse—. ¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces aquí si ya te advertí que no volvieras?

—Este es el único sitio en el que tenía la esperanza de encontrarte —confesó bajando las manos hasta su regazo—. Necesito hablar contigo.

—Pues tienes un problema —indicó con desdén—, porque yo no tengo el menor interés en escucharte.

—Y yo no tengo intención de marcharme hasta que lo hayas hecho —aseguró, y continuó como si él le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera—. Te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de volver a crear. Te ruego que vuelvas a pensarlo, porque...

— ¿Volver a pensarlo? —Frunció el ceño con incredulidad—. ¿Es que acaso crees que lo he pensado durante un solo puto segundo?

—No malgastes tu vida cortando árboles cuando puedes hacer lo que te gusta —musitó haciendo caso omiso a sus malos modos.

— ¡No me conoces! —Interrumpió al tiempo que aplastaba el pitillo contra el cenicero—. El Blaine que fui murió aquella tarde, junto a mi hermano. Este que ves se ha forjado en un infierno en el que nunca has estado, por suerte para ti —indicó con ironía.

—No, no he estado encerrado allí, pero eso no significa que no sepa lo que cuesta volver a integrarse en el mundo que te olvidó durante años. Hay estudios de psicólogos que...

— ¡¿Me estás haciendo un maldito psicoanálisis?! —preguntó furioso.

—Escucha, por favor —dijo de modo acelerado al verle coger el tabaco y el encendedor—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con analistas ni con nada extraño. Es algo que tú puedes hacer y que te ayudará a comenzar de nuevo de la forma en la que te gustaría hacerlo.

— ¿Me jodiste la vida y ahora te preocupa si mi trabajo me conviene o no? —preguntó furioso—. ¡Olvídame! —Exigió poniéndose en pie—. No me interesa tu maldita ayuda. No me interesa nada que venga de ti.

Fue poniéndose la cazadora mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Kurt se frotó los párpados con las manos, decepcionado. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se fijó en la taza volcada sobre el plato. Se le encogió el corazón al recordar la ternura con la que Blaine solía leerle los posos, su dulzura, su risa, sus ganas de vivir. Pensó que todo eso seguía estando allí, en algún lugar escondido dentro del hombre amargado que lo acababa de dejar plantado.

Se levantó y echó a correr hacia la calle. No podía abandonarle por el hecho de que él se lo hubiera pedido, se dijo al tiempo que alcanzaba la acera y miraba hacia los lados. No encontró rastro de él. Desesperado, se lanzó hacia su derecha; el tramo más corto de calle y por el que pensó que existían más posibilidades de que hubiera desaparecido en tan breve espacio de tiempo.

Lo descubrió nada más doblar la esquina. Caminaba con paso rápido y resuelto, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza erguida.

Otra carrera y, cuando todavía le faltaban unos metros para darle alcance, se dirigió a él en voz muy alta.

—Si el problema es que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, te prometo que ni siquiera me verás. —Varios transeúntes se volvieron a mirarlo, pero él continuó su camino. El voceó más fuerte, sin dejar de avanzar—. Tengo una socia. Puedes tratarlo todo con ella. Puedes ir a la tienda cada vez que necesites cualquier cosa. Yo no te molestaré.

Blaine se detuvo. Él se paralizó a pesar del largo trecho que aún les separaba. Estaba sin aliento por la carrera, por la tensión, por la duda, porque tenía ante el al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

También a Blaine le faltó el aire al oírle nombrar la tienda. Kurt había dicho que podía entrar cuando quisiera. Entrar cuando quisiera, sin necesidad de forzar ninguna cerradura. Simplemente, entrar. Esa era la solución que había estado buscando. Si podía entrar y salir con libertad, no le resultaría difícil encontrar el modo de colocar la droga en algún lugar que lo inculpara.

Se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba parado junto a la boca del metro. Temblaba, y en su rostro se advertía la ansiedad con la que aguardaba su respuesta. Ansiedad parecida a la que mostró otras veces, mientras fingió ser quien no era. Comenzó a sentir pena por él, pero le duró un instante. Si el no tuvo ninguna piedad cuando le engatusó para tenderle una trampa, él no se la tendría ahora que estaban cambiando las tornas.

— ¿Qué tendría que hacer? —gritó sin molestarse en acortar la distancia.

—Lo que siempre hiciste; dibujar —respondió conteniendo la emoción.

Ninguno reparó en la expectación que causaban a su alrededor, en las miradas de curiosidad, en los cuchicheos, en las sonrisas. Los dos tenían la atención puesta en algo más importante.

Blaine se acercó despacio, sin apartar sus ojos de él, sorprendido de lo sencillo que le iba a resultar engañarlo.

— ¿Dibujar, qué? —preguntó cuándo estuvo cerca.

—Diseños que después se imprimirían en papeles pintados y telas. Sí, ya sé que nunca lo has hecho, pero te resultaría sencillo. —Hablaba de modo precipitado, como si creyera que aún le iba a faltar tiempo para convencerlo—. En la tienda podrías ver lo que hacen otros diseñadores y te darías cuenta de que tú también puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Me dirían qué debo dibujar?

—No —respondió con rapidez—. No, no. Si aceptaras tendrías que ir hasta la playa, ver la casa y la naturaleza que la rodea, y hablar con el dueño. Él te diría qué quiere que se sienta al entrar en cada habitación, y tú tendrías que conseguir eso con tus dibujos. Es un reto al que pocos se atreverían a enfrentarse.

La tentación era grande. Y era grande por algo más que tener acceso a la tienda. Era grande porque podría trabajar en lo que seguía siendo su pasión, y era grande porque podría verlo a él sin necesidad de perseguirla ni mentir a nadie.

— ¿Qué ganarías tú con esto? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Un cliente satisfecho.

Blaine soltó una suave e irónica risa mientras en sus ojos danzaba la incredulidad. No cambió el gesto cuando se acercó a su rostro y le susurró:

— ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres tú de mí?

—Puede que lo mismo que tú —le desafió inmóvil y expectante.

Entonces sí se le deshizo la sonrisa. No por la preocupación, sino por la intriga. Lo que él estuviera planeando no le inquietaba porque esta vez ya lo conocía, ya estaba alerta, ya estaba listo para ser él quien asestara el golpe definitivo.

—Probaré. —No mostró ninguna emoción—. Veré la casa, hablaré con el tipo, y si me convence aceptaré el trabajo.

—No te arrepentirás —aseguró temblando—. Pero no hay mucho tiempo para decidirse. Hablaré con el cliente esta noche. Tal vez quiera verte mañana mismo, aprovechando que es domingo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabré?

—Puedo llamarte por teléfono.

Él volvió a reír negando lentamente con la cabeza.

—Yo te llamaré a ti.

«Yo te llamaré a ti» fue la frase que durante mucho tiempo Kurt recitó para no darle datos de sí misma. Ahora, al escucharla de sus labios, sintió que merecía esa respuesta. Abrió la mochila con celeridad y sacó una tarjeta de visita. Se la tendió con cuidado de no rozarle los dedos.

—Ahí tienes el teléfono de la tienda, el de mi casa y también mi móvil. Puedes llamarme esta noche o... o mañana por la mañana. Cuando prefieras.

Blaine inclinó la pequeña cartulina hacia la luz que emergía de la boca del metro, y leyó «Kurt Hummel», y, debajo, con letra más pequeña y cursiva, «arte e imaginación». Le resultó curioso, pero no preguntó. La guardó en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora y volvió a mirar a Kurt con gesto cínico, en silencio, disfrutando de su incomodidad hasta que lo escuchó decir:

—Mi socia y el cliente te esperarán en...

—Quiero que estés tú —interrumpió con rudeza.

Y se alejó, sin más Desapareció al doblar la esquina.

El no pudo moverse. Permaneció encogido, como si el intenso frío le hubiera penetrado por la gruesa tela del abrigo. Se preguntaba qué, de todo cuanto le había dicho, había obrado el milagro. No recordaba ni la mitad de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pero sí las que había pronunciado Blaine. Sobre todo las últimas. Esa petición rotunda, más bien orden indiscutible, que la había dejado aturdido.

* * *

Reviews

Gabriela Cruz se que llevo diciendote esto por mucho tiempo pero pronto sera :) Espero te halla gustado

Marierux Nuestro bebe u.u

Elbereth3 lo se y lo peor es que aun faltan demasiadas cosas si este libro o fanfic ahora es una bola de emociones ! u.u casi me mata D: y lo de Puck am el informante es Hunter Clarington el ex Warbler :)

Candy Criss Si la acepto pero por razones opuestas Blaine no cedera de la venganza al menos no todavia ... Y no Kurt odia a Nick asi que no no hay mucha interaccion entre ellos :D

Conix Oh si solo una crisis emocional muy grande algo que desafortunadamente me pasa seguido u.u pero he vuelto

Camila Oh ! bienvenida y espero que me disculpes por tardar tanto y tambien espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.

olga moreno Aqui esta y espero no me mates y te halla gustado

* * *

Pronto comenzara el Klaine :D

De nuevo gracias a los que siguen aqui y prometo no volver a dejarlos :D

Los quiero y gracias por sus hermosas palabras no saben lo feliz que me hacen los amo :)

Hasta el viernes. :3

* * *

Lena :)


End file.
